I Have A Dream
by ICrzy
Summary: "This may sound cheesy, but you're my new dream." "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." (starting in Descendants through Descendants 3) (Originally on Wattpad on 8/15/19)
1. 01

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Inside the King Beast's castle, the young prince was being tailored in his suit. A man who was doing the tailoring was swatting at the prince every time he moved.

Sitting on a sofa chair in the room was a blonde member of royalty. Whereas the prince was dressed in such a nice suit, this young women was more casual. She was wearing a purple and black flannel shirt, black jeans, and purple boots with pink lace.

"Something on your mind, Benny?" She asks.

Prince Ben looked at her.

Ben and Rachel had been friends since they were in diapers. That is about the same time the two had known Audrey, the prince's girlfriend.

Ben nods, "I have been thinking a lot about my duty becoming King of Auradon." He says.

Rachel pushes herself off the sofa chair when she saw Ben's gaze move to the window, she knew exactly where he was looking at. She walked over to the window and looked at the Isle of the Lost.

"You know if your father could've put my father on the Isle." Rachel says, "My mom and I will always be grateful for that."

Ben gives her a small smile, "He gave up his ways of thieving." He says.

Rachel glanced at her friend and smirks, "Yeah," She says, "But way better than his whole, "They got my nose wrong again," every time my mother has a painting done with him."

Ben laughs lightly and then Rachel leans against the window and looks at him. She noticed his gaze moves back in the direction of the Isle. She always wondered what the Isle was like, her parents only told her it's where the villains go. That was it.

As if on cue, in came King Beast and Queen Belle.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!" King Beast exclaims.

Belle held onto her husband and says, "He's turning sixteen, dear." She says.

Ben waves at his dad, "Hey, pops."

Rachel pushes herself off where she was leaning against, and was greeted to a friendly smile from Queen Belle. In a way, Queen Belle always saw Rachel as a daughter to her, despite being happy to have Ben as her son.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two." King Beast says but the last part was a joke.

Queen Belle looks at her husband as she lightly hits him, "Uh, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight." She says.

King Beast grins and steps forward to his son, "Ah, it was either you or a teapot."

Queen Belle rolls her eyes, while the teens sort of laugh at the moment. King Beast turns to his wife and tells her, he was only kidding. Which then he kissed his queen on the top of her head.

"Mom, dad," Ben started.

The tailor started swatting at him again, but Ben ignored it. He stepped off where he was standing, sure if irritated the tailor but he should expect it with Ben by now.

"I've chosen my first official proclamation," Ben says.

King Beast and Queen Belle look at their son with genuine interest, Rachel was off to the side, she was just listening in to probably something private but it was too late to leave at this point.

"What is it, son? I'm prepared to hear what the future King of Auradon has planned." King Beast asks.

Ben gives his parents a smile, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon," Ben says.

Rachel glanced at his parents and sees the expressions fade from smiles to frowns. Ben glanced to look out the window yet again, was it guilt in his eyes? It was something.

"I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben says.

King Beast deepen his frown, "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" He asks.

Ben glanced back at his father, "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." He says.

King Beast crosses his arms on his chest, "Have you?" He asks.

Queen Belle placed a hand on her husband's chest, "I gave you a second chance."

Rachel then made her presence known to the King, "And my mother allowed my father to have a second chance."

King Beast looks at the young princess.

"Who are their parents?" Queen Belle asks her son.

"Cruella de Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent." Ben listed out.

Everyone in the room had different reactions. King Beast was beyond angry with the last one, Maleficent was widely known as the worst villain ever. No other name would put fear into the hearts of children like Maleficent. Queen Belle seemed a bit fazed by it but not nearly as angry, like her husband.

Ben glanced at Rachel, she seemed alright. Sure, Rachel knew she would have a different reaction of it was the son or daughter of Mother Gothel. She had heard horror stories from her mother and father about that women, and Rachel knew she didn't think she'd be ready to meet the child of the women yet.

"Maleficent! She's the worst villain in the land!" King Beast yells.

Ben steps forward, "Dad, just hear me out here." He says.

King Beast shakes his head, "I won't hear of it. They're guilty of unspeakable crimes." King Beast exclaims.

Ben shakes his head, "Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

King Beast looks from his wife to Rachel, somehow whenever they'd talk about villain's or villain children, the king would dart to her. He knew Eugene, he was a decent man. Sure, he still had his faults, but he respected the man. Maybe if Eugene could change into a decent person, there could be hope for a future generation.

"Dad?" Ben asks bringing his dad out of his thoughts.

"I suppose their children are innocent." King Beast says.

Ben watches his father walk out, but not fully leave. He was waiting on his wife, who went to her son and embraced the prince.

"Well done." Queen Belle says giving her son a soft smile and glanced at Rachel, "Say hello to your parents for us."

Rachel nods, "I will."

The teens watched the King and Queen leave the room, leaving the teens alone in the room. Ben pulled down his jacket, to adjust him, and then glanced over at Rachel.

"What?" Ben asks.

Rachel gives him a smile, "Oh nothing," She says, "this being your first proclamation, I cannot wait for the second one."

Rachel lets out a soft laugh and then walks back to the window and Ben follows her. The two look out the window of the Isle of the Lost as they leaned on the railing.

"Do you mind helping me with the arrival of them?" Ben asks looking at her.

Rachel looks at him, "Of course, Ben, what are friends for?" She asks.

**-D1-**

It was the day of the villain kids arrival, as well as time for the students of Auradon Prep to return to school.

Rachel lays in her messy bed and groans. She rolls over and noticed the bed next to her bed already made and empty.

"That's Jane for you," Rachel says.

Rachel's roommate is Jane, the daughter of Fairy Godmother, and the teen tends to follow every rule exact because her mom is the Headmistress of Auradon Prep.

Rachel went into her closet and found something to wear, she wasn't going to be too casual but not too formal. Sure, she was a princess, but it didn't mean she had to dress like one all the time. She grabbed a nice loose fitted purple short sleeve blouse, khaki shorts, light brown flats, and she did her hair in a braid.

Once she was all ready, she left the dorm room and headed over to meet Ben. He found Ben by the front of the school, before Audrey had arrived or Fairy Godmother or even the band.

"Everything okay, future king?" Rachel asks and lightly punches his shoulder.

Ben looks at her, "I guess I'm a bit nervous."

Rachel lightly chuckles, "I didn't notice."

The two smile at each other and then coming over was Audrey. When she arrived she latched onto Ben, and separated him from Rachel. Rachel didn't care, because at that point, the band had arrived.

"Doug," Rachel says to the teen, "Get everyone ready. They're due here any minute."

Doug nods, "Alright."

Rachel watched as Doug instructed the band into formation where they had discussed days prior. As that happened Fairy Godmother arrived over.

"I was told they should be here any second now," Fairy Godmother says.

Then a few moments later, in came the limo. The band began playing to welcome the newest students to Auradon. When the limo stopped, two boy teens were the first ones out. The smaller one fighting with the larger one over something, a piece of fabric.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?" The smaller one asks.

"Cause you want it!" The bigger one says.

They continued to fight until the female teens stepped out and the girl with purple hair got them to stop fighting.

"We have an audience." She says to the boys.

The bigger guy smirks, "Just cleaning up," He leans to the smaller boy, "Get up."

Fairy Godmother smiles, "Leave it like you found it. And by that, I mean just leave it." She says.

The Auradon people watched the two villain kids toss the items back into the limo. Then the larger guy noticed Audrey and stepped forward.

"Hello, foxy. The name's Jay." He introduced.

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes, who did this "Jay" think he was anyways. Audrey didn't seem flattered one bit, but it didn't seem to last long since Fairy Godmother stepped forward.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." Fairy Godmother says.

This got the purple haired teenager's attention, "The fairy godmother? As in Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" She asks.

Fairy Godmother points at her, "Bibbidi-bobbidi, you know it." She says.

The purple haired teen stepped a little forward but was fumbling with her hands, "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you jut appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparking wand and warm smile." She says.

Fairy Godmother seemed pleased by this since the women had a smile on her face, "Oh," Fairy Godmother says.

"And that sparking wand," She repeats.

Fairy Godmother smiles, "That was a long time ago. And as I always say,"

Rachel mimicked the motions Fairy Godmother does as well as lipped the words coming out of the Headmistress's mouth next.

"Don't focus on the past of you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother says.

Some of the villain kids, mostly the smaller guy and Jay grinned and the two girls had small smiles when they watched Rachel copy the Headmistress. Ben then steps forward to address the new students.

"It's good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben introduced.

Audrey jumps in, "Prince Benjamin, soon to be king." She says holding onto him.

The blue haired teen stepped forward, "You had me at prince. My mother's a queen, which makes me a princess." She says.

Audrey shakes her head, "The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." She says.

Rachel glanced at Audrey, "But technically the Evil Queen did marry Snow White's father, so in a way technically she is a princess like you and me." Rachel says.

The quick defense from Rachel seemed to earn her a smile from the daughter of the Evil Queen. As the villain child stepped back, Ben continued the introductions while Audrey held a small glare at Rachel for a brief moment.

"This is Audrey and Rachel," Ben points out which is which.

Audrey hugs Ben's arm, "Princess Rachel and Princess Audrey. I'm his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" She looks at him.

Rachel rolls her eyes at Audrey's stupid pet name for Ben, she never understood it and thought it was stupid.

Fairy Godmother steps over, "Ben, Audrey, and Rachel are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00, and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

With that Fairy Godmother and the band all walked off, leaving the three royals with the villains kids. Ben steps over and goes to shake hands with Jay, with Audrey behind and Rachel just stayed where she was.

"It's so good to finally me-," Ben was punched in the shoulder by Jay, "Meet you. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history."

Ben passes Jay and shakes the purple haired teen's hand and then to the smaller boy, that Rachel now noticed had chocolate all over his face.

Ben smells his fingers, "Is that chocolate?" He then goes to shake the Evil Queen's daughter, "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

The purple haired teen stepped forward, "Or the day that you showed four people where the bathrooms are." She says.

Ben glanced at her, "A little bit over the top?"

She smiles at Ben, "A little more than a little bit." She wrinkled her nose when she said it.

Ben chuckles lightly, "Well, so much for my first impression."

Rachel watched the two, they seemed either being friendly or flirting and Rachel wasn't sure which. Though, she wasn't the only one who got that feeling, because Audrey inserted herself in.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey says.

Rachel could see the eye roll from Maleficent's daughter.

"Oh my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-," Audrey was cut off.

"Beauty," Maleficent's daughter says, "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

Audrey fake smiles, "Water under the bridge."

The daughter of Maleficent also fakes a smile, "Totes."

The two girls laugh at the same time and then sigh at the same time, all the while the daughter of Maleficent was eyeing the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Ben claps his hands, "How about a tour," He says and gestures them all forward as he begins to give them a history of Auradon Prep.

Rachel lingered with the villain kids, "By the way," She gains their attention, "Not all of us "royals" are like Audrey, no need to insert the title "princess" with me. Rachel works fine."

The Evil Queen daughter smiles, "I'm Evie," She then gestures to the daughter of Maleficent, "That's Mal, and the boys are Jay and Carlos."

Rachel glanced at them and then back to Evie, "It's nice to formally meet you, Evie."

**-D1-**

Ben and Audrey led the tour, he was explaining the vase history of the building and the school. Rachel was behind them, and the villain kids closely behind.

Just then the statue of King Beast changed into his beast form and then there was a scream, it was from the boy, Carlos. He had jumped and hid behind Evie.

Ben turns, "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph into beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." He says.

Mal glanced at the statue, "Does he shed much?" She asks.

Ben nods, "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." He says.

The gang walk inside, they were in the building where the dorms are. Once all were inside, Mal went on to ask.

Mal glanced around, "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, it exists, but they're pretty much retired." She says.

"Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben adds on.

Mal grins, "Who happened to be kings and queens." She added.

Audrey nods smiling, "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

Ben looks up and noticed one of the band kids, Doug, up on the stairs and pointed at him as well as called for him. Doug saw everyone and came down, he stood next to Ben and Rachel.

"This is Doug," Ben says, "He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to-."

Audrey cut him off, "Ask Doug or Rachel."

Rachel rolls her eyes, and watched Audrey drag Ben off. Doug was holding a clipboard with a sheet of paper with all their classes on it.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grump, Sleepy, and-." Doug stopped listing when he saw Evie, "Heigh-ho."

Evie smiles and steps forward, "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter.

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Doug to snap him out of it, he glanced at Rachel and then to the villain kids.

"Okay, so about your classes, I uh- put in the requirements already-," He saw and Mal leaned in to look at the classes, "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and uh- Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal glanced from the schedule to Doug, "Let me guess. New class?"

Doug nods.

Mal nods and gestures to her group, "Come on guys, let's go find our dorms."

The four walked up the right stairs, they didn't make it all the way up due to Doug calling for them.

"Oh- uh your dorms are that way, guys." Doug says.

The teens began to walk down the stairs and head in the direction of where Doug pointed out.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and-." Doug was stuck on the last one.

Carlos stepped next to Doug and says, "Sneezy," He smiles and follows after his friends.


	2. 02

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel had arrived to help Fairy Godmother with the Remedial Goodness class, she had the free period and thought she didn't have anything better to do.

Rachel today was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a denim vest, tan skinny jeans, brown belt, brown boots, and she was carrying her tan purse with her. She had her hair down and curly today, instead of putting a lot of effort into it.

Rachel had thought when she took on this position to help out, that she'd actually help Fairy Godmother but instead it felt like a study hall and every now and then she explained to the villain kids why the good answer was the right answer.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you," Fairy Godmother points out the question with a long ruler on the chalkboard, "A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve our its heart?"

Rachel glanced up from what she was doing, which was sketching. It was one of the few things she shared with her mother.

"Evie," Fairy Godmother called on.

Rachel turns to see the daughter of the Evil Queen smile and then say, "What was the second one?"

Fairy Godmother shakes her head, "Oh, okay. Anyone else?" She then turns to Mal, "Mal?"

Mal looks up from her own world of doodling, "C, give it a bottle."

Fairy Godmother smiles, "Correct. Again."

Carlos leans in his chair and looks at Mal, "You're on fire, girl." He says.

Mal shrugs her shoulders, "Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun." She says.

And Rachel seemed to notice that when Mal said it, the others understood. As Rachel was about to turn away, she saw her roommate by the door. Jane had a pathetic fearful look.

Rachel sighs and gets up, passing the villain students. Which got their attentions and saw Rachel was guiding Jane over to Fairy Godmother, until Rachel returned to her seat.

"Hello, dear one." Fairy Godmother says.

Jane nods, "Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." She says.

Then after Fairy Godmother signed and handed them back to Jane, she placed her hands on her daughter and smiles to everyone.

"Jane, this is everyone." Fairy Godmother says.

Jane nervously waves, "Hi. Don't mind me-," Her eyes dart to Rachel, "Rach?"

Rachel groans and puts her pencil down to walk Jane out, once they made it out Rachel saw Jane glancing back in there.

"I- I heard there was a false alarm at the museum last night. Think it was them?" Jane asks.

Rachel frowns, "Jane, gossiping about the villain kids? What are you Audrey?"

Jane says nothing.

"And besides, it's their first day here. Show them some humanity, they're basically the same as us." Rachel says.

"Except our parents aren't villains," Jane says and walks off.

Rachel shakes her head and heads back inside. It was then that Fairy Godmother was in the middle of asking the class a question.

"You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" Fairy Godmother asks.

As Rachel sat back down she watched as Carlos and Jay to be picked to answer, but Fairy Godmother picked Jay.

"Jay," Fairy Godmother says.

Jay stands with a smug look, "C. You turn it over to the proper authorities." He says.

Just then both boys broke out into a fight, Mal and Evie didn't seemed fazed by this. It seemed to be a normal behavior for them. Which made Rachel wonder, do people on the Isle settle everything with their fists?

Fairy Godmother hit her ruler off the podium and says, "Boy! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." She says.

Carlos who was laying on the desk says, "Oh no, that's okay. Whatever that is, we'll- we'll pass." He says.

The bell rang to dismiss them. Rachel gathered her things and began to head out, when she walked out, she saw the villain kids a bit confused on their next class.

Rachel looked at their schedules, "Mal, you next class is two doors down." Rachel says, "Evie, if you follow after Doug right now he'll take you to your class."

Evie smiles and follows after Doug, Mal rolls her eyes and walked in the direction that Rachel says.

Rachel looks at Carlos' schedule, "If you remember the first classroom on the left side when you came into this building its that one."

Carlos smiles, "Thanks," He says and heads off.

Rachel glanced over to see Jay, he gives her a smirk and leans toward her. Rachel pulled the schedule from his hands and saw they shared the next class together.

"Alright, Jay. Follow me, before we're late." Rachel says.

The two begin to walk and then Jay kept a gaze tracked on her, every now and then Rachel would look at Jay.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I just- you're different than some of the girls here," Jay said.

Rachel looks at him, "Is that suppose to insult me or not?" She asks.

Jay shakes his head, "No, it's just you're not what I pictured a princess." He says.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Sorry to disappoint." She says.

The two continued for a bit before Rachel groans and then turns to look at Jay, he had been looking at her for the entire time now.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing," Jay says, "I'm just shocked that you're being so nice."

"Well, Ben is my best friend so I'd do anything for him, and besides I know what it's like to be an outsider." Rachel says.

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Rachel then pushes him forward to walk, "Come on, we'll be late for class and that won't look good since you're new."

**-D1-**

In between classes the royals; Ben, Chad Charming, Audrey, and Rachel, had stepped out the building and led to the outside and where some lockers were.

Chad nudges Ben and points to Mal and Evie. Evie was heading off to class, and Mal was at her locker.

"Those kids are trouble." Chad says.

Ben turns to Chad, "Come on, Chad. Give them a chance." He says.

Audrey looks from Mal to Ben, "Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince, but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." She says.

Chad turns to Rachel, "Rach, help us out."

Ben glanced at Rachel, "Rachel?"

Rachel glanced at Chad and Audrey, "Look I get it, it's scary to be with them but we should give them a chance. We could be wrong about them."

Chad groans, "Of course you'd side with him."

Audrey glares.

Ben gives Rachel a small smile, "I think you two are wrong about them," He says to Audrey and Chad, "I'll see you guys later." He addressed the group.

Audrey walked off first, and then Chad. Rachel walked off in the direction Ben went, but didn't stop at Mal's locker like he had.

"How was your first day?" Ben asks.

Mal grins, "Super."

Ben noticed the spray art that Mal had done on her school locker, sure the whole Long Live Evil with her mom looked pretty intimidating but she was talented nevertheless.

"You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class," Ben says, "Rachel loves the art classes here, I could uh- sign you up. What do you think?"

Mal had noticed Jane walk by and into the girl's bathroom, a smirk appeared and then turned back to Ben.

"Way to take all the fun out of it." She says and then shuts her locker as she walked off into the bathroom.

When Mal stepped into the bathroom, Jane was guarded up. She tensed up when she saw Mal in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hi! It's Jane, right?" Mal asks, "Always loved that name. Jane."

Jane nods, "That's cool." She began to go.

Mal extends her hand, "Don't go!" Then calms her tone down, "I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?"

Jane pauses and then steps over to Mal, "Hardly."

Mal pretended to be shocked, "Really? I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and Headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own- um personality."

Jane frowns, "I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair." She says.

Mal smiles, "You know what? I have the thing for that," She reached for her spell book and flipped a few pages, "Beware, forswear, replaced the old with brand new hair."

Jane's head moved to the left and right before she lowered her head, then when she looked up she saw her new hair. Her short cut appeared longer and curly.

"Oh, wow." Jane says.

Mal smiles, "You almost don't noticed- your other features anymore." She says.

Jane t urns to Mal, "Do my nose!"

Mal closes the book, "I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted." Mal said.

Jane pouts, "She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff." Jane says.

"What a rip." Mal says pretending to feel for Jane.

"Yeah," Jane says.

Mal sat on the bathroom counter, "You know, you used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?" She asks.

Jane turns to Mal, "Well, of course she does. It's- It's just, you know tough love." Jane says, "Work on the inside not the outside. You know, that sort of thing." Jane looks so sad.

Mal then exclaims, "That's the face!" She calmed down, "Yeah, and then just look as if your- you heart is about to break."

Jane looks confused at Mal.

"Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too," Mal acted out.

Jane looks hopeful, "Think that would work?" She asks.

Mal nods, "Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her." Mal says, "And hey, if your mom does decide to you know, break out the old wand, invite me."

Jane smiles, "If I can convince mom, you're so there."

Mal fakes a happy smile, "Yay."

Jane begins to leave, "Bye."

Mal waves as Jane leaves the bathroom, "Bye."

Mal then jumps off the counter when Jane left and then turns to her reflection in the mirror. She fixes a little bit of her hair and then smiles at her reflection, then the teen leaves the bathroom.

**-D1-**

Rachel was sitting outside with her back up against her locker. She had her sketchbook out and a pencil in one hand, she was working on something for a class.

"What are you working on?" Jay's voice came from nowhere.

Rachel jumped and then heard Jay laughing at her. Jay sat down next to her and Rachel held her sketchbook to her chest.

"A piece for my art class," Rachel says, "I like to sketch."

"You too?" Jay asks.

"Too?" Rachel asks.

Jay nods, "Mal lives for her art." He says, "Back on the Isle, she'd spray paint everywhere."

Rachel gives him a small smile, "And you?"

"Me?" He asks.

Rachel nods, "What did you do on the Isle?" She asks.

Jay shrugs, "It was always something different." He says, "I mean besides school."

Rachel looks from him and noticed some students watching them sit their and talk, she knew word would get back to Audrey and she'd had to hear Audrey yell at her.

"So before," Jay says, "You said you knew what it was like to be an outsider. What did you mean by that?"

Rachel looks at him, "Do you have any idea who my parents are?" She asks.

Jay shrugs, "I haven't a clue."

"Well, I am a princess. My mother's family comes from nobility, but not my father's side. He was a different man before he met my mother and fell in love. He use to steal and was a wanted man." Rachel says.

Jay's eyebrow furrows, "Wait? Your dad is a villain?"

"A former villain, uh- former thief turned good? I don't know how they even put it. But yeah, when King Beast decided to round up villains to the Isle of the Lost my mother pleaded his case, and that's how he avoided the Isle." Rachel says, "When word broke out that one of their "royals" is a daughter of former thief, a lot of kids here looked at me differently."

Jay frowns, "I'm sorry about that."

Rachel shrugs, "People believe what they want to believe," She says, "That's why I don't care what Audrey, Chad, or anyone else thinks about your guys. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jay nods and kept his mouth shut. Rachel could tell there was something bothering him, but decided it wasn't her place to say.

"So this is what I drew." Rachel revealed it.

"A tower?" Jay asks.

"The tower Mother Gothel locked my mother in," Rachel says, "My mom showed me pictures as a child and since the project was to draw something from memory, I thought it would be the perfect challenge."

Jay chuckles, "You're weird."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, but also laugh as well.

Meanwhile, Ben was walk by. He noticed Jay and Rachel sitting there, talking among themselves. Ben sees his close friend laughing at something Jay had said. This was progress, and if Rachel was able to see pass the villain kid's parents then maybe there was hope for everyone else.

Ben kept his eyes on the two for as long as he could, before he headed off to the field to help Carlos practice.

**-D1-**

Ben was on the tourney field with the scrawny Carlos, who was stretching on the outfield. Ben glanced over at Carlos, he held a timer in his hand.

Ben then says, "Okay, Carlos. We're gonna do some sprints. You ready?" He asks.

Carlos nods.

Then Carlos heard a sound he hadn't expected. The sound of a dog barking. The young villain boy, turned and noticed a dog behind him. His flight or fight kicked in, and the boy took off sprinting.

Ben hadn't noticed the fear and panic in Carlos, as he measure how fast he was going in such a short time. That was until he herd Carlos screaming as he ran into the forest near the field.

"Carlos?" Ben asks and noticed Carlos had vanished into the forest, "Carlos!"

Ben sprinted in the direction, and found the young villain kid hanging onto a tree with fear plastered all over his face. He hugged the tree for dear life as he refused to look at the dog sitting below.

"Ben!" Carlos yells, "Ben!"

Ben looked at the sight as rather odd. Was Carlos really afraid of a dog? He remembered the dog jumping a bit when the statue of his father shifted from human form to beast form, but he just assumed it just startled him.

Ben approaches them, Carlos and the dog.

"Ben, help me!" This thing is a killer!" Carlos screams in fear, "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!"

Ben looks at Carlos with concern written all over his face, "Hey, who told you that?"

Carlos peaked at Ben, "My mother."

"Cruella?" Ben asks.

Carlos nods, "She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer."

Just then Ben knelt down and reached for the dog, that only made Carlos panic more. Ben saw it as Carlos was worried for his well-being, and that also included being worried with Ben. Ben was now holding the dog.

"Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!" Carlos yells.

Ben looks at Carlos, "Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?" He asks.

Carlos looks at Ben, "Of course not."

Ben offers Carlos a comforting smile, "Dude meet Carlos. Carlos, this is Dude. He's the campus mutt." He says.

Carlos slowly takes in Dude. He sees that this dog isn't rabid nor terrifying. If anything, Carlos saw a fluffy mutt.

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal." Carlos says as he stepped down.

Ben watched Carlos slowly walk to Dude, he reached over and began to pet Dude. Ben sees a smile appear on the young villain kid's face. He then is handed Dude by Ben, which is where Ben watched Carlos continue to love the animal.

Then a sad thought came through Prince Ben's head.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Ben suggested.

Carlos frowns, "Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

Ben kept a frown thinking about that. Those kids were abandoned. And who is to blamed? His father? Auradon? Him? He wasn't sure. But one thing he did know, was he didn't want to forget about them and make them feel forgotten.

"Good boy," Ben says and then realized what he said came out wrong, "I mean- you're a good runner. You're fast, you know."

Carlos smiles, "Oh yeah. Thank you." He says and continues to love Dude.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?" Ben asks.

Carlos nods, "Okay." He says.

"I'll see you later," Ben says.

He hears Carlos respond. But Ben didn't reply, he just couldn't help but shake away a sudden guilt that has consumed his heart at the moment. He was going to be king, and one thing is for sure, he wasn't going to give up on the Isle of the Lost.


	3. 03

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel was walking to her room, when she bumped into Jane. She seemed to be in a hurry but also at the same time lost.

"Jane? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked her roommate.

Jane paused and turned to Rachel, "You helped the villain kids find their rooms right?"

Rachel nods and placed her hands on her hips, "Please tell me you're not avoiding them?"

Jane shakes her head, "N- No. Actually I was going to meet up with Mal and Evie, but um- uh I don't know where their room is."

Rachel was shocked. She didn't expect Jane to get over being afraid of Mal, but it could've been because Mal did use a spell to change her hair. Yeah, Rachel had heard about it. The whole school had been talking about it.

"Ca- Can you help me find their room?" Jane asks.

Rachel nods, "Sure."

Jane smiled and was happy as she followed Rachel down the halls. Rachel and Jane had been roommates for a year now, but the two had barely talked. Jane was always alone and Rachel had tried to talk to Jane, but the girl seemed to have a fear of rejection.

When they arrived at the room, Rachel knocked on the door and Evie was the one who opened the door. She had a smile on her face.

"Rachel," Evie says and then noticed Jane, "Jane. Welcome."

Evie parted from the door allowing the two Auardon girls to enter the room. Evie moved to her desk, working on fashion stuff. Like drawing out new outfits, and what not. Jane had went over to Mal, who was on her bed. The two were talking quietly.

Rachel shut the door and walked over to Evie.

"You make your own outfits?" Rachel asks.

Evie looks at Rachel with a smile, "More here," She says, "It's much harder to get a hold of the materials I'd love to work with on the Isle."

Rachel nods and then looks away. She was a bit uncomfortable, not because she hated them but because she hadn't really talked to Evie or Mal. She had briefly talked to Carlos, but spent the most time talking to Jay.

"Oh- um Rachel," Evie says, "Thank you for sticking up for me when we arrived."

Rachel gives Evie a small smile, "It's not trouble. I may have grown up with Audrey and Ben, but- I don't always like how Audrey treats people. And besides, technically you're a princess like me."

Mal then spoke up, "Speaking of that, I've been meaning to ask." Mal starts, "Who exactly are your parents?"

Rachel's eyes move to Mal, Mal was sitting up on her bed and Jane was standing by the bed. Evie was looking up from her fashion sketches because she too was curious.

Rachel smiles, "Princess Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert."

Mal chuckles, "You're last name is Fitzherbert?"

Rachel sighs as she nods her head, "Sadly, yes."

Mal made a smirk as she laid back on her stomach to sketch. Evie turns back to her own sketch as well, and Jane began to pace back and forth.

"Wasn't Eugene Fitzherbert a villain at one point?" Evie asks.

Jane looks at Evie, "You guys know?"

Rachel glanced at Jane and then to Evie, "Yeah. A former thief."

Mal didn't look up, "And because your mom was a princess, your dad got to stay here." She says.

Rachel nods, "Yeah. That's what my mom told me." Rachel said.

No one responded from that. Jane then went on her rant after the silence lingered longer than the girls had hoped. She was ranting how her mom didn't want her to be happy. How she wasn't beautiful.

"Mom said, if a boy can't see the beauty withing then he's not worth it. Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Jane asks as she paces.

Rachel sat down in front of Mal's bed frame. Mal didn't seem to care or notice.

"Auradon," Mal says.

Evie then lifted up something she was working on, a dress that Rachel hadn't even noticed.

"Mal, do you like?" Evie asks.

Mal looks up, "Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes." She says.

Evie smiles, "I know." She says.

Jane sits down on Evie's bed, "I'll never get a boyfriend." She complains.

"Boyfriends are overrated," Mal says.

Rachel glanced at Mal, "Ditto."

Mal's eyebrow raised at that comment but was taken back when she heard Evie call her out.

"And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie asks.

Mal glanced at Evive, "It's cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time." Mal said.

Evie gets up, "I forgot to do Chad's homework!"

Evie gets up from her spot and grabs what Rachel recognized as Chad's backpack. What was Evie doing, doing Chad's homework? Rachel frowns. Knowing Chad, he was using Evie and she had no idea.

"Chad? As in Chad Charming?" Rachel asks.

Evie nods smiling, "He says he'll take me out on a date if I help me out this one time." She says.

Mal rolls her eyes.

Just then entering the room was none other than Lonnie. Lonnie didn't need to open the door, seeing as Rachel never shut the door behind her.

"Hey guys!" Lonnie says, "I'm Lonnie."

Mal and Evie didn't seem to care, Rachel and Jane glanced at each other and then to Lonnie who seemed a bit impatient for a moment.

"My mom's Mulan? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and well, you're evil." Lonnie was speaking directly to Mal, "But do you think you could do mine?"

Mal doesn't even look up, "Why would I do that for you?"

Lonnie pulls out a bag, "I'll pay you fifty dollars."

Evie got up and took the bag, "Good answer. I need to buy more material." Evie says and locks eyes with Mal before turning to Lonnie, "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights."

Lonnie shakes her head, "I want it cool. Like Mal's."

Mal looks up, "Really?"

Evie then adds, "The split ends too?"

Mal gives Evie a look and she grabs her spell book. Rachel looks at it, it was Maleficent's spell book from what the rumors had said. She opened the page of the hair spell.

"Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair." Mal says the spell.

Lonnie's head moved left and then right before she ducked her hair down. She looks up and her short bob was replaced with light brown long hair. Lonnie stepped over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Evie goes on to tell Lonnie that they could do something to fix the hair, but Lonnie insisted she liked it that way.

"I love it!" Lonnie exclaims.

"You do?" Evie asks.

Lonnie nods, "It's just," Then Lonnie rips up on her skirt, "Now I'm cool."

Mal smirks, "Like ice."

Jane walked over and did the same thing that Lonnie had done, which shocked not only everyone but mostly Jane. What had come over her? Jane covered her mouth and turned to Rachel.

"What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!" Jane yells.

**-D1-**

Jay entered in Mal and Evie's dorm. Evie was doing some homework, Carlos was on a laptop with Dude resting next to him, and Mal was on her bed looking through her spell book all annoyed.

Jay had came into the room in a tourney jersey.

"Yo-ho-ho!" Jay says as he posed.

Carlos looks up, "Hey!" He smiles.

Jay walks over to Mal by her bed, "Did you plan work with Jane? Are you going to see the wand?"

Mal glares at Jay, "Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book, if I hadn't completely struck out?" She says.

Jay shakes his head, "Oh someone's in a bad mood." He says.

Mal closes the book in frustration, "My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!" She yells.

Jay sees her stressing, and he knew she was the glue that held them together but she needed to hear that they got this from someone other than herself.

"We can do this," Jay says, "If we stick together."

Mal nods and then stands up, "And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten."

"To the core," The others finished.

Evie goes back to what she was doing and says, "Oh yeah. I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course." She noticed everyone staring at her, "What?"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mal gets up and goes to the door, opening it to reveal Ben and Rachel. Ben had a big smile on his face, and Rachel has a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything- that you needed." Ben says.

Rachel looks at Ben and sighs as she shakes her head.

Mal glanced at her friends and then to Ben, "Not that I know of."

Ben nods, "Okay. Alright, well if you change you mind you can always find myself or Rach-."

Mal then remembered what Evie had said prior, "Oh wait-! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

Rachel nods, "The whole school is invited," She says.

Mal smiles, "Wow. That's beyond exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?" She asks.

Ben frowns but still tries to smile, "I wish you could. Up front it's just me, my folks, close friends like Rachel, and my girlfriend." He says.

"And your girlfriend?" Mal says.

Ben nods, "Yeah, I'm sorry." He says.

Mal kept her smile on her face, "Okay. Thanks, bye."

She shut the door in Ben's and Rachel's face. Mal walks a little away from the door and then to her friends, giving them a smirk.

"I think it's time Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend, and I need a love spell." Mal said.

Carlos reached from Mal's bed to her spell book, and tossed it at the purple haired teen.

**-D1-**

Rachel and Ben were walking down the hallway leaving the dorms. They were walking away from Mal's and Evie's dorm.

"Not suspicious at all, Ben?" Rachel asks.

Ben shakes his head, "Nope."

"Don't you think that Mal is a bit-," Rachel was cut off.

"I think she has a small crush," Ben says, "Its sweet."

Rachel looks at her friend, "And you have a girlfriend, remember?"

Ben nods, "I know, Rachel."

She noticed something with him. He had frowned the moment mentioning Audrey, not even by name.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

Ben looks at Rachel, "Am I doing everything right?" He asks.

"You're now asking that question, future king?" She teased.

They reached the stairs, Rachel had stepped down a few of the steps but paused when she didn't hear Ben following her. She turned and noticed the prince had stopped above.

"I'm serious," He says.

Rachel walked back up the stairs, "Ben, you do what you think is right." She says.

Ben kept the frown, "How do I know if what I'm doing is right?" He asks.

Rachel smiles and grabbed his hand, she placed it on his heart and he looks at her confused like. She kept the smile as she held onto his hand resting on his chest.

"Listen to your heart," Rachel says.

Ben let out a small chuckle, "When did you get so wise?"

Rachel also laughed as she let go of his hand, "I have always been wise. You never listen to my advice."

The two laugh as they head down the stairs.

**-D1-**

Somehow, some way, Rachel was dragged by Lonnie and Jane to a sleepover with some of the other Auardon princesses. Which was odd. Usually they didn't want to hang out with her, not because she is a daughter of a former villain but because she wasn't what one pictured as a princess.

She was wearing light purple PJ's, it was light purple long sleeve shirt and light purple shorts. She had her hair in a messy bun because she wanted her hair out of her face.

The girls were in the middle of playing some truth or dare game, when Lonnie drawn Rachel's attention from the starry sky.

"Rachel," Lonnie says, "Truth or dare?"

Rachel frowns.

She hated playing games that ended up being a possibility of embarrassment, and since she wasn't close with these girls she didn't want to confess something private nor do something that could make her embarrassed.

"I don't want to play." Rachel says.

"Come on," Jane says, "It's fun."

Another girl nods.

A few more pressured Rachel in and next thing she knew, she was no longer sitting by the window and was sitting in the circle with the girls.

"Uh, truth." Rachel finally answered.

Lonnie nods, "Do you have a crush on Jay?"

Rachel's face turned pink, "Wh- What? No!" She exclaimed.

"She's blushing!" One girl yells.

"She so has feeling for him!" Another says.

Growing annoyed Rachel got angry and left the room. She slammed the door shut behind her and sat down in the hallway.

She had barely talked to Jay, let alone the other villain kids to determine if she was close with them. Sure, she and Jay had held a long conversation but it was one conversation. Rachel frowned.

The door opened.

"Rachel?" It was Lonnie.

Rachel didn't answer.

Lonnie sat down next to her, "I'm sorry if we embarrassed you," She says, "It was just a dumb question."

Rachel frowns and then says, "I don't care." She says, "I might just head back to my dorm. I'm not feeling like being apart of a sleepover right now."

Lonnie reached out, "No, no, no. Please stay. I'll tell the girls to lay off of you." She says.

Rachel said nothing as Lonnie got up and left her in the hallway, she heard some giggling followed by some muffled sounds that could've been Lonnie, and then the door opened.

"Want to come with me to find Mal?" Lonnie asks.

Rachel stands up, "Why?"

"Because some of the other girls want their hair like mine and Jane's.?" Lonnie said.

Rachel shrugs, "Sure."

**-D1-**

The villain kids were in the kitchen with the spell book, and the stuff all together in their cookie dough.

"Alright, it says that we still need one tear, and I never cry." Mal says as she stirs the batter.

Carlos was hugging Dude from where he sat, "Let's just chop some onions." He says

Mal shakes her head, "No. It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly." She says.

Jay shrugs, "A tear's a tear." He says from where he stood.

Evie shakes her head from where she stood, "That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based horomones than a reflex tear." She says.

Mal glanced at Evie with a smile, "Listen to you." She says.

Evie smiles at Mal's comment.

Jay crossed his arms and then says, "I knew that."

Carlos shoves him from his seat, "Did not."

Jay and Carlos shove each other for a moment, before the door of the kitchen is opened and revealed Lonnie with Rachel. Jay had stopped and locked his eyes on Rachel. Mal quickly put a cloth over her spell book to avoid the two girls to know their real intentions.

"There you are, Mal!" Lonnie says dragging Rachel with her, "We were looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!"

Rachel glanced at Jay and then to the cookie dough, "Midnight snack, huh?"

Lonnie smiles, "What are you guys making?" She asks.

Mal got nervous, "Nothing special, just um cookies."

Lonnie reached into the dough and dipped her finger in, she taste tested the dough, despite the panic from the villain kids. And Rachel noticed it.

"I'm not gonna double dip," Lonnie says.

Evie looks at Lonnie, "Feel anything?"

Mal nods, "Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?"

Jay steps over and smiles, "Hey, there."

Lonnie gives him a look, "It could use some chips," And then heads to the fridge.

Jay looks back at his friends. Rachel noticed the confusion on their face as Lonnie headed to the fridge to grab the chocolate chips.

"Chips?" Jay asks.

Lonnie came back over with the chocolate chips and began to place them inside the cookie dough.

"And those are-?" Mal was confused.

Rachel looks at them, "Chocolate chips," She answered.

Lonnie smiles and continues, "Just the most important food group," She says and then realized, "Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies?"

Mal and the others look sad among themselves. And Rachel realized something, earlier that day Ben had mentioned Carlos' experience with Dude. How he was afraid of him and that his mother told him that dogs were killing machines. Did the villains not love their children?

"Like, when you're feeling sad and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and-," Lonnie says.

"Lonnie," Rachel tries to get her to stop.

Lonnie glanced from Rachel to the villains kids, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asks.

Mal frowns, "It's just different where we're from." She says.

Lonnie almost laughed, "Yeah, I know." Then realized, "I just- you know, I thought even villains love their kids."

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay just look so sad. All of them looking away, with painful expressions on their faces. Rachel could only assume what their parents told them, if it was loving and caring it was the total opposite.

"Oh, how awful," Lonnie says with tears in her eyes.

Mal noticed the tear and swiped it from Lonnie's cheek and into the dough without them noticing.

"Yeah, well big bummer but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by." Mal says smiling, "Really, really have a good night."

Mal was getting Rachel and Lonnie out by force, but the two really didn't think much about it. Rachel just assumed they didn't want to be seen as hurt or broken by their parents or with what happened to them on the Isle and wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams." Mal said.

Lonnie from the door smiles saying, "Good night."

Rachel waves, "Night."

And then when the door shut, Mal turns to the core four.

"Okay, boys, cookie sheets. Evie, oven." Mal says.

And the boys quickly moves, Carlos getting up and following Jay to get the cookies sheets. Evie went over to the oven like Mal had asked.


	4. 04

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel was at her locker the next day. She heard some shouting, cheering actually. Rachel looked up to see none other than Jay leaning against a railing, and below were girls screaming his name. Some of the girls were the same girls who were at the sleepover.

Rachel groans.

Thinking about how they teased her literally hours before about the idea of having a crush on Jay, and now they were flocking to him. It was only because they got makeovers thanks to Mal. Rachel wasn't jealous of the girls getting new looks like Audrey was, but she really wished they would get to know them instead of liking the villain kids for getting something in return.

She was surprised that somehow she managed to have blocked out most of Audrey's complaining to Ben.

"She did it to Jane's hair, too. Fairy Godmother's not happy about." Audrey says sounding very annoyed.

Rachel shuts her locker and turns to the princess, "What's the harm?" She asks.

Audrey turns to Rachel, "What's the harm?" She then turns back to her boyfriend, "It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know it's the lips, the legs, and the clothes. Then everybody looks good and then- where will I be?"

Ben tries to comfort his girlfriend, "Listen, Audrey." He says.

Audrey shakes her head, "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" She asks.

Ben nods, "Okay."

"Bye, Bennyboo." Audrey says.

"Bye," Ben says.

She kisses Ben on the cheek, and didn't even acknowledge Rachel as she walked off. Rachel leaned against the lockers and stared at the future king.

"Still head over heels for her?" Rachel asks.

Ben doesn't answer. He shakes his head and then turns around to find Mal at her locker. Rachel noticed this as well. Rachel moved off the rows of lockers and then stepped next to Ben.

"I'll see you at the game," Rachel says.

Ben looks at Rachel, "Alright." He smiles, "Later."

Rachel glanced at the villain kids now outside, "Yeah, later."

Mal seemed to have waited for Rachel to leave for her to move forward with her plan, if they handed the cookie while Rachel was around Mal was too concerned that Rachel might catch onto their plan.

Mal shuts her locker with a wicked smile, "Hey, Bennyboo." She says with excitement.

Ben smiles, "Hey." He says as he steps over to Mal.

"I just made a batch of cookies." Mal pulls out a bag with one cookie in it, "Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"

Ben shakes his head smiling, "Oh, I uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much." He says, "Next time."

Mal pretended to be sadden by the news, "No, yeah. I completely understand. Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains." She says.

Ben shakes his head, "No, no, no."

"No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that." Mal went on.

Ben shakes his head, "No, that's not it. No, no, no, I really- really do." Ben says.

Mal looks at him nodding, "No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess."

Mal goes into the bag and pulls out the cookie. The villain child goes to eat the cookie, but Ben grabs it from her hands and takes a bite.

"See that? Totally trust you. Totally." Ben says.

Mal looks at him, "How are they?" She asks.

At this point; Evie and Carlos were standing behind Mal and Jay was standing next to Ben. Ben had only the one bite, but that was enough.

"They're good. They're great! They're amazing!" Ben says, "They're uh- I mean, they're chewy and- and you know, they- is that walnuts?"

Ben rambled a bit about how he likes walnuts and even about the chocolate chips, as well as going to say it was soft and sweet. But Ben begins to feel the effect of the spell, and he stares at the purple haired teen.

"Mal have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben asks.

Jay placed his hands firm on Ben's shoulders, "How are you feeling, bro?" He asks.

Ben looks at Mal, "I feel- I feel- I feel like- like singing your name." Ben then burst to sing, "Mal!"

Jay covers Ben's mouth, as Mal takes the cookie from the prince to put it back into the bag. Jay and Carlos head away to the field for the game.

**-D1-**

It was forty-seven seconds left in the game, and was down two points against Sherwood. The boys were fighting hard, heck the coach had sent out Chad and then even sent out Jay and Carlos.

From the sidelines, the cheerleaders, which included Audrey and Rachel were cheering on the team.

Audrey glanced at Rachel, "Have you found a date for Ben's coronation?" She asks.

Rachel waves the pom poms in such a lack of enthusiastic mood, "Is now really the time for this conversation?" She asks.

Audrey nods as she does the cheer motions as the team, "Yes. You are Bennyboo's longest friend and showing up without a date to his coronation could be humiliating."

Rachel mimics the motions and groans, "I'll take my chances, Audrey." She says.

The announcer goes on to say everything that is going on, on the field. The teams break from their huddles, and the tipoff is ready. A long ass goes to Jay, and he dishes off to Ben. Carlos managed to block, and even goes a little dance. Jay gets the ball back.

The cheerleaders cheer and scream, along with everyone on the bleachers. Audrey glanced at the field and then watched Jay run with with ball, then to Rachel. Something in her eyes, a spark maybe, and it made Audrey shake her head.

"Are you crushing on Jay?" Audrey asks, "He's bad."

Rachel glanced at Audrey, "No I'm not crushing on him. Besides, he's not that bad."

"He hurts people," Audrey argued.

Rachel groans again, "Can we talk about this later?"

Audrey doesn't respond to Rachel, instead calls out for the team to do a cheer. Which Rachel follows the motions as the team.

A big block by Chad, and Ben moves over wide to give it back to Jay after some passing between Ben and Jay. Jay goes for a shot, but is a bust seeing as a goalkeeper managed to have blocked it.

There was twenty-three seconds left. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay jumped and leaped to avoid being hit. Chad blocks, and Jay dishes off to Ben. Carlos gets knocked down, though Jay picks up his friend and they head out of the kill zone. The ball ends up to Jay. Carlos pulls out his shield and has Jay throw the ball at his shield. Which Jay does, the ball goes into the air, Jay jumps into the air after being thrown up by some help from Carlos, and passes it to Ben.

Ben then scores. Ben shoots the winning shot. Everyone on the Auradon side goes crazy. Screaming and cheering whereas the other team just sulks in defeat. The announcer continues and then is stopped by Ben.

And what happened next was something Rachel didn't expect.

**-D1-**

After Ben's love confession to Mal, and Audrey getting hurt and deciding to rebound with Chad; Rachel needed some sort of answers.

As she went searching for Ben, she instead ran into Jay.

"Didn't know you were a cheerleader?" Jay asks eyeing her.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Only because Audrey wanted me to be one."

"And do you do everything Audrey asks of you?" Jay asks.

Rachel crossed her arms, "I don't know, do you do everything Mal tells you to do?"

Jay didn't say anything.

Rachel frowns and then pitches the bridge of her nose, she sighs. Jay looks at her, noticing that her frustration wasn't aimed at him.

"Sorry," Rachel says, "It's just I'm looking for Ben."

Jay nods crossing his arms on his chest, "Because of the impromptu to musical number?"

Rachel nods, "What else do you think it could've been?"

Jay nods and then gestures to the right, "I saw him last over there, but he has since vanished. Probably off planning some romantic date for him and Mal."

Rachel frowns and then says, "Great,"

Jay raised his eyebrow, "You okay?"

Rachel looks at him, "Oh- um it's just, Ben and I have been friends since we were in diapers so- I just thought he would've told me that he was going to break up with Audrey. I knew she wasn't making him happy, but how he did it- it was pretty harsh."

Jay shrugs, "Even though she's been harsh?"

"No one deserves to be treated like that," Rachel says, "Villain or princess."

Rachel goes to walk off, but then left someone grab her arm. She turns and sees Jay had grabbed her arm.

"Um- uh would you like to join the remaining team members in some victory pizza?" Jay asks.

This caused Rachel to smile. Something in her smile made Jay smile, and not in his charm smile he does to every girl here.

"As tempting as that sounds," Rachel says, "Maybe next time."

Jay lets go of Rachel, and he watches the princess walk off. He doesn't notice Carlos coming over. The young villain boy had pizza all over his face, and two slices in his hands.

"You have feelings for her," Carlos teased.

Jay shoves Carlos, "Do not," He declares.

**-D1-**

Despite having zero luck in finding Ben, Rachel had headed back to her dorm to change from her cheer uniform. After that, she headed to find Audrey. She wanted to check on her to make sure she was okay.

Sure, Audrey had told many people she was fine. But Rachel knew that wasn't the case. Audrey may had told the entire school she is taking Chad to the coronation instead, but that didn't change Ben's mind.

Rachel was now wearing a light purple tank top, light purple skinny jeans, light brown sandals, and she had her hair still up but now in a braid.

When she arrived at Audrey's door, she was a bit nervous to face Audrey's wrath even though she didn't break Audrey's heart.

Rachel knocks, "Audrey," She says softly.

Audrey opens the door and glares, "What do you want?"

Rachel held her hands up, "I'm worried." She says.

Rachel can see Audrey had been crying, which was something Rachel wasn't expecting. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty had red eyes and makeup running down her face.

"Oh really?" Audrey rolls her eyes, "I find that shocking."

Audrey goes to shut the door in Rachel's face, but Rachel managed to place her hand firmly on the door keeping it open.

"I'm serious," Rachel says, "I've known you since we were babies. And I'm worried."

Audrey turns to Rachel, "Isn't this what you've wanted, Rachel?"

Rachel was confused.

"You never liked me dating Ben! Never once!" Audrey yelled, "You were always jealous that I took him away from you!"

Rachel frowns, "That's not true, Audrey."

Audrey nods, "Yes it is! Don't deny it!"

"I knew he wasn't happy as of late," Rachel says softly, "But I never wanted that for you. Never public."

Audrey sniffled a little and seemed to sort of calm down, but not fully. She still had tears sliding down her face with her makeup.

"He chose her," Audrey says, "It was suppose to be me."

Suddenly Rachel was embraced by Audrey, neither spoke or anything. Instead Rachel just held onto Audrey as she needed some comfort. Sure, Audrey may not have treated Ben well like a good girlfriend but she didn't deserve to be humiliated by the whole school.

"I'm going to be the laughing stock," Audrey cried.

Rachel just placed her hand on Audrey's back, "No you won't," She says, "I'm sure there will be some new gossip tomorrow."

But that didn't make it better, and Rachel knew it. To Audrey, the man of her dreams had broke her heart with no explanation and was now in love with another girl. Rachel wished she knew where Ben was so she could either hit him or corner him demanding some explanation. But instead, she was stuck in the hallway in front of Audrey's room hugging onto the princess who had been a friend but also a bully for a majority of Rachel's childhood.

**-D1-**

Some time later, after Rachel had managed to escape the weeping Audrey, she had found herself outside. She was sitting at a picnic table, alone, per-usual.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jay.

"So did you find Ben?" Jay asks as he sits down.

Rachel frowns, "No. I can't find him."

Jay leans on his right hand, "Sorry about that."

Rachel turns to him, "Why are you apologizing? It's not this is your fault."

When Rachel had said that, Jay got silent. He adjusted his beanie, and Rachel could sense something was bothering him. She didn't want to pester or seem like everyone else drilling the villain kids with information to see if they are up to something.

"How was victory pizza?" Rachel asks.

Jay smirks, "Great," He says, "Pretty sure coach didn't realize how much food Carlos and I were gonna eat."

Rachel and Jay let out soft laughs.

"You went to town on the pizza, huh?" Rachel asks.

Jay nods, "Yeah."

"And I assume you two made a mess," She went on.

Jay pretended to look offended, "Why would you assume that?" He asks.

Rachel kept her smile, "Because when we first met, Carlos had chocolate all over his face." She says.

"Carlos is a child," Jay says.

Rachel kept teasing, "Oh and you're not?"

Jay nods and then stood up, "He's a boy and I am a man."

Jay then jumped onto the table and did a pose. He was showing off his muscles and then turned to hear Rachel laughing at him, but not in a mean way. Jay just stared at her, and he slowly lowered his arms from his ridiculous pose.

Jay shakes his head and sat back down. Rachel glanced from him to the sky, Jay watches her. He sees the smile still plastered on her face.

"Thanks for that, Jay." Rachel says and tilts her head to look at him, "I needed a laugh."

Jay kept his smile, "Don't mention it," He says.

There was a moment of silence that lingered among them, it wasn't filled with tension or anything. Jay glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck and then turned back to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel." Jay says.

Rachel turns, "Yeah?"

"I'm uh- glad that you're not like any of the girls here," He says, "I mean you're not stuck up or fake. You're pretty cool."

Rachel had a smile on her face, "Well you're pretty cool too," She then punched him on the shoulder.

He laughed at her, "You call that a punch?"

The two laughed about how Rachel's punches were pathetic and how weak she was. Jay was motioning how to form a perfect punch and how to strike an opponent.

Meanwhile, walking with her books was Evie. She sees Jay and Rachel sitting close together laughing. A smile appeared on Evie's face. It was good to see Jay talking to someone that didn't lead to him using his fists. But then a frown appeared on her face, once everything is said and done and the villains have escaped The Isle of the Lost, what would happen to Rachel?

Evie knew Mal would think Jay is pretending, because that's how Jay was. He couldn't settle on picking one girl, but Evie knew better. She could see how Jay is around Rachel, it was different than him charming his way on the Isle. To Jay, Rachel was special, but he was never going to admit that to anyone.


	5. 05

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

In Remedial Goodness 101 class, the villain kids were working on their school work and Rachel setting something up and Fairy Godmother approaching them.

"Children, as you uh know, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to uh- distance, we've arranged for a special treat." Fairy Godmother says with a smile.

She gestures the teens to follow her. Mal lead the way with Evie, Jay, and Carlos behind her. Rachel had a monitor sitting in front of them on a wheeling standing. Rachel handed a remote to Fairy Godmother, who pressed a button.

On the screen were the villains Rachel had only heard about in stories.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear." It was Maleficent.

Fairy Godmother handed the remote back to the princess, Rachel set it on the stand and stepped a little out of frame. She didn't want to be seen by the villains.

"Is it- Is is-?" Maleficent says.

"Press enter," Jafar says

They witness these villains who were once terrifying in their glory days, have issues with a simple remote.

"Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, it's broken. Ugh! I have electronic equpi-!" Maleficent cut herself off.

It was at that point that the villains were now able to see and hear everything coming from the classroom.

Evil Queen approached the screen, "Evie! It's mommy. Oh, look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She says.

Maleficent rolls her eyes, "Don't you mean the weeds?"

Cruella moves closer to the screen, "Oh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asks.

Mal stepped forward, "This is Fairy Godmother," She introduced.

Maleficent chuckles, "Still doing tricks with eggplants?

Fairy Godmother got a little upset, "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage." She declares.

Maleficent continued, "You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really? What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" She then laughed.

Fairy Godmother frowns, "They were mice! They were not-!" She turns to the teens, "They were mice.

Fairy Godmother walks out of frame of the monitor, standing near Rachel. Mal then steps more into the center of the screen, Evie on her left and the boys on her right.

"Hi, mom." Mal says.

"Mal!" Maleficent exclaims, "I m-m miss you."

Jafar leans in a little, "You children are never far from our thoughts."

Part of Rachel wanted to smile at that comment from Jarfar, but her eyes land on Jay which told her another story. He didn't seem to fully buy what his dad had said. She couldn't believe that villains would not treat their children poorly. There had to be some love, somewhere.

"How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asks.

Mal kept a smile, "Uh, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after- that." Mal says.

Maleficent got closer to the screen, "When?"

"Friday, 10 A.M.." Mal answers.

Maleficent frowns, "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wa- you- you little nugget that I love so much."

Now Rachel knew Maleficent didn't mean it. She could just tell. That was so fake, but also she was about to say? Magic something, she didn't quite hear the last part.

Mal continues, "Yes. I completely understand, mother."

Cruella shoves Maleficent out of the view, and leans close to the screen. Cruella must've noticed Dude in Carlos's hands.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella asks.

Carlos frowns and shakes his head.

"Oh yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs." Cruella says.

Rachel couldn't even believe that, these people were just horrible. Rachel's eyes flutter to Carlos. He held onto the dog for dear life, without harming Dude. But it seemed the smaller one was going to take a stand.

"He's the perfect size for a pet." Carlos declares.

The remark did seem to shock them, not just the villains but Carlos's friends as well. Jay placed a firm hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed!" Carlos yells.

Just then a fight breaks out on the Isle between Jafar and Cruella, yelling at each other about how Cruella is crazy and how Jarfar is a two-bit salesman. It got to the point that Jay grabbed the remote and turned it off so quickly. He slammed the remote down, and looked down at the floor.

Fairy Godmother saw the expressions on the teens face, and frowned.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother says.

Jay looks up now, "Thanks for the special treat." He says.

Fairy Godmother nods, "Of course," She says.

The teens go to their respected seats to grab their things, and leave the room. The villain kids had a head start on Rachel, seeing as she had to put more of her things in her bag.

The villain kids paused by the door for a moment, gathering around Mal with worried expressions.

"M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asks concern filled her eyes.

Mal tried to look confident, "I think they'll be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately- proud of us for doing our best." She says.

Carlos didn't believe that, "Really?" He questioned.

Mal shakes her head, "No, I think we're definitely goners." She says.

Evie nods, "Yeah."

The villain kids went their own direction, but Jay was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He paused and turned around to see Rachel there. She seemed to have sprinted to catch up with him, seeing as he was no longer in the classroom and was in the halls.

"Jay about what happened in there," Rachel starts, "If you ever need to talk to someone-."

Jay cuts her off, "Thanks but it's no big deal." He shrugs it off and heads to class.

Rachel frowns and stands there alone for a moment, before stalking behind Jay to the direction of the shared class the two have together.

**-D1-**

Later that day, before she had to meet for the stupid Be Our Guest performance for Family Day, Rachel had finally found Ben.

Ben was seemingly looking for Rachel.

"Rachel," Ben says.

Rachel punched him on the shoulder, "Where have you been! I've been looking for you since the game!" She yells.

Ben held his hands up, "Whoa, whoa! Look I'm sorry." He says.

Rachel crossed her arms on her chest, "Better have a good reason," She says, "Because I wanted to know what the heck was up when you dumped Audrey like that for Mal."

Ben frowns, "Yeah that wasn't a great way to break up." He says, "I'll admit on my part it wasn't great but to be honest that wasn't fully me."

Rachel seemed confused, "What?"

Ben doesn't say anything.

"Ben!" Rachel shoves him, "What happened!"

Ben held his hands up again, "Okay, okay, but no more hitting." He says, "And promise not to freak out."

Rachel sighs, "Fine."

The two begin walking in the direction of the gardens where the Family Day event was going to take place. And it was then that Ben proceed to tell Rachel everything.

"So Mal had placed a love spell on me," Ben says.

"A love spell?" Rachel asks.

Ben nods, "I realized after being in the Enchanted Lake," He says.

"Ben, she put you under a spell." Rachel frowns, "Maybe Audrey was right."

Ben halts and placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "No. No. She isn't right." He says, "Look, Mal probably didn't know how to act out her feelings. She had a little crush on me and putting a spell on me was probably the only way she knew how to react."

Rachel still kept a frown, "But that doesn't make it right," She says, "You had a girlfriend at the time."

Ben nods, "I know. She must've felt she couldn't trust it to happen naturally." He says.

Rachel frown remains, "I suppose," She looks at Ben, "I mean I saw first hand how those villains treat their children. It wasn't pleasant."

Ben frowns now and lets go of Rachel's shoulders. Fairy Godmother and Ben had the idea to allow the villain kids access to speak to their families since they couldn't on Family Day.

"That bad?" Ben asks.

Rachel nods, "Cruella said Dude was the perfect size for earmuffs."

Ben frowns, "Wow."

Rachel nods and then the two continue walking to the direction of the garden.

"So did you tell Mal you knew about the spell?" Rachel asks.

Ben shakes his head, "No. I am going to let her to that," He says, "So please don't tell."

Rachel looks at him and nods, "Alright." She says.

Ben and Rachel continue walking, and Ben could see the look of dread on her face.

"What?" Ben asks.

Rachel glanced at her closest friend, "It's just this performance."

"What about it?" Ben asks.

Rachel shrugs, "Me and singing."

Ben laughs lightly, "Rachel, I've known you forever and you cannot get over this. You are talented."

Rachel shrugs again, "Don't think so."

"Stop saying that," Ben says placing his arm around her shoulder, "You have an amazing voice, just like your mom."

Rachel eyes him, "If you say so."

**-D1-**

In the boy's dorm the teens were plotting. They had a map on the table and were all gathered around it. Going over their plan.

"Okay, we all know what this look likes," Mal says showing the drawing of the magic wand, "So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here."

Mal points to places on the map, while the other three listen.

"I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?" Mal turns to the smaller one.

Carlos nods, "Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier and uh get back on the island with the wand." He says.

Mal nods, "Perfect. Evie?" She turns to Evie.

"Yeah?" Evie asks.

Mal hands Evie a perfume looking glass container, "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light." She says.

Evie glanced over and noticed Mal going through her spell book. The page Mal was on was a page on how to break the love spell.

"You want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asks frowning.

Mal looks at Evie, "Yeah. You know, for after. I don't know- I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra- cruel." Mal says and then left.

Evie frowns, "Oh, M."


	6. 06

_****I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy****_

_**(A/N: Rapunzel in IRL will be portrayed by Mandy Moore and Eugene Fitzherbert will be portrayed by Zachary Levi. I know Mandy is 35 and Zachary is 38, but I'd like to picture that they married young and had Rachel at a young age.)**_

After performing that musical number, Rachel had moved away from everyone else. She felt awkward in her outfit. She was dressed like most of the girls here. She was wearing a light purple dress with a white collar and long sleeves, light purple wedge heels, her hair curly, and even wearing makeup.

"Is that my, Yellow Flower?" Came from none other than Rachel's mother.

Rachel turned around and noticed her mother and father approaching them. Rachel's mother always looked elegant.

Rachel smiles, "Mom, dad."

Rachel was embraced by her mother first, she looked over Rachel. This is something her mom would do often, she was just making sure Rachel was doing fine.

"Have you been eating well? Has classes been okay?" Rapunzel asks, "Do you need anything from us?"

Stepping in was her father, "Now, now, Punzie. You don't need to ask our daughter a million of questions." He says.

Eugene then embraced his daughter. Rachel held onto her dad a little longer than her mom, nothing against her mom but she kind of had a closer bond with her dad.

"So how is school, kiddo?" Eugene asks.

Rachel smiles, "Everything is good. Classes have been fine." She says.

Rapunzel nods and glanced around, "And there hasn't been any issues with the new students?" Rapunzel asks.

Sure, like Rachel knew her mother was quite forgiving. She was willing to forgive Mother Gothel, but she was also concerned because Rapunzel doesn't know these kids. She had heard about Ben's proclamation like many people of Auardon, and wasn't sure how the students would handle villain kids.

"They've been fine," Rachel says, "I've been helping Fairy Godmother in their goodness class and for the most part they've been okay."

Eugene smiles, "So you've befriended them?"

Rachel's eyes search for Jay, "Yeah."

When her eyes land on Jay by the chocolate fountain, she couldn't help but smile. She watched him and Carlos make a mess but it was quite a show.

Eugene and Rapunzel noticed it and saw the look their daughter had at the villain boy. They both looked at each other and then sighed.

"Oh no," Eugene says, "She's finally interested in boys."

Rapunzel smirks, "And you thought that day would never happen."

Rachel turns to her parents, "I'm not- not interested in boys. Jay- they're only friends." She says.

Rapunzel nods not believing, "Uh huh."

Eugene placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Look I get it, it's hard to admit you like someone. Take it from me, when your mother discovered her feelings for me she didn't know how to handle them."

Rachel made a face. She knew her dad to tell lies about his parent's love story. After all he use to tell her that his mom begged and pleaded for them to get married, when it was the other way around.

Rapunzel stepped next to her husband, "I still have that frying pan, Eugene." She eyes her husband.

Ben and Mal came over, Rapunzel and Eugene noticed how close the two were. Ben's arm was around Mal's shoulders. Mal seemed a bit uncomfortable, but still had a smile.

"My parents were wondering if you'd like to join us all in a game of croquet before lunch?" Ben asks.

Rapunzel smiles, "Of course."

Rapunzel locks arms with Eugene and heads over to where Queen Belle and King Beast were at, leaving the teens alone for a moment.

Mal looks at them, "I'll go get my friends," She says.

Ben nods and kisses her on the cheek, "We'll meet you guys over there."

Mal nods and heads off. Rachel had watched her closely, even though Ben had said not to worry about the love potion, she was a bit on edge about it. That was the only "bad" thing the villain kids have done but if what Ben claims about the reason for the spell is true, she can't fully be mad.

**-D1-**

The teens were playing croquet, or rather being taught by Ben. Carlos and Jay were attempting to play, but the younger boy ended up chasing after Dude. Evie was talking with Queen Belle, it seemed they were talking about fashion and what not. Possibly about what they are wearing to the coronation.

Rachel spots her parents by King Beast. She moves her eyes to see Mal standing a little off to herself.

Rachel stepped over, "Croquet isn't for everyone." Rachel says smiling.

Mal turns to Rachel, "I didn't quite understand it from how Ben was explaining it." She says.

Rachel laughs, "Don't worry, I've never understood it." Rachel says.

The two girls share a small laugh and then walking over was none other than Queen Leah herself. She noticed Rachel and gives the young girl a smile.

"Hello there, Rachel." Queen Leah says.

Rachel bows herself in respect, "Hello, ma'am." She says.

Queen Leah's eyes move to Mal, "And hello to you."

Mal smiles at her, "Hi."

Queen Leah looks at Mal, "Now, have we met?" She asks.

Mal shakes her head, "No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a transfer student."

Rachel nods, "Exactly." She says.

Queen Leah nods, "Oh is that so?"

Audrey comes over, "Grammy." She says smiling.

Queen Leah turns to Audrey, "Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss, dear." She says.

Mal turns to Rachel, "Grammy?"

Before Rachel had a chance to explain or better yet remove Mal from the area to avoid what was coming next, Audrey had noticed Mal.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey glares and then turns to her grandmother, "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap."

Queen Leah's expression changed drastically, "What! You!"

Rachel noticed Ben racing over to the two girls. Ben had his arms over Mal's shoulders, as a way to comfort.

"How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Queen Leah asks.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island." Ben says, "This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on," Queen Leah says, "You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells."

At this point, the other villain kids had gathered around, close to Mal for her protection. As well as many of the people at the party watching this unfold.

"My daughter- was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all!" Queen Leah yells in Mal's face, "You mustn't trust her."

Mal tries to apologize, "I'm so so-," But was stopped by Chad.

Chad had blocked Mal's attempt to get close to Queen Leah to say anything. Chad just glared, much like Audrey.

"Go away! Stay away from her!" Chad yells.

Ben steps forward, "Don't do this, Chard." He says.

Chad glares at Ben, "What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fairy play? No way, okay." Chad yells.

Rachel steps near, "Chad, seriously stop it."

Chad glanced at Rachel, "Shut up, Rachel." And then turns to Mal, "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Hey, hey." Ben says.

Then Jay took a step forward, he didn't like that Chad talked down to Rachel. How dare he. When Jay took a step forward, Chad extended his hand to try to stop Jay from approaching him.

"You enjoy hurting people," Chad says to Jay then to Evie, "And you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

Evie glares and holds out her magic mirror, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"

Then in image of Chad appeared in the magic mirror. Chad goes to grab the mirror out of Evie's hands, but it then pushed back by Jay. The two guys are grabbing onto each other and then Evie reached into her purse and sprayed Chad with the sleeping spell Mal had given them.

"Chad!" Lonnie yells.

"Come on," Doug yells.

Audrey looks up, "What did you do to him?" She yells.

And out of fear, the villain kids took off running. Ben turns to his father, who was shaking his head in disappointment.

"I feared something like this would happen." Beast says.

Ben steps over to his dad, "This isn't their fault!" He yells.

Beast shakes his head, "No son, it's yours."

Rachel stepped forward to the king, "I'm sorry, King Beast, but you're wrong."

King Beast, Queen Belle, and her parents look at Rachel. Heck even Ben, while everyone else tried to wake up Chad.

"Ever since they arrived, everyone here has treated them like dirt. And I know exactly what that's like, being the daughter of Flynn Rider after all." Rachel says, "If you don't look like an Auradon princess or prince then you're an other. And if you're an other, then you don't belong."

The adults listened to the the young princess speak to them.

"This place is suppose to uphold good, but what happened was the opposite of that." Rachel says.

At this point Chad wake up, but it still on the ground. Rachel turns to face them, mostly Queen Leah.

"Queen Leah, I cannot imagine what it was like to have someone else raise my daughter because I am just a kid, but blaming Mal isn't the right answer." Rachel says, "She wasn't even born yet. She isn't the guilty party. That guilty one, is on the Isle."

Queen Leah looks away, making no effort in changing her mind.

Rachel turns to Audrey, "We were friends since we were babies. You picked on me and teased me and I accepted it. I even hugged you while you cried the other day, but if loosing Ben hurt that much, why did you have Chad already lined up."

There were some "oooh's" in the background from some listening in. Rachel wasn't done, and turned to Chad.

"And for someone who claims to be innocent, how come you had Evie do your school work? Do not deny it, I saw her doing your homework with your backpack in her dorm." Rachel says, "Even said if she did it you'd take her on a date."

Chad glares at Rachel. But she still wasn't done. Some people around were snickering and enjoying the princess go off.

"I want this to succeed for Ben. He has a vision here, and will make a great king. I have a dream, a dream where someday we all can live together in some sort of harmony." Rachel says.

And with that said, Rachel stormed off with Ben following right behind her.

King Beast looks over to Rachel's parents; Rapunzel and Eugene. King Beast sighs and shakes his head.

"You have to give her credit," Rapunzel says, "Not everyone had been welcoming of these kids."

Beast frowns and nods, "I know, but-."

Eugene shakes his head, "But nothing. Like Punzie said, they're kids." He says.

**-D1-**

The four villains kids sat at a picnic table, food in front of them but none were eating. They just couldn't. Next to them was a table that had Auardon kids there, including Chad.

Ben came over with Rachel. Ben came over to place his hands on Mal's shoulders, comforting her. And it was then, Rachel believed that Ben actually has feelings for Mal.

"Hey guys. How is everyone?" Ben asks.

Rachel looks at him, "You're really asking them that?" She asks.

Ben nods, "Right uh erm, forget about it. Alright? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay." He says and then leans down to Mal, "I have to go."

Ben gives Mal a kiss on the forehead. Rachel glanced over to Jay, he wasn't looking at her. She frowns at that.

"I'll see you guys later," Ben says.

Rachel nods, "Uh- same. I should get my last minute stuff together for the coronation." She says.

And with that said, the two royal teens were gone. Evie looks up seeing Doug, he goes to come over to approach the table but it hesitate.

"Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just-." Doug was cut off.

"Doug!" Chad yells.

Evie frowns, "It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry."

Doug shakes his head, "No, it's mine." He says.

"Doug!" Chad yells for Doug again.

Evie looks at him sad, "Doug," She reaches out for him.

"Sorry, I can't." Doug says and then joins the Auradon teens at their table.

Audrey and Jane come over, laughing. The two mean girls had their arms interlocked as they approached the villain kids.

"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." Audrey says.

Jane smirks, "Yeah." She leans in to Mal, "I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen."

The two laugh as they walk over to the table, standing near some of the other girls. Which included Lonnie.

Mal had it, "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair." Mal says.

The girls separate from their group and revealed Jane had her bob cut once again, Chad said how it was gross and the other girls were laughing as Jane ran off humiliated.

Mal stands up and looks at them, "There's a lot more where that came from." She says.

Audrey glares at Mal, "Excuse me, who do you think you are?" She asks.

Mal looks at Audrey seriously, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She begins to flip through the pages of her spell book, causing everyone to run off terrified of what the daughter of Maleficent had in store for them.

Mal shuts the book and turns to her friends, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." She smirks, "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

And then the other core four got up and followed Mal as they walked off dramatically, probably to their dorms to get a good night rest, because tomorrow was their day to make their parents proud.


	7. 07

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror before leaving for the coronation. She was all dressed up. She was wearing a purple ombre ball gown. She had her hair braid back and had a few flowers in the braids.

She looks at her reflection once more and then heard a knock on the door.

"Rachel," It was Ben.

Ben steps in.

"Oh wow," Ben says taken back by Rachel's appearance.

Rachel looked uncomfortable, "Does it look good?"

"Rachel, you look incredible." Ben says.

Rachel looks at him a bit nervous, "Really?" She asks.

Ben walks to his best friend, turning her around to look at herself int he mirror. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, a smile plastered on his face.

"Rachel, you look beautiful everyday. And today, you just look extra beautiful." He says, "One day someone will not only see the beauty you have, but they'll see how kind and passionate you are."

Rachel shrugs, "You think?"

Ben nods, "I know," He says, "Now come on. We have a coronation to get to."

Rachel lets out a small laugh, "You're not king yet, you don't get to boss me around."

**-D1-**

Ben and Mal rode in their carriage on the way to the coronation. There were people cheering, clapping, waving, heck they were broadcasting the coronation that everyone in Auradon and on the Isle could watch.

Ben glanced at Mal, "Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful." Ben says and helps her with waving, "No problem there."

Mal glanced at him, "Thank you." She smiles softly.

"Mal," Ben says to her, "Would you wear my ring?"

Mal tries to protest, "Um, not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me, "Mal then reaches for a box, "I have something for you."

Ben looks bewildered, "For me?"

Mal nods, "Yeah. It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy." She says.

Ben looks at Mal smiling, "Always thinking," He pulls out the chocolate from the box, "But I can't wait."

Ben then shoved the chocolate to his lips, taking a bite of it. Mal had cried out in protest, but it was too late. He ate the piece, chewed and swallowed.

"Mmm, this is really good." Ben says.

Mal looks at him nervously, "Uh do you-."

Ben turns to her, "Mal?"

Mal was worried, "Do you feel okay?" She asks.

Ben smiles, "You bet."

"Would you say that you're still in- that- that you have very strong feelings for me?" Mal asks nervously.

Ben glanced at her, "I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect." He says.

Mal nods, "Yeah, okay," Then she realized what Ben had said, "What?"

Ben starts laughing.

"You knew?" Mal asks a little upset.

Ben turns to her, "That you spelled me? Yeah, yeah. I knew." He says.

Mal begins to panic, "I'm- I can explain myself." She starts.

Ben shakes his head, "No, look, it's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?" Ben asks looking at Mal.

Mal then says, "Yes. You're so right." She pauses but goes on, "So, then, how long have you known?"

"Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake." Ben says.

Mal looks a little sad, "So then what? You've been- faking it since then?" She asks.

Ben looks at her, "I haven't been faking anything," Ben says.

Ben pulls off his ring and then placed it on Mal's finger, she looks at Ben a bit shocked that he was doing this. He looks up at her after placing the ring on her finger and smiles, shockingly enough Mal smiled.

The carriage stops, Ben gets out and helps Mal out. All the while, Snow White is announcing everything leading up to the coronation. Ben and Mal walk up some stairs and reach King Beast and Queen Belle.

Mal looks at King Beast, "About the other day, I just-."

"I told Ben this wasn't going to b easy." Beast says.

Ben looks at his father, "You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy." Ben says.

Beast looked a bit shocked, "I did? How very wise of me." He says.

Belle approaches her son and hugs him, "Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart." She says and pulls back.

Ben smiles at his mom, "Thanks, mom."

Beast smiles at his son, "You're gonna make a fine king." He says.

Beast and Belle are then escorted inside, and Ben turns to Mal one last time before she is escorted inside.

Ben smiles at Mal, "Wish me luck." He says.

Mal smiles, "Good luck," She says.

**-D1-**

Mal is escorted next to Rachel, which is also near Audrey and her family. Mal stood, nervously. She looks around, finding her friends above in the balcony. Rachel glanced at Mal, noticed the tension.

"You okay?" Rachel asks.

Mal nods and fakes a smile, "First coronation jitters." She says.

Just then the doors open. Ben appears. He walks in the direction of his parents and Fairy Godmother. He passed friends and family on the way to where the magic wand was.

When he approached the front, he stands in front of his parents and Fairy Godmother, however, only Fairy Godmother was the one doing the ceremony.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asks.

Ben nods, "I do solemnly swear."

Mal was getting more anxious as the moments passed. Eyeing Ben, Fairy Godmother, and then the wand protected by the glass.

Fairy Godmother goes over to the glass, Beast lifts the lift and Fairy Godmother grabs the wand. She heads back to Ben and holds the wand as she goes to bless the king.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Fairy Godmother says.

Just then the wand was snatched from Fairy Godmother's hand, and it was none other than Jane. She was trying to use the wand, but the power was too much for the poor girl to handle.

Sparks flying off, she was being thrown around, people began to panic.

"Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother yells.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane yells, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Beast turns to everyone, "Take cover!"

Just then Mal charged forward, it was her time to take the wand. Prove to her mother. Prove to herself that she was truly evil.

"Be careful, Mal!" Belle yells.

Mal managed to pull the wand from Jane's grasp, and then the daughter of Fairy Godmother ran off in the direction of Rachel to hide behind her.

Ben takes a step forward, "Mal, give me the wand."

Mal points the wand at him, "Stand back."

"It's okay," Ben tries to calm her.

Mal then yells, "I said stand back!"

At this moment the doors open, Rachel sees Jay, Carlos and Evie storm over to Mal.

"I told you so!" Audrey yells.

Mal points the wand at her and people screamed. Now the villain kids were all together; Mal pointing the wand with her friends right behind her.

Rachel turns to Audrey, "Now isn't the time!" She yells.

"Let's go," Carlos says.

Jay avoids looking over at Rachel, "Revenge time."

Rachel steps out from where she stood, "You really want to do this?" She declares.

Mal points the wand to Rachel, "We have no choice, Rachel!" She yells, "Our parents-!"

Ben takes a step forward, "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours." He says.

Mal looks at Ben, "I think I want to be good." She says.

Ben smiles at her, "You are good," He says to her.

Mal points the wand back to him, "How do you know that?" She yells.

"Because- Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben says.

Mal nods to herself, "I want to listen to my heart, too." She turns to her friends, "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents."

Mal was crying, actually crying. The girl had claimed before that she never cries, but here she is crying and declaring her wanting to be good.

"I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." Mal says to Jay.

"Yeah!" A boy yelled from the crowd.

Mal turns to Carlos, "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Mal turns to Evie, "And Evie, you don't have to play dumb to get a guy. You're so smart."

Evie smiles at Mal. Tears in Evie's eyes as well.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben." Mal says.

When Mal had said that, Ben lifts his head in utter shock. He hadn't expected that, Rachel looks from Mal to Ben.

"Because Ben makes me really happy." Mal turns to Ben briefly to show him the ring and then turns to her friends, "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

Mal placed her hand forward. A bit nervous if her friends would back her up. She looks at them, as does everyone else, waiting.

Jay placed his hand first, "I choose good, too." He says.

Rachel smiles at them.

Evie placed her hand down next, "I choose good."

The three turn to Carlos, he seemed a bit nervous.

"So, just to be clear we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" He asks causing some laughter, "Cause they're gonna be really, really mad."

"Don't worry about them," Rachel says.

Ben nods, "Your parents can't reach you here." Ben says.

Carlos nods and then placed his hand in, "Okay, then. Good."

The four core smile among each other, and then Mal turns. Looking at Ben.

"Come on," She says to Ben, "And you too, Rachel."

Ben goes over to Mal, he stands next to Mal and Evie. Whereas Rachel is next to Mal and Jay.

Suddenly the room filled with darkness and there was green smoke. Everyone was in panic as Maleficent appeared before them.

"I'm back!" Maleficent yells.

Mal glares, "Go away, mother." She says.

Maleficent turns to some people in the crowd, "She's funny. Oh! I'm so- you're very funny. Here. Wand me." Maleficent says, "Chop chop."

Mal shakes her head. And then tosses the wand to Fairy Godmother, who catches it. Fairy Godmother goes to cast a spell.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-!"

**-D1-**

Everything was blur, one moment Maleficent was there and next thing Ben is roaring and charging forward, and no Maleficent.

Mal placed her hands on Ben's chest, "Okay, okay! We kinda got this all wrapped up here."

Rachel sees at Beast fixes his glasses, and then steps over to where the villain kids and Ben were standing at. Rachel looks down and sees a lizard on the floor. It wasn't there before.

Then Ben grabs Mal and spun her around.

"Oh-!" Mal yelps.

Ben placed her down, "Next time, I rescue you, okay?"

Rachel steps in, "You kidding, she'll be saving your butt." She says.

Mal lightly laughs at that comment and says, "Let's not let there be a next time, okay?"

Mal noticed Jane being scolded by Fairy Godmother and excused herself. Rachel watched what happened, she was telling Fairy Godmother to go easy on Jane.

A smile appeared on Rachel's face.

"Never did tell you," Jay says, "You clean up nice."

Rachel turns around, "Oh yeah? Do I look like every girl here?"

Jay smirks and shakes his head, "Nah, you're still different."

"Cool?" Rachel asks.

Jay let out a small chuckle, "Yeah."

Jay then watched as Rachel goes over to Evie, giving the girl a hug and then talking. Carlos steps over to Jay, holding onto Dude. Carlos placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Totally like her," Carlos says.

Jay elbowed him, "Do not,"

"Hey-!" Mal's yell gained their attention.

The servant had the glass used to protect the wand in his hands to cover up the lizard. Mal placed her hand on the glass and looked at the guy.

"Careful," Mal says, "That's my mom."

Everyone shared a laugh as Mal was now close with her friends and boyfriend. All of them were close together, arms over each other's shoulders.

Jay had a smile on his face, "Well, let's get this party started!"

"Ohayohay, hey!" They all yelled.

**-D1-**

After singing and dancing, after the fireworks and the magic. People began to head off, for bed or maybe late night snack.

Rachel had been in a much shorter purple dress, it made dancing easier. She was sitting where everyone was dancing prior, alone.

"Now why is this princess sitting alone at night?" Said Jay.

A smile plastered on Rachel's face.

She turns to see him still in his outfit from before. He walked over and slid over next to her. He looks at her and smirks at her.

"Hey," He says.

Rachel lets out a small laugh, "I was just enjoying the night," She says.

Jay looks at the sky like Rachel, "Yeah today has been insane."

Rachel turns to Jay, "Were you actually going to let the villains have the wand?" She asks.

Jay glanced at Rachel, "I uh- Don't know, maybe." He says, "I wanted to please my dad."

Rachel nods, "I understand wanting to please your parents, but I get it was different on the Isle when it came to parenting." She says.

Jay nods.

Rachel reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "I- I know it must've been hard to go against your parents. To go against the Isle." She says looking at him, "But if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you chose good."

Jay let out a small snicker, "Yeah?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah, you still owe me some victory pizza." She says.

Jay looks at her, "I offered," He says.

Rachel smiles, "I know you did," She says, "But you're here for good now, so there will be more victories."

Jay grins, "More victories because of my raw talent." He says.

Rachel giggles, "More like because of your muscles and aggressiveness on the field." She says.

Jay looks at her, "Hey, Rach."

Rachel looks at him after staring at the sky, "Rach?"

"What?" He asks.

"You called me "Rach", but go on." She says.

Jay seemed confused and then remembered what he wanted to say, "Hm oh yeah, um I'm happy that I chose good too." He says.

Rachel smiles at him, "You're stuck with me." She says and winks.

Jay watched as Rachel got up. She placed her hands behind her back, interlocking her fingers together. She turns and tilt her head at Jay.

"Walk me back to my room?" She asks.

Jay stands up, "Now why would I do that?" He asks teasing.

Rachel laughs lightly, "You are a changed man, Jay. You chose good, so do the right thing and be a gentlemen." She teased.

Jay laughs lightly, "Oh fine." He holds his arm out, "M'lady,"

The two share a laugh and then walk off in the direction of the building. The starry night lit up the school.

It was a perfect way to wrap up a chapter of this story. Wait, you didn't think it was the end of the story, did you?


	8. 08

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

It had been six months since the whole Ben coronation almost villains taking over the world, and things have been well just as loud. For starters, reporters were around Auardon Prep 24/7. Demanding statements from King Ben and his girlfriend, Mal.

From afar, Rachel was holding her books and noticed the army of reports with microphones and cameras flashing in Mal's face.

Rachel was dressed like very Auardon girl, much like Mal. She had an image to uphold, even if Rachel wasn't in Mal's shoes and was Lady of the Court. Rachel was in a light purple dress that covered her shoulders and came a little over her knees, purple baby doll flats, light makeup, and her hair was curly.

"Mal, please, over here!"

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?"

Mal looked more than overwhelmed. Rachel didn't see Ben, so instead she began to make her way over to try and save the poor girl.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Well, do you like being blonde?"

Rachel somehow squeezed through and then says, "Okay guys, back up."

The attention turned to Rachel, now some cameras in her face. Asking similar questions about the Cotillion, being friends with Ben, and how she liked Mal.

"Do you like Mal with King Ben over Audrey?"

"Do you have a date to the Royal Cotillion, Princess Rachel?"

Rachel stammered, "Uh um-?"

Then the reporters turned back to Mal. Rachel had tried, but those reporters are like wild animals. They want answers, and if you don't give it to them, they'll move along to someone else.

"Is your mother still a lizard?"

Just then a firm hand landed on both girls, in a way to assure them that it was okay. When Rachel saw it was Ben, he let go of his hand on Rachel and then put both hands on Mal's shoulders. The poor villain kid was so nervous. Anxious was the better word for it.

"Okay, alright. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes." Ben says with a smile on his face.

"Did you ever think you'd be with a villain kid?"

Ben kept the smile, "We're done here."

Just then Fairy Godmother came over and began to dismiss the reporters, telling them this was a school and they were trespassing at this point.

Ben waves goodbye to the reporters, "Thank you, guys."

Mal still shaken says, "Thank you."

Then Mal turns to Rachel, she mouthed "thank you" for Rachel's attempt to try and save her, which was a fail but Mal appreciated it nevertheless.

Mal let out a sigh and then turns to Ben, "Wow,"

Ben holds her hand, "Don't pay any attention to them." He says.

"Well, that's a lot easier said than done, right?" Mal asks.

Rachel nods, "Yeah, they seem to be crawling around school everywhere."

Ben sighs and nods, "I know I know." He says and then directs only to Mal, "You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away."

Mal looks at him, "Yeah." She smiles

At that moment Evie had come over, Rachel knew what Evie wanted. It's what the girl wanted from Rachel a few days ago. Evie had been making a lot of her friends attire for the Cotillion.

Ben looked at the time, "You know, what do- I have a council meeting. I'm so late!" Ben exclaims.

Mal smiles, "That's okay."

Ben looks at Mal, "We'll- We'll do it sometime. Uh-."

Evie interjects, "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay." She says to Mal.

Just then Evie hauls Mal away, and Rachel noticed the wave of reporters coming back. So the princess quickly ran off in a different direction to avoid them.

"You're on your own, Ben!" Rachel yells and runs off.

**-D2-**

When Rachel managed to have escaped everything, the press and what not she had found Jay. He hadn't noticed her, but instead he was heading to practice. He had his bag over his shoulders, and a smirk on his face as he passed the adoring fans of his, mostly other Auradon girls.

"Rachel, there you are-!" It was Jane's voice.

Rachel had jumped a little.

And there was her roommate. Jane had since grown her hair out, with some help from the girls who got her the perfect shampoo to help her hair look good and grow out nicely. Also, Jane seemed a bit more confident in herself since the coronation.

"Jane," Rachel says, "Sorry I was-,"

Jane saw the backside of Jay as he walked off, "When are you going to tell him you like him?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I don't like him," She says.

Jane shakes her head, "Oh you so do." Jane says, "I mean just last week you two spend an entire evening watching movies together. That would normally be a date, Rach."

Rachel shakes her head, "It wasn't a date, Jane. It was just two friends watching movies together. Besides, Jay doesn't see me like that." She says, "But I wouldn't care because I don't like him like that."

Jane doesn't believe her, "Whatever you say."

Rachel decided to play dirty, "Well why don't you tell Carlos how you feel?"

Jane looks up from the clipboard in her hands. Jane had a lot of work to be planning for the Cotillion, she was helping Ben out and even her own mother.

"Carlos doesn't like me," Jane says, "I mean why would he? Think about what I did at coronation, why would any guy like me?"

Rachel frowns and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Jane, any guy would be lucky to date you. And for what happened at Ben's coronation, you were a different girl then. You were lacking the self-esteem you have now, and you're even more beautiful because of it."

Jane gives her friend a small smile, "Thanks, Rachel." Jane then adds, "I was looking for you to see if you wanted to help me out with Cotillion planning. I kinda need an extra set of hands if you're free?"

Rachel nods, "Let me see what it is,"

**-D2-**

Later that day, classes continued on like normal though there was still planning of the Cotillion going on.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked together. Well Carlos had Dude with them as well, on a leash and was walking him.

As the villain kids passed some girls, they'd swoon for Jay. Saying hi and giggling when he'd look in their direction. Carlos had enough of it and turns to his friend.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asks looking at Jay, "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already."

Jay shakes his head, "I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them."

"Oh does that also include Rachel?" Carlos asks.

Jay glanced at his friend.

"Oh yeah from what I heard she doesn't have a date either," Carlos says, "But it wouldn't surprise me if she has a date by the time its Cotillion."

Jay looks away and listens to Carlos go on. Jay kind of new what it was that Carlos was doing. He was baiting his friend. Baiting Jay to admit he cares about Rachel more than as a friend.

"I mean I think I overheard Dave from Swords and Shield teams," Carlos says, "I don't know if she'll say yes. I mean, I don't know what kind of guy she's interested in."

Jay just had it, "Why don't we talk about your issues," He says, "So gonna ask out Jane?"

Carlos looks at Jay, "Oh brilliant, change the subject."

Just then the villain kids came up to Jane and a few other girls; some of those girls includes Rachel.

Evie was being pulled around by some of the Auradon girls about fitting for their gowns, and Carlos had decided to go over to Jane and attempt to talk to her without getting nervous. Which to no surprise, it ended awkwardly.

Rachel noticed Jay, and as Jane had went over to discuss Cotillion stuff with Mal, Rachel decided to check on the muscles of the villain kids.

"So how's the new captain of the Swords and Shields team doing?" Rachel asks standing in front of Jay.

Jay smiles, "Oh you know," He says, "I can handle being the leader of something."

Rachel gives him a small smile, "So Cotillion coming up," She says, "You have plans?"

Jay shakes his head, "Going solo." He says, "And you?"

Rachel shrugs, "I don't know yet. I know if Audrey was here, she'd make some sort of remark on how a princess should never attend a formal event without a date, but no one has asked me-." She then shrugs again.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Jay asks.

Rachel's eyes meets Jay's. For a moment they looked only at each other, until Rachel was the one who looked away with a small smile.

"I don't know, really. I wouldn't care if a friend asked me," Rachel says, "Worst case I go solo and maybe just dance with my friends."

Jay gives her a smirk, "I'll save you a dance."

Rachel lets out a small laugh, "Of course you will."

Rachel walks over, back to Jane, where Jane is bugging Mal about stupid stuff for Cotillion. Carlos nudged Jay in his side, which got Jay's attention.

"Totally like her," Carlos continued.

Jay swatted at his friend, "Shut up."

At this point the boys follow over to where Mal, Jane, Rachel, Evie, and a hand full of girls were at.

"Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Napkin design. Table bunting. And you still haven't picked the party favors yet." Jane had been showing Mal everything with her tablet.

Mal looked done with this planning, "Honestly, Jane, whatever you think-."

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I kind of love the pen toppers, but I mean we can do all three." Jane says.

Mal's eyes flash green quickly and returned to blue. Mal looked stressed for that brief moment and then had a smile on her face.

"I say pen toppers." Mal says.

Jane smiles, "Yeah?"

Mal nods, "Yeah."

Jane kept the smile, "You won't regret it."

"Okay," Mal says.

Lonnie comes over, "I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" She exclaims.

"Me too," Then Mal realized what Lonnie had said, "Wait! What?"

Rachel says, "The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." She says.

Evie gets excited, "I knew it!"

Lonnie smiles and says, "Well, everyone knows it."

Mal shakes her head, "I didn't know it! How come nobody told me that?" She was freaking out, "Is my entire life just planned out in front of me-?"

Just then Ben arrives.

"Hi, Mal." Ben says.

Ben stands behind her, and looking down at her with a smile. Mal's frightened look changes as she still looks anxious but tries to smile for Ben.

"Lonnie, Jane, Evie, and Rachel." Ben continued to greet.

Evie smiles, "Hi, Ben." She says.

Jane steps forward, "Oh, oh. Quick moment." She says.

Jane pulls Ben away from Mal, it was a secret what they were discussing. A surprise for Mal.

"Alright," Jane says, "They're almost finished with the surprise for Mal's big night. Snow White, Belle, but the one you designed for Mal is my favorite."

Jane was showing Ben on her tablet the stain-glass image of Ben and Mal together. Ben had a smile on his face and then points out.

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben says and then turns to Mal, "Uh, see you later."

Mal looks nervous, "Uh- okay."

Mal walks off with Evie, Jay, and Carlos right behind. Rachel wandered over to see the surprise for Mal and a small smile appeared on Rachel's face when she saw it.

"Which green should they use?" Jane asks.

Ben points at one, "This one."

Jane smiles, "Thank you," She says, "I'll let them know."

Jane walks off, leaving the King with his dear friend. Rachel looks at Ben and gives him a smile, Ben glanced over at her.

"What?" Ben asks.

Rachel shrugs, "Nothing." She says, "Just look at King Ben doing royal decisions." She teases.

Ben and Rachel share a laugh and then begin to walk in the direction of the building to go inside. Ben still did his schooling but since he is now king, a lot of his school work was brought to him and he did it in his study.

"I'll swing by after class and give you your assignments," Rachel says.

Ben looks at her and smiles, "Thanks, Rach. You're the best."

Rachel laughs and flips her hair with her hand, "I know." She says.


	9. 09

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Mal was at her locker, grabbing some books for class when suddenly Ben appeared out of nowhere. He had a big smile on his face as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Hi, Mal." Ben says.

Mal looks at him and gives him a smile, "Hi."

Ben leans on her locker, "I have a little surprise for you."

Mal looked at him in disbelief, "Again? Wow. That's like every day now." She says.

Ben kept the smile, "Or every other day. The even dates. Because you're- even more perfect that I thought." He says.

That may have been super corny and lame, but there was that word that made Mal feel this was too much. "Perfect". The word followed her everywhere. How Cotillion had to be "perfect". How she looks so "perfect" on the outings with Aladdin and Jasmine.

Mal forces a smile, "That's me. I am perfect." She says.

Ben continues to smile, "Come one, let me spoil you. You didn't have a lot growing up." He says.

Mal didn't like that. She knew that her childhood was rough, she knew that Ben and her new friends here in Auardon would never understand. But she hated the idea of being bought new things because she had a hard upbringing. She didn't like handouts.

"We managed," Mal says.

Mal goes to grab another book and Ben recognized it as Maleficent's spell book. Mal didn't seem to have noticed it, but Ben grabbed the book from Mal's locker.

"Didn't you donate that to the museum?" Ben asks.

Mal glanced at the book and then grabbed it from his hold, "Is that still in there? Um, I got to get to class." She shuts the locker shut and put the book in her bag, "I really don't want to be late."

Ben reached over and grabbed her hand, "No. You come this way. First off," Ben then reveals the gift for Mal.

It was a moped. Purple and everything. It looked like is costed a lot of money. Mal looked at it in utter shocked.

"What?" Mal asks looking from the moped to him.

"You like it?" Ben asks smiling.

Mal looks at the moped, "Ben, does an orge like cheese puffs?" She turns to him, "This is amazing! It's purple. I didn't get you anything." She says.

Ben smiles, "You're taking me on a picnic with all my favorite foods, remember?" He asks.

Mal shakes her head, "No, that's Thursday." She says.

"It is Thursday." Ben says.

Rachel watched the bantering between the two for a moment, until Mal had said she was joking the entire time when Ben was saying how they could reschedule if Mal forgotten. Ben says how he has to go, but not before kissing her on the forehead.

"You're the best!" Ben exclaims.

Mal smiles, "That's me."

Then Ben was off, passing Rachel and heading off to either class or a meeting. Rachel heads over to Mal, noticing the new moped.

"Nice ride," Rachel says.

Mal turns to her, "A new gift," She says.

Rachel looks at Mal with a small frown, "Want me to tell Ben to tone down the gifts? I sense you're a bit overwhelmed." She says.

Mal glanced from the moped to Rachel, "Me? Overwhelmed?" Mal laughed, "Ha, that's funny."

Rachel reached out, "I'm serious, Mal."

Mal glanced at Rachel. Rachel could've sworn Mal was tempted to say something, anything but instead shakes her head with a grin on her face.

"No, I'm fine. I have to go though, class and preparing for Ben and I's picnic." She says.

With that said, Rachel watched Mal walk off. Rachel hugged her books against her chest with a frown on her face, clearly Mal wasn't okay. So Rachel decided to see if she could talk to someone who was close to her.

**-D2-**

Rachel had arrived during practice for the boys, and watched as Lonnie had kicked their butt. She wanted to join the team, Jay seemed to be chill with it but Chad had other ideas.

"Hey, wh- what? No, no, no. We'll- We'll be the laughing stock of the league. A- And what's gonna happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney? Come on, guys." Chad says.

Jay looks at Chad, "So?"

"So? Uh, so, have you not read the rule book?" Chad pulls out the book, "Section 2, paragraph 3, 11-4. A team will be comprised of a captain and eight men. Hmm, why don't you read the rule book?"

Lonnie smirks, "Oh, yeah but you're down a man! I mean, since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff." She says.

Chad got into Lonnie's face, "Exactly. We're down a man."

Lonnie turns to Jay, "Jay, come on-."

Jay frowns, "I'm sorry. Coach trusts me. I'm not gonna stay captain if I just throw out the rule book." He says.

Lonnie held a glare, "If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war." She says.

Lonnie grabs her things and storms off, almost brushing up against Rachel in the process. Chad continue to say about the rule book, even though the whole situation was over. Jay noticed Rachel by the door, through his own frustrations with how he handled the Lonnie thing and Chad, he decided to end practice.

"Practice is over," Jay says.

Jay looks at Rachel, the two made eye contact and smile as he motions for her to come toward his stuff. Rachel walks over and sat down next to his stuff, Jay had unzipped his bag and then putting his helmet in.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Jay asks smirking, "You never come by practice."

Rachel held a smile, "I'm not a cheerleader anymore, Jay." She says.

Jay zips up his bag and looks at her, "You should've. The uniform really looked good on you." He says.

Rachel stands up and punches his shoulder, "Shut up." She says.

Jay laughs a little, "What? I gave you a compliment." He says.

Rachel rolls her eyes with a smirk on her face, "Whatever."

Jay slugs the bag over his shoulder, "But really, what brings you here? I never see you at practice."

Rachel frowns, "I'm a little worried about Mal."

"Mal?" Jay asks almost laughing, "Why?"

Rachel noticed that Jay hasn't seen Mal the way she has. He sees her as the Queen of the Isle. The rotten girl who use to steal and lie their way to the top. He didn't see the anxious and overwhelmed Mal.

"She seems a bit overwhelmed with everything," Rachel says.

Jay crosses his arms over his chest, "Doesn't sound like Mal. Nothing gets to her." He says.

Rachel frowns, "Jay, I'm serious."

Jay sighs and then looks at Rachel a bit serious, "Look, Mal and I don't talk about- about feelings. That's Evie's department. If you feel that worried, I'd tell her." He says.

Rachel nods and gives him a small smile, "Thank you."

Jay watched as Rachel turns to heads off. Jay kept his eyes on her, she waves bye to Jay and gives him such a big smile.

Jay kept his eyes on her until she was passed the doors and then he shakes his head with a smirk plastered on his face. Jay liked Rachel, and it was getting more difficult to pretend otherwise.

**-D2-**

Mal comes charging into Carlos's and Jay's room. Carlos was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his bed, and Dude near his bed.

When Mal shut the door behind her, her eyes shifted from blue to green than back to blue. She was feeling very overwhelmed.

Carlos looks at her, "Whoa. Easy, girl." He says.

Mal steps from the door, "What? You think this is so easy? You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo!" Mal then was by the bed, "I mean, it's not that I could even say boo, but you know what I-."

Carlos frowns at his friend, "I'm sorry." He shuts his laptop screen.

Mal frowns and sighs, "Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?" She asks.

Carlos chuckled, "You're thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that." He says and looks at her, "So, not really."

Carlos then stood from his bed and was standing in front of Mal. He was asking if she had brought something, but then the door to his room was opened by Chad. Chad held a key in his hand.

"Hi, just came by to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec." Chad says.

Carlos gives Chad a confused look, "How'd you get a key to my room?"

Chad looks at the key then to Carlos, "Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here. Uh- you guys were sleeping. Look, I just- your printer's so much better than mine, and you installed all these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-."

Carlos points to the door, "Out! Now."

Chad surrenders, "Fine, fine."

Carlos shouts, "Chad!"

Chad stopped and turns, "What?"

"Leave the key," Carlos says.

Chad put the key down and pouts his way out of Carlos's room. Once the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella had left Mal and Carlos alone, Carlos turns back to Mal.

"Mal?" Carlos asks.

Mal turns to him, "Hmm?"

"My potion?" Carlos asks holding his hand out.

Mal nods, "Yeah." She pulls out a red gummy.

Carlos looks at it, "So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?" He asks.

Mal nods, "I mean, this is a truth gummy, so take it or leave it." She says.

Carlos smiles, "Perfect," He goes to reach for it.

Mal stops him, "Hold on, though. Are you sure that you want to be taking this? Because this is gonna make you say the truth all the time, no matter what, and the only reason that I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I would get myself sent back to the Isle." Mal goes on a ramble, "Which, it's not that that sounds super unappealing, but, you know-." Mal lowers her hand she had the gummy in.

Carlos nods at Mal, "Yeah, I'll take my chances. I guess."

"Okay," Mal says.

Just then Dude jumped over and ate the gummy from Mal's hand. Both Mal and Carlos were a bit alarmed by this, turning from each other then to Dude.

"Man, that thing was nasty! And you- you just got to man up. And while you're at it, scratch my butt." Dude the dog spoke.

Mal looks at Carlos, "You heard him." She says, "Scratch his butt."

Carlos glanced at Mal as she was leaving, "You're just gonna leave me with him?"

"Come on," Dude spoke, "You scratch your own all the time."

Mal gives Carlos a look before she left the room. Carlos glanced from the door and sighs as he sits down on his bed.


	10. 10

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Back on the Isle of the Lost, at the notorious Ursula's Fish & Chips, there are young villain kids gathered around an old looking TV. On the screen had Mal and Ben. The two smiling and looking so happy. Uma grabs someone's fries and throws them at the screen. Frustration radiating from the girl. Her close friends; Harry, Gil, and Garrett, stood next to her.

Garrett was wearing a black shirt, red leather jacket, black skinny jeans with red pockets, red boots with black laces.

"Poser," Uma says.

"Traitor!" Garrett screams.

Uma turns to the boys, "Hello?"

Harry then says, "Oh, I would love to wipe the smile off their faces." He nudges Garrett, "You know what I mean?"

Uma's glare shifted from the TV to Gil. Gil was too busy to add anything, because the poor son of Gaston was stuffing his face.

"Gil!" Uma yells, "You want to quit choking down yolks and get with the program?"

Gil swallows his food and then says, "Yeah. What they said." He says with food still in his mouth.

Uma groans and turns away from the boy to the TV. On the screen there was Mal, looking perfect. Uma contacted her hands into fists. It wasn't that she was just jealous of Mal, but that Mal got to live the good life and she didn't.

"That little traitor, who left us int he dirt." Uma says.

Harry nods in agreement, "Who turned her back on evil."

Garrett crossed his arms on his chest, "Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang."

Gil nods with a smile remembering, "Oh yeah. Back when we were kids." Gil noticed Uma and Harry not following him, "Oh come on, you guys remember. She called Uma, Shrimpy, and the name just kind of- stuck."

Uma turns to glare at Gil for a moment. That name. Shrimpy. That name was more than just a mean nickname that Mal threw around. She and Mal use to rule it all. It was her and Uma, together. The most feared and powerful duo on the Isle.

That was until Uma was shunned. Mal found allies in Jay, and then went on an adventure with Carlos and Evie tagging along Mal and Jay to get Maleficent's scepter. After that adventure Mal decided to show to everyone she was the one to fear on the Isle. She betrayed Uma, and for that Uma shall make Mal pay.

"That snooty little witch, who grabbed everything she wanted and left me with nothing." Uma says.

Gil shakes his head, "No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp-."

Garrett covers Gil's mouth in order to get the son of Gaston to shut up. Uma's eyes turn to Gil and Garrett, she focused on Gil and then shifted to the son of Mother Gothel, before turning back to the TV.

"I was just about to tell him to shut up," Uma says, "But you did that for me, Garrett."

Harry strut over and wrapped his arm around Uma, "Look, we have her turf now. They can stay in Bore-adon." He says.

Uma brushes Harry's arm from her shoulder, "Harry, that's her turf now! And I want it, too! We should not be getting her leftovers."

Uma then swipes her hand across the counter, this action sent someone's food onto the floor. Though, that didn't stop some of the Isle folks from eating it.

She then pulled the boys closer to her. Uma was in the middle; Harry was on her left side, Garrett was on her right side, and Gil was on the other side of Garrett.

"Son of Hook, son of Gaston, son of Mother Gothel, and me, most of all, daughter of Ursula!" Uma yells, "What's my name?"

"Uma!" Harry says with a smirk on his face.

"What's my name?" Uma yells.

"Uma!" Garrett yells with a grin on his face.

"What's name name?" Uma yells.

"Mm, Uma?" Gil asks.

Uma steps onto the counter of the restaurant and addressed everyone inside the room. She pulled out a sword from her sheath and pointed it upward.

"What's my name?" Uma yells.

"Uma!" Everyone in the room yelled.

**-D2-**

Rachel was walking in the direction for a meeting with Jane and the other who were planning the Cotillion. She wonders why she was so willing to help Jane. As Rachel was walking, she accidentally bumped into Carlos. The girl nearly tripped over Dude's leash but Carlos caught her before she fell.

"Oops," Carlos says, "Sorry about that."

The two stand there for a moment, they awkwardly laughed for a moment before silence just lingered.

"No, I'm sorry." Rachel awkwardly smiled, "I wasn't paying attention."

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck, "Nah, it wasn't your fault."

"It was your fault, Carlos, you were too busy planning on how you'd ask out Jane." It was Dude's voice.

Rachel looks at Carlos and then below at Dude. The dog was sitting on the ground and his tail was wagging.

"Di- Did Dude just talk? Or have I finally lost it?" Rachel asks pointing at Dude.

Dude stood up on all four legs, "Princess, you haven't lost it."

Rachel looked at Dude, so confused and then looks up at Carlos. He can see that she wanted an explanation.

"Uh um- I had asked Mal to give me a truth spell," Carlos says, "And uh- er well Dude ate the gummy."

Rachel looks at him, "Wh- Why did you need a truth gummy?"

Carlos shifted a bit nervous about it, "Uh- I um- I needed it to tell Jane the truth."

"What truth?" Rachel asks.

Carlos shifted yet again, "I want to ask Jane to the Cotillion but uh- um I never seem to know how to ask her."

Rachel gives him a small smile.

"Yeah our boy, Carlos, here keeps chickening out." Dude says.

Rachel glanced from Carlos to Dude, "Okay this isn't going to be something I get use to." She says but then adds, "Carlos, if you want to go to Cotillion with Jane just ask her."

Carlos looks at her, "Bu- But what if she says no." He says.

Rachel gives him a smile, "She won't." She says, "You should be more confident in yourself. Just be yourself."

Carlos looks at her still nervous, "You're sure that'll work?"

Rachel nods, "Of course."

Carlos nods and then decides to change the subject, "So uh- are you going to see if Jay will ask you?"

Rachel looked at him a bit shocked, "Wh- Why would you think Jay would ask me to Cotillion?"

Carlos shrugs.

He was taking some sort of pride in seeing Rachel nervous like how he was when they were just talking about Jane and him going to Cotillion.

"I mean," Carlos begins, "He and you are pretty close and I can't think of another girl he'd be interested in going with."

Rachel gives him a small smile, "Well, Jay has established that he's going alone and that's what I'm doing."

Carlos pouts, "Oh come on. You don't want to go with Jay?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "I mean, I- I do like him but he seems to be more interested in being a guy with girls swooning over him."

"Then tell him," Carlos says.

Rachel shrugs again, "Carlos, if he likes me I feel like he'd tell me. I just don't want to ruin anything between us." She says.

"Oh come on," Carlos says.

Rachel looks at her watch on her wrist, "Carlos, I would love to continue this conversation but I'm running late to meet with Jane."

She then parts ways with Carlos. When Rachel walked by, Carlos and Dude watched her walk off. Dude sits back down and looks at the son of Cruella.

"Okay, I think she's even more of a chicken then you." Dude says.

Carlos turns to him, "Dude,"

**-D2-**

Garrett was standing in front of a mirror at Ursula's Fish & Chips, he was fixing his hair after the musical number that had happened in the restaurant.

"You're really that vain," Uma says with a trey in her arm, "But not nearly as bad as your stupid sister."

Garrett couldn't help but grin, "Ginny is far too focused on everything."

Uma smirks, "Says that guy with the comb in his hand."

It was true. Sure, Garrett had his comb in his hand. He always carries the comb with him always, his hair was the thing he always had to have "perfect". His mom raised them to be vain. It was one of the things he hated the most about his mother.

Ginny was far more into looking like a princess, looking perfect in order to please her mother. Garrett, on the other hand, kind of rebelled. He didn't want to look perfect in his clothing, he wanted to look the way he wanted. Though, his mother did try to control Garrett on his clothing, but his hair was the only thing he had control over.

"Just a comb, Uma." Garrett says with a wink, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Uma groans and rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Garrett."

Uma then walked away and headed to the table to deliver their food.

Meanwhile, Garrett was finishing his hair. Once his hair looked perfect for him, he put his comb in his back pocket. He looked at himself, grinning at his appearance with pride.

Once he walked away from the mirror, he looked at the TV screen and the news was covering more about Auardon. Harry and Gil were watching, and Uma had walked over to the screen as well. Uma groans and tosses a towel at the screen.

Now on the screen was King Ben and in the background was a brunette girl. Garrett looks at her and leans against the bar.

"She looks familiar," Garrett says, "Who is she?"

Harry points his hook at the screen, "The princess?"

Garrett nods.

"That's Rapunzel's brat." Uma says, "You know that daughter of the women you screwed your mom."

Garrett reached for the comb from his back pocket and began to toy with it in his hands. He stared at the image of Rachel on the screen and smirks.

"Rapunzel's daughter, huh?" Garrett says, "Interesting."


	11. 11

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

In Ben's office, it was Ben and Rachel. Ben was going through some paper work and telling Rachel about him and Mal's fight. Rachel was slouching in a comfortable chair in his office.

Rachel had her hair in a braid. There was a flower clip in her hair. She was wearing a purple sundress and purple flats.

"She lied to me, Rach. She had been using magic and lying to me." Ben says in frustration.

Rachel frowns.

She wasn't surprised about it. She could tell Mal seemed to be under a lot of pressure. Rachel pushed herself off the seat and walked to stand in front of Ben's desk where he was sitting at.

"It's been a lot for her," Rachel says, "A lot has happened to the two of you in the last six months. You became King of Auradon, and she along with her VK friends decided to be good."

Ben looks at his friend, "I know- I know, but this isn't easy."

"No, being a king isn't easy." Rachel agreed but added, "But neither is turning your back on where you came from."

Ben says nothing.

"Ben, we'll never understand them on that level. We grew up with a happy childhood. Parents who loved us. A happy and loving home." Rachel then frowns, "Them not to much. So cut Mal some slack. This is is a lot for her, I mean the Cotillion and-."

"Cotillion," Ben says then the earpiece on his ear got his attention.

He tapped on it.

"Deborah?" Ben spoke.

Rachel groans and turns away.

_"Yes, Your Majesty?"_ The voice of Deborah could be heard.

"Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?" Ben asks.

_"Yes, sir."_ Deborah says.

"Thank you," Ben says.

Then Ben continued with his work. His work for Cotillion. Rachel groans yet again and found herself collapsing back into her chair she was just sitting in a moment ago.

A knock at the door. Followed by Evie's head poking in.

"Ben?" Evie asks.

Rachel noticed the expression first. Her face looked sadden. And there was a note in Evie's hand. Ben, however, did not notice any of this. He took off the earpiece and smiled.

"Evie! Come in!" He says.

Evie closes the door behind her and walks to the desk, Rachel gets up and stands in front of the desk near the two. Ben at this point had already stood up.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle," Evie says.

Rachel glanced from Evie to Ben, "Ben."

Ben frowns, "This is my fault. This is my fault." He declares.

Rachel reaches out to him, "No-."

"I- I blew it!" He yells, "She's been under so much pressure lately, and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her."

He ran a hand through his hair. He lost her. He lost Mal. He turned away from the two girls for a moment before turning back to face Evie.

"I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and- and beg her to come back." Ben says.

Evie frowns, "Ben, you'll never find her."

Ben looks at her about to protest.

"You need to know how the Isle and how it works and-," Evie's frown deepens, "You have to take me with you."

Ben nods, "Yes!"

Rachel glanced at her, "Are you sure?"

Evie nods, "Yeah. She is my best friend and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now."

"Thank you," Ben says.

Rachel glanced at the two of them, "And I'm coming too."

Ben turns to her, "Wha- No!"

Rachel looks at him, "Ben, you're my best friend and this is important. I'm not letting you do this without me."

Ben nods, "Alright, alright. Rachel, myself, Evie, and the boys on the Isle."

"But let's get two things straight." Evie says, "You have to to promise me that I won't get stuck there again."

Ben nods at her, "I promise."

Evie glanced from between Ben to Rachel, "And there's no way you two are going looking like that." She says.

**-D2-**

Jay and Carlos met up with Ben, Evie, and Rachel. First thing was Evie gave Ben and Rachel a makeover. Some might say an Isle of the Lost makeover.

Rachel came down in purple leather jacket covering up a purple tank top, skinny purple jeans with some light pink added, purple boots with pink lace, and purple beanie.

Jay eyes her, "You look like an Isle girl," He says with a smirk.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk back, "Impressed."

They all piled into the limo and then took off, with Jay driving the limo with the remote to open the barrier into the Isle.

They crossed the magically bridge and then drove the limo to the pier. Jay had parked the limo under the pier to keep it hidden. Then when they all got out, Carols was quick into action.

"Ben, help me with the tarp." Carlos says.

Ben nods and heads over to cover the limo.

Jay and Evie glance at each other, both feeling a bit uneasy being back. Meanwhile, Rachel was looking around. She was interested.

A small smile escaped her lips. She never thought she'd ever go on the Isle.

Once the limo had been completely covered, Ben moves away from the covered car toward an entrance of some sort. An open wide pipe, maybe. Ben stepped a little bit closer and leans in, before turning to the others.

"Hey, what's in here?" Ben asks.

"Ben-!" Jay yells.

The three villain kids ran over and pulled Ben away from that spot.

"You don't want to know." Jay says.

The five of them stood away from the pipe and near the limo. Evie looked worried and stressed, looking from the castle of Auradon to her friends.

"Hey, guys. Keep it chill, alright?" Evie says.

Carlos nods, "Yeah, last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here." He says.

**-D2-**

After the villain kids had to teach Ben and Rachel to fit in, through song no less. Ben kept sort of dancing for a moment, and then pumped into a guy.

"Hey, man." It was Gil, "Hey!"

At this point, the villain kids and Rachel ran over to Ben. As of yet the not so smart Gil hasn't figured out who Ben is or that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were standing right in front of him.

"Hey, I know you!" Gil exclaims.

Ben shakes his head, "Uh, no." He says.

Rachel nods placing her arm on Ben's shoulder, "Don't know you, man." She says.

Gil continues, "Yes you do. Come on, man. Really? Huh? Dude, I'll give you a hint," Gil says, "My dad is quick, slick, and his neck huh? Is incredibly thick."

Ben and Rachel glanced at each other. It was at this moment, Ben and Rachel realized who this young man is. He is the son of Gaston.

Then Gil noticed a poster. A poster with King Ben and Mal on it. There was some graffiti on it. Gil looks at the poster and points at it, causing everyone to look at the poster and then to Gil.

"Oh-! You're King Ben!" Gil says.

The villain kids move closer to King Ben and Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah. You're totally King Ben-!"

Evie grabs Ben's arm and begins to drag him off. Jay also drags a hold of Rachel, holding onto her hand. Carlos starts off running first with the two pairs following behind.

"J-Jay, Carlos, Evie. Hey, guys!" Gil yells after them and then grins with excitement, "Oh, Uma's gonna love this."

Stepping out from the shadows, comb in hand was Garrett. He glanced in the direction the three villain kids, the king, and the daughter of Rapunzel ran off.

"This is gonna be fun," Garrett smirks.

**-D2-**

Rachel sat outside on the steps of a secret hideout the VKs had use to come to back when they lived on the Isle. Carlos was tossing a rock and catching it, Evie was pacing back and forth, and Jay was leaning against a wall.

"Do you think he'll get her to come back?" Evie asks Jay.

Jay nods, "I think so."

Rachel frowns.

Sure, she is friends with Evie, Jay, and Carlos but they aren't super close. She was much closer to Ben, and once he leaves she sort of feels like an outsider.

Rachel felt someone sit next to her.

"You okay?" It was Jay.

Rachel glanced at him, "Yeah." She gives him a smile, "This is- is all so new to me."

Jay watched as she looked around at the streets of the Isle. Jay gives a small smile of embarrassment. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Worst than what you thought?" Jay asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "No."

"Come on, it's not Auradon." He says.

She nods and looks at him, "No, it's not Auardon. But this is where you came from. It's your home." She says, "I see a lot of potential really. Maybe for a future where our people come together."

Jay let out a chuckle, "That could only happen in a dream."

Just then, they hear the sounds of foots steps coming down the stairs. Rachel and Jay moves off the steps for Ben.

Ben comes down looking sadden.

"Where's Mal?" Carlos asks.

Ben looks at them, "She's not coming back."

"What?" Jay asks.

Evie looks at everyone, "I'll talk to her," She says, "M?"

Rachel noticed Ben walking away. So Rachel goes after her dear friend. Rachel follows Ben down an alley, it was dark and scary.

"Ben, Ben-!" Rachel yells.

Ben halts and stands still. He kept his back to her.

Rachel frowns, "Oh, Ben."

He looks up at her, "She claims I'm a terrible influence for her." He says with tears in his eyes, "But- But she doesn't understand how much I love her."

Rachel steps forward and wrapped her arms around Ben. She held onto her friend tightly. Wanting to make everything right, but knowing that Rachel couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Ben." She says.

Footsteps coming from the front of Rachel, she looks forward and appearing from the shadows was a boy dressed in pirate attire. Harry was there with Garrett and a few of Uma's lackeys.

Rachel lets go of Ben, the two facing their incoming enemies.

"Well, well, well." Harry says, "What do we have here?"

Garrett smirks, "Looks like the King of Auradon hasn't decided to pay his subjects here a visit." He says, "And look he brought a beautiful guest along with him."

"We don't want any trouble," Ben says holds Rachel close to protect her, "We're just here to-."

Harry grins and points the hook at Ben, "I know why you're here," He says, "To fetch a purple haired traitor. But it seems as if she doesn't want you."

When he says that, the lackeys laughed at Ben. Rachel held onto Ben's hand, the two glance at each other nervously. They were out numbered.

"You're going to be coming with us," Garrett says.

Rachel glares at him, "And if we refuse?"

Garrett laughs with Harry.

"Oh I like her," Harry says.

Garrett nods and then pulls out a sword from his sheath. He pointed the sword at Rachel, she didn't even flinch.

"We'll make you." Garrett says.

Rachel glanced around her and Ben, and little by little the pirates came closer to them. Surrounding them.

**-D2-**

"Guys!" Carlos yells, "Where's Ben and Rachel?"

Evie pulls from where she was yelling to Mal in the hideout. She and the boys looked around concerned.

"Ben?" Evie asks.

Jay was worried, "Rach?"

"Ben-!" Evie yells.

In the alley, a shadowy figure was coming. The villain kids assumed it was their friend. But that left a question, where was Rachel.

"Ben, don't scare us." Evie says.

"Don't scare you?" It was Harry, "But that's my specialty."

Jay glares, "Harry."

"What did you do with Ben and Rachel?" Evie asks glaring.

Harry grins, "Oh, uh we nicked them." He says, "Mm-hmm, yeah. And if you want to see them again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a visit."

The villain kids stand there glaring at Harry, who was enjoying this a lot. Jay charges forward, frustrated and angry that not only Ben was taken but also Rachel. But Evie had stopped him.

"Aw, Jay. Seems like you've lost your touch." Harry teased.

Jay went to do it again, but Evie again stopped him while Harry taunted. Harry smirks and turns around to the alley, walking back the way he came. And he left the three villain kids with no option but to force Mal to help them because if she didn't, both Ben and Rachel will be goners.


	12. 12

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel and Ben were being shoved by some of Uma's pirates. Rachel glanced back, glaring at the ones pointing a sword to not only her back but Ben's back as well.

They were at a pirate ship. A pirate ship on a dock.

Garrett stepped next to his prisoner, "Forward, Blondie." Garrett says pointing his sword at her.

Rachel glares but steps forward.

She and Ben cross the bridge that connects the pirate ship to the dock. Once on the ship, Harry took Ben away to tie him up, while Rachel stood with Garrett and some other pirates.

She really couldn't do anything, she had her hands tied up.

Garrett walked around her, studying her.

"I will say, you don't seem too fragile for a princess." Garrett says.

Rachel glanced at him when he finally stopped in front of her. She shakes her head and smirks lightly at him.

"And you're not what I pictured for the son of the woman who kidnapped my mom," Rachel says.

Garrett's smirk faded and then turned to Rachel with a glare. Rachel kept her composure, as Garrett took steps forward to her. When he stopped, he was in her face.

"Oh really," The smirk appeared back on Garrett's face, "What did you picture?"

Rachel glanced around at the pirates still armed with swords and then back to Garrett, "I pictured you'd be older, like really old. Like your mother."

Garrett smirks and steps back. He let out a light chuckle before turning back to Rachel, he pulls out his sword and points it at her. To which, like prior, she doesn't move. Instead she kept her eyes on him.

"Clearly you didn't get Rapunzel's innocence. You got that stupid theft's personality." Garrett says.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Looks like it." She says.

Garrett kept his eyes on her for a few more seconds, before darting away to see Harry coming over. Likely, to ask why she wasn't tied up like King Ben is. When Rachel turned her head to notice Harry, she felt Garrett grab her arm and forcefully drag her in the same direction as Ben.

**-D2-**

Harry and Uma haven't returned. That left Garrett and Gil, with some other pirates with their hostages. Garrett glanced over, he was leaning against a railing fixing his hair away from the hostages and Gil, and watched Gil talk to the two.

It seems that Gil was rambling on nonsense, mostly about how his father is still into Ben's mother. Not surprising, Gaston never let's things go. Garrett forced himself off the railing and walked over to help watch the prisoners like he was ordered to do. It was a stupid job, they weren't going anywhere.

"Like my dad really really loves your mom," Gil was saying.

Garrett then turns to Gil, "Gil, we get it. Gaston is obsessed with Belle." He says.

Gil didn't seem to be upset by Garrett's outburst, and neither of the Auradon teens seemed to be sadden by Gil no longer speaking.

Garrett turns from Gil to the King and Rachel.

"So, what do you think of the Isle, your majesty?" Garrett asks.

Ben doesn't say anything. Instead he frowns and lowers his head.

With Ben not replying, it only angered Garrett. He stepped forward and put his fist on Ben's chest, who is tied up to a pole connecting one of the sails on the ship.

"What? Talking to us is beneath you?" Garrett asks.

Rachel then speaks up, "Not beneath him, but you haven't been very welcoming." She says.

Garrett turns to Rachel. She had been tied up on the floor of the ship, her hands behind her back. Garrett moves from Ben and walks over to Rachel.

"Us being welcoming? His father-!" He points to Ben, "Locked us all on this island!"

Rachel kept her eyes on him, "And that isn't our fault. King Ben is wanting to extend the program he made initially, by bringing more kids from the Isle to Auardon."

Garrett glanced from Ben and then to Rachel.

While Garrett and Gil had been in their own worlds or just not paying attention to Rachel, she had managed to untangle her bindings. So when Garrett turned back to her, she stood up and shoved him. Garrett fell over on the deck.

"Not so fast-!" Gil yells.

When Gil came toward her, she also shoved him, but the son of Gaston was knocked off the ship. Rachel ran over to Ben to try and free him.

"Rachel?" Ben spoke.

Rachel was at his bindings, "Don't worry, Ben." She says.

Despite her best effort there was a sword inches away from her face. She turns to see Garrett holding the sword, he ran a hand through his hair while his other hand held the sword.

"I have to say," Garrett says, "I'm impressed."

Rachel held her hands up to surrender.

Meanwhile from the water, the shipmates and the two prisoners could hear the splashing from Gil in the water.

"Garrett did you get her!" Gil yells.

Garrett still pointing the sword at Rachel replies, "Yes, Gil."

"Good. Good. Wouldn't want Uma to find out we lost the prisoners." Gil says and then followed it with a chuckle.

**-D2-**

After some time, Uma and Harry return. It was told to Gil and Garrett that Mal lost their game and now has to bring the wand to them in order to free Ben and Rachel.

Rachel was separated from Ben. It was an attempt to lower the risk of her escaping again. Whereas Ben remain where he was tied to a pole with Harry and Uma talking to him, Rachel was tied to a chair brought from the captain's cabin.

Rachel was still under the watchful eyes of Garrett.

"Before," Rachel says gaining Garrett's attention, "I wasn't lying about Ben's program. He wants to bring more villain kids over to Auardon."

Garrett crossed his arms on his chest, "Really?"

Rachel nods, "Really. Look, I only acted rash because well- you guys are armed with swords." She says, "I don't- I don't hate you guys."

"Oh yeah?" Garrett scoffs, "Find that hard to believe."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Take it how you want," She says, "But I don't blame you for the actions of your mother."

Garrett looks confused at her words. Just before she was being all different with him, was it a front or was this a front?

Rachel sighs, "When Mal and the others came to Auadron, I supposed Ben's plan. I never hated them or hated them because of their parents. I- I know that life here might not be the best considering how your parents treat you."

Garrett frowns looking away.

"I know not all villain kids get the affections we Auardon kids get." She says.

Garrett glanced at her, "So what? Did Jay confided in you about his family issues?" He asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "No. But on- on Family Day, I saw how- how they were treated. Carlos being afraid of dogs because Cruella was just being well, cruel."

Garrett pulled out a comb from his pocket. He was rubbing his thumb over his as he listens to Rachel.

"I- I can't imagine what Mother Gothel did to you," She says.

Garrett glanced at her, "My mother did nothing to me or my sister." He declares.

"Sister?" Rachel says.

Garrett pushes himself off the railing he was leaning against and then knelt down to look face to face with Rachel.

"Yeah, sister." Garrett says, "My mother- she is a loving person but she- she finds faults."

Rachel frowns.

"She told my sister she was getting too fat because her dress no longer fit her, so my sister stopped eating for a few days." Garrett says.

Rachel looks at Garrett with pure shock and a sadden expression.

"Garrett," Rachel says.

Garrett shakes his head, "No, I don't want your pity." He says.

She shakes her head with her sadden expression, "I- I wasn't giving you pity, but I am sorry." She says locking eyes with him, "I- I am sorry for your sister."

Garrett stands tall and looks down at her. He sees that she was being true to what she was saying.

"So before was a front?" He asks, "The insults and the glares?"

"The glares were kinda me being mad for being kidnapped." Rachel says with a small smile.

Garrett glanced over and her and a small smile escaped his lips. The two looked at each other, Garrett standing in front of her while Rachel was tied to a chair.

"I'm not your enemy, Garrett." Rachel says.

Garrett's small smile fades and looks at Rachel with a serious expression.

"You can let us go," Rachel says.

Garrett shakes his head, "Sorry, Rachel, but I listen to my captain. And you're not my captain." He says.


	13. 13

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

As Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie were driving back to the Isle in the limo with their swords and the fake wand, Carlos noticed how silent Jay was.

"Jay?" Carlos asks, "Is everything okay?"

Jay shakes his head as he drives, "We- We shouldn't have left them out of our sights. Now Harry has his hook set in Rachel. And- and Ben."

Carlos wanted to tease Jay. He wanted to announce to his friend how he was far more worried about Rachel than Ben. But to be honest, as strong as Rachel portrayed herself at Auradon, the Isle of the Lost was different.

When the limo pulled up, there were the girls waiting for them. When Lonnie got out of the limo, Evie and Mal noticed her.

Mal hugs Lonnie, "Lonnie." Mal says.

Lonnie smiles, "I made them bring me." She says.

"I'm so glad," Mal says smiling at her friend, "Welcome to the Isle of the Lost."

Jay and Carlos opened the trunk to get the swords, but were also met with Dude.

"Dude?" Carlos asks, "What are you doing here?"

Jay glanced at Carlos, "I thought you told him to stay?"

Dude chuckles, "What? I flunked out of obedience school."

Jay looks over at Carlos in shock, as does Evie and Lonnie. The fact that Dude can now talk was weird for Mal and Carlos, but it was even stranger to those just finding out.

"And he talks now?" Jay asks.

Carlos shakes his head, "Just let's hurry." He turns to Dude, "And you stay with the limo."

Before they were going to face Uma, Mal held her hand out to see the wand. She wanted to see what the 3-D copy of the wand looked.

"Wow," Mal says, "This looks legit."

Evie nods, "I almost thought it was the real deal." She says.

Mal hands it back over to Carlos, "It'll fool Uma long enough to grab Ben and Rachel, and then get the heck out of here." She says.

**-D2-**

Rachel watched as Harry was pushing Ben closer and and closer to the plank, but then Uma yelling at him.

"It's not noon, yet!" Uma yells.

Harry frowns and shoves the king to the other pirate crew to keep him still. Rachel remain close to Garrett. She watched him silently.

Garrett was combing his hair and watching his captain.

"Five minutes," Garrett says.

Uma glanced over to Rachel with a smirk, "First it'll be the king and then you." She says.

Rachel glares at Uma, "Like I'm scared of you."

Uma steps closer to Rachel, the captain of the ship got close into Rachel's face. Uma pulls out her sword and holds it against her neck.

"Uma-!" Ben calls out.

Uma ignores Ben.

Uma watched Rachel's reaction. Just like Garrett had been expecting, Rachel did not flinch in the slightest.

"Maybe I'll throw you overboard first, princess." Uma says glaring at Rachel.

"They're here-!" Gil yells.

Uma turns away from Rachel and turns over to see the Villain Kids with Lonnie coming toward their ship.

"Finally!" Uma yells and then follows it with a giggle.

Harry grabs Ben and forcefully shoves the king in the direction of the plank on the ship. Rachel then felt two pirates grab her on both sides. She struggles through the hold, but couldn't get out.

Her eyes move from the two goons holding her to in front of her.

Jay.

They made eye contact for a moment.

**-D2-**

Mal and Uma stand on the platform, Uma armed with her sword and Mal armed with the wand. Uma looks at the wand and then to her crew.

"Hold up," Uma says as Mal was going to give it to her, "Mm. Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive?"

Mal holds a glare on her face.

"We want to see it work." Garrett says stepping over with the comb going through his thick brown hair.

Mal glares from Garrett to Uma, "You were always quite the drama queen." Mal says.

Uma smirks and says, "Nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait." She grins.

As Mal mentally groaned. They were royally screwed. Uma was going to find out that the wand is a fake and then they'll all be dead.

However, Carlos noticed Dude. Despite telling him not to follow him, Carlos was actually excited that Dude followed.

Carlos moved over to Mal, he nudged her and pointed to Dude. Mal's eyes dart to the dog and then nods.

"Okay," Mal says and turns to Dude, "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!"

There was silence. No one knew how to reaction.

"Talk, dog." Mal says.

Dude sits down and tilts his head from where he sat, "Does this vest make me look fat?"

Rachel and Ben exchanged worried looks. Mal just stole the actual wand and was going to give it up for their lives.

Uma launched herself forward, "Give me the wand!"

Mal pulled the wand out of Uma's grasp, "Give me Ben and Rachel!"

Uma sees Mal had taken a few steps back, she was giving herself distance in order to make sure Uma doesn't take the wand before they make the trade.

Uma sighs, "Harry. Garrett. Bring them over."

Garrett moves pass Uma off the platform and heads over to Rachel. The goons holding onto her, released her. Rachel was shoved by one of them. Her eyes move to Garrett.

"Guess this is goodbye, Blondie." Garrett says.

Rachel felt his hands on her shoulders and then makes her walk in the direction Harry was practically shoving Ben.

Rachel's eyes still on Garrett, "Garrett?"

Garrett grins, "With the wand, we'll be seeing each other soon." He winks at her.

"Oh, um before you go, tell your mom that Gaston says hi and also tell your dad that my dad wishes he'd finished off your dad when he had the chance." Gil says to Ben as Ben passed him.

Uma glanced over noticing the two boys had their hostages next to her, standing next to Mal was now Jay.

"Cut him loose, Harry." Uma says, "The same for the princess, Garrett."

Harry mutters about how he doesn't have any fun, meanwhile, Garrett just unties Rachel without harming her.

As the two were freed, Mal grabs Ben and pulls him over as Jay does the same. As Ben is pulled away, Mal hands Uma the wand.

Rachel felt Jay pull her away.

"Jay-?" Rachel says with concern, "The- The wand?"

Jay looks at her, "It's not real." He says quietly enough for Uma not to hear.

Uma moves onto her ship with Harry, Gil, and Garrett. Surrounding the pirate captain was her shipmates.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Uma yells.

There was laughter with the pirates through their excitement, however, nothing.

Uma snaps the wand in half and realized what had been done. Uma glanced from the wand in both hands and then to her goons.

"No!" Uma yells, "You do not get to win every time!"

At this point, the Villain Kids with Lonnie, Ben, and Rachel were almost home free until Uma set her pirates after them.

"Sick 'em!" Uma yells.

**-D2-**

The fight was crazy.

Lonnie had tossed swords out, and surprisingly Rachel got a sword in her hands.

Carlos is throwing smoke bombs at them, Lonnie and Evie are fighting some of the pirates. Uma had her sight set on Mal, Harry was going toe to toe with Jay.

Meanwhile, Gil comes over to Ben and begins to fight the king.

Rachel went to go over to help Ben, but was met by a sword near her face. She turned to see Garrett standing in front of her with a sword in his hands.

"Garrett," Rachel says looking at him, "I'm not your enemy."

Garrett grins, "I really want to believe it, Blondie, but your friends gave my captain a fake wand."

He went to strike first and Rachel slashed her blade to hit it. The sound of metal being hit could be heard.

"It's a shame that you're my enemy again," Garrett says, "I thought you were different."

Rachel ducked as he slashed his sword. The sword got stuck on a wood beam on the harbor. Garrett tried to get the sword out, and Rachel noticed. So Rachel shoved him forward and he fell off into the water.

"Sorry, Garrett." Rachel called out.

Garrett splashes in the water for a moment and coughs up, "Whatever, Blondie."

Rachel ran up the docks, and as she climbed up a little bit she felt someone grab her hand. She quickly turned and went to slash at the person, but halted when she saw it was Jay.

"Rach, you okay?" He asks.

Rachel nods frowning, "I- I want to go home." She says.

Jay motions to her. Lonnie, Carlos, Evie, Ben, and Mal were heading out in the direction of their exit. Jay grabs her hand and pulls her out. Mal is behind Jay and Rachel, and once she crosses Mal kicks off the bridge in order to trap Uma and her pirates.

Mal looks at Uma one last time with a smirk before disappearing through her exit.

**-D2-**

Lonnie takes the swords and puts them in the trunk. Carlos pulls off the sheet covering the limo with Ben's help. Evie sees Jay pulling Rachel through, but didn't see Mal.

"Mal-!" Evie yells.

Jay halts by the limo and looks over Rachel. She appears to be unharmed and fine. She looks at him and sees the concern in his eyes.

Rachel reached a hand on the side of his face and smiles, "I'm fine." She says.

Jay nods and says, "I was just-,"

Rachel kept her soft smile on her face, "I know."

Mal comes out and quickly they all throw themselves into the limo. Jay is driving with Lonnie in the passenger seat.

In the back of the limo was everyone else; Mal and Ben sat next to each other and Carlos, Evie, and Rachel sat next to each other. Dude was sitting on Carlos' lap.

Evie looks at Rachel, "Are you okay?" Evie asks.

Rachel looks at Evie and gives her a small smile, "Ye- Yeah."

From the other part of the limo, the three of them and Dude could hear the small fight between Mal and Ben. Ben saying how he was sorry that things didn't work out for Mal, but Mal was just happy he was safe.

"At least I got to see the Isle. They're my people, too." Ben says, "Uma helped me see that."

"Uma did what-?" Rachel asks in utter confusion.

Mal ignored Rachel's half question to says, "Ben, Uma captured you. She kidnapped Rachel too!"

Ben looks at Mal, "She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal." He says.

Mal gasped in utter shock that Ben would compare her and Uma.

"Awkward," Dude says.

Ben, Mal, Rachel, and Evie look at Carlos and then they all looked to Dude.

Carlos looks down at the dog in his lap, "Dude, I know you can talk, but it doesn't always mean you should."

Mal shakes her head and then looks out the window of the limo. Ben glanced over at Rachel for a split second before looking out the other window. And the entire ride from that point onward was in silence.

**-D2-**

They return to Auardon, and Jay tells Lonnie to meet up for practice later. Lonnie smiles and promises to return the swords back in their practice room.

Jane approaches Ben asking about last minute stuff for Cotillion, however, Rachel can see the look of defeat in Ben's eyes.

"Ben, there you are. Cotillion is tonight. Come here," Jane tries to show him something, "Look, this is the stained glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful?"

Ben hadn't even looked at it. Instead he goes to Mal, grabbing her arm and leans down to whisper.

"Do you want to cancel?" Ben asks.

Despite it being a whisper, it was loud enough for not only Jane to hear but everyone else that was there.

"Um, you know what? I can come back." Jane says.

Ben shakes his head, "It's just- it's-," He looks at Mal, "Do whatever."

He goes and walks off.

"Ben-!" Rachel yells chasing after him, "Benjamin!"

**-D2-**

Rachel managed to catch up with Ben near the front of the school, she grabs a hold of the king's arm and pulls him to a stop.

"Ben-," Rachel says, "What the heck is going on?"

Ben glanced at her, "What the heck is going on?" He repeats, "Rachel you know what happened on the Isle."

"And Mal came back for us," Rachel says, "That has to count for something."

Ben looks away and says nothing.

"Ben, just go talk to her and maybe-." Rachel is cut off.

"No, Rachel." Ben says, "I love her. I love Mal so much and what do I get in return? Her breaking my heart."

Rachel frowns and shakes her head, "Ben,"

Ben shakes his head, "You cannot try to lecture me about giving it another shot." He says, "You're too chicken to admit to your own feelings about Jay. You just deny your feelings. And you're too scared to ask him if he feels the same because he might reject you."

Rachel's eyes widen in utter shock and then slapped Ben across the face. Her face was red and she was fuming.

Ben realized her may have overstepped because there were tears in her eyes.

"Rach," Ben calms and realized what he did.

Rachel steps back with a tear sliding down her face, "Screw you." She says and walks off.


	14. 14

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel was in her dorm room. She was sitting on her bed, she had taken off her leather jacket and collapsed onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling.

Was Ben right?

Was she too afraid to feel anything to Jay because she doesn't want to lose what they have.

In utter frustration, Rachel grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face. She screamed into the pillow and frowns.

She stopped screaming when she heard a knock at her door. She sat up and wondered if it was Ben coming back to apologize.

"Go away, Ben-!" Rachel threw the pillow at the door.

"Uh," It wasn't Ben's voice, "It's Jay."

Rachel froze. She was terrified to even move.

She stood up, "Uh um- come in."

The door opens and as Jay opens the door, it pushed the pillow to the side of the room. Jay looked at the pillow and then looked up at Rachel.

"Bad time?" Jay asks.

Rachel shakes her head, "No. Not a bad time." She says, "Just a lot going on."

Jay nods and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah."

Rachel looks at him, "What are you doing here?"

Jay shrugs his shoulders, "I wanted to check on you. I was in the neighborhood anyways." He says.

Rachel gives him a smirk, "Oh really?"

Jay nods and steps into the room, "Yeah. I made Lonnie captain of the team so she can be on the team."

"What?" Rachel was shocked.

Jay nods with a smile, "The team is suppose to be made up of a captain and eight men. Technically, I didn't break the rules." He says.

Rachel had a smile on her face, "That's amazing, Jay." She says and bit her lip for a moment before saying, "Can I- uh ask you something?"

Jay looks at her all serious like, "Yeah?"

"Is there a reason why you didn't want to ask anyone to the Cotillion?" She asks.

Jay shrugs, "I mean, I am quite popular with the ladies here but there is one girl that I like that I'm not sure if she likes me back."

Rachel's face falls for a second before smiling, "Jay, if you like someone tell them. I mean, if someone passes up the chance to go with you clearly don't like you in a way you deserve." She says.

Jay nods looking down and then back at her, "Ye- Yeah."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, they shifted from their stance and looking at each other.

"I should uh- go," Jay says, "I have a fitting to get to for Evie."

Jay heads back toward the door. Rachel follows behind him, she sort of walks him to the door to say goodbye.

Rachel nods, "Alright. I'll see you later."

Jay nods and gives her a smile, "Save me a dance at Cotillion?"

Rachel gives him a big smile, "Of course."

Rachel watched Jay give her a smile one last time and then left her room. She closed the door and turned around to have her back rest up against it. She exhaled deeply.

"I think I love him," Rachel mutters to herself.

**-D2-**

Carlos was sprinting around Auradon Prep on one mission and one mission alone. To find Jane. The young boy discovered the daughter of Fairy Godmother on the phone walking alone.

"Jane. Jane." Carlos calls over but decided to yell, "Jane!"

At that moment, Jane noticed Carlos. He had ran over to her and she gives him a smile despite being consumed with all the planning for Cotillion.

"Hey, hey, uh-." Jane says.

Carlos just came out and said it, "Would you go to Cotillion with me?" He asks.

Jane brushes it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. We're all taking a stretch carriage over at six." She says.

Carlos shakes his head.

"No, no, no. The pen toppers are in the port side cabin." She says.

"No, I- I mean with me." Carlos says.

Again as Carlos desperately tries to tell Jane. Jane was far too focused in planning.

"Yeah, want me to swing by your room?" Jane asks, "No, no, no. So, when you're on the boat facing the left-."

After some time, Carlos knew he needed to step in and take the phone away from Jane's ear in order to confess what he had been trying to for months now.

"Jane?" Carlos takes the phone out of Jane's hand, "Would you be my date for Cotillion?"

Jane's eyes on Carlos. Her big blue eyes on Carlos' brown eyes.

"And if you don't absolutely hate me by the end of it, um- would you consider maybe being more than friends?" Carlos asks, "Maybe like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Jane holds her attention on Carlos, "Where we can hold hands instead of slugging each other all the time?" Jane asks, "And we can text, and I can tell you how great you are? Because, Carlos, you are really, really great."

Carlos had a smile escape his lips the second Jane said all those things. Jane also has a huge smile on her face.

"And I'm- I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Jane yells, "You're so nice and cute."

"Me too!" Carlos exclaims, "I'm the luckiest girl- uh I mean guy."

Jane lightly giggled at Carlos mistake in words and Carlos repeated "I meant guy" again. However, after that Jane then embraced Carlos and held onto him. He was shocked by this and held onto Jane tightly with a smile on his face.

"Jane? Can you hear me?" The voice on the phone asks.

Carlos and Jane let go and then he returned the phone back to Jane.

"Oh, sorry." Jane says, "I'll see you later."

Carlos nods, "Yeah, totally."

Carlos watched Jane walk off. As Jane heads off, Carlos does a fist pump in the air as a cheer for getting exactly what he set out to get. Jane as a date to Cotillion as well as confessing that he cares about her a lot.

Then Dude comes walking over.

"Good boy," Dude says.

Carlos looks down at Dude, "Yeah, yeah."

"You know if you were able to do it," Dude says, "There is no reason why Rachel can't do the same."

Carlos shakes his head and shrugs, "Those two are too stubborn." He says, "Come on, Dude."

**-D2-**

Jane and Rachel were getting ready for Cotillion in their room. Jane was rambling on and on about how Carlos is her date and how he'll be over any minute to escort her to Cotillion.

Hearing Jane be so excited put a smile on Rachel's face.

Rachel turned from her vanity to look at Jane, "I am happy for you, Jane." She says.

Jane turned from her vanity as she was doing her makeup to look over at Rachel. Both girls were just finishing up their makeup before Cotillion. Both Jane and Rachel were in their dresses.

Rachel was wearing a pink dress with purple flowers added, the gown had straps on her shoulders. Rachel was wearing flats, despite Evie trying to convince her to wear heels. Rachel's hair was in a braid bun.

"I really wish Jay would've asked you," Jane says, "Then we could've double dated."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head, "Like Jay would ask me to Cotillion."

"Why not?" Jane asks standing up, "You two are good for each other."

Rachel zips her makeup in the makeup on her vanity and shrugs her shoulders before turning back to look at Jane.

"He says he has a crush," Rachel says, "There was someone he wanted to ask to Cotillion."

Jane frowns, "If it isn't you then who?" She asks, "Lonnie?"

Rachel sighs, "They were pretty close on the Isle." She shakes her head, "But it doesn't matter. Tonight isn't about me."

"Do- Do you want to ride with me and Carlos?" Jane offers.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, "I don't want to interrupt your date. Go. Have fun." She says.

Jane and Rachel are now standing arms apart, both girls giving each other a supportive smile. Then they laugh and embrace in a hug.

The girls pull away from the hug and just kept the smile on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you, Jane." Rachel says, "You were always so shy and nervous, but now look at you. You're so beautiful, inside and out."

"You're beautiful too, Rachel. And if Jay doesn't see it then he wasn't meant to be for you." Jane says.

Rachel kept the smile on her face, "We have a Cotillion to get to." She says.

**-D2-**

"Dude you're so stupid," Carlos says, "Just ask her to Cotillion. She won't care if it's literally minutes away."

Jay and Carlos were finishing up getting ready. Carlos needed to be out of his room in five minutes to meet up with Jane to go to Cotillion.

"Carlos, she doesn't like me like that." Jay says.

Carlos groans and nearly goes to pull at his hair, "I can't believe you're so blind."

Jay looks over at his friend after he got all his hair into a bun, "What are you talking about?" He asks.

Carlos looks from Dude to Jay.

"You're the one who opened his mouth," Dude says.

Carlos sighs, "Look I may be breaking some sort of silence or code or something- well I don't think Rachel and I even have some sort of code of silence and even if we did-."

Jay got annoyed, "Just tell me already." He says.

"Okay fine. She told me, she would like to go to Cotillion with you but she thinks you're more interested in swooning all the single girls." Carlos says, "And before you asked. No, I didn't tell her you liked her too. She was trying to give me advice about Jane and I asked her about you."

Jay looks at Carlos, "She actually likes me?"

Carlos nods, "Yeah."

Jay shakes his head and looks at Carlos, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid." Carlos says, "She was afraid she'd lose your friendship if you didn't like her back."

Jay frowns, "She'd never lose our friendship." He says.

Jay goes on to think. Think about all the time he had spent with Rachel during his time here in Auradon. He had never once questioned if she had feelings for him because they seemed fine, they seemed like friends. Which always made Jay worry she wasn't into him. Hence why he didn't think about asking her to Cotillion.

"Jay," Carlos says, "I have to go meet Jane, but I think you should go ask Rachel to be your date."

Jay looks at Carlos, "She'll say no at this point."

Carlos had a smirk on his face at the door, "Maybe she'll hit you for waiting until minutes before Cotillion but she won't say no."

**-D2-**

Rachel said bye to Jane and Carlos as they got into their carriage to head to Cotillion. Rachel was waiting for one, alone. Evie and Doug went ahead, as did Ben and Mal.

Rachel wasn't even sure if Jay had already went ahead but she knew she was likely going to arrive alone.

"Rach,"

Rachel turned around and saw Jay. He looked handsome, but that didn't mean he didn't always looked handsome. He cleaned up real nice.

"Jay? I thought you would've been at Cotillion by now." Rachel says, "You know you're making all those girls wait."

Jay gives her a smirk and shakes his head, "Those girls don't matter to me."

He steps over and stands next to her. There shoulders are touching, he turns his head to look over at her.

"So what do you think of Carlos finally asking Jane to Cotillion?" Jay asks her.

Rachel smiles looking forward, "I think it's sweet that they're going together, despite him almost waiting until Cotillion to ask her."

"Hey we were on the Isle remember? When did he have the time?" Jay asks.

"Months, Jay. He had months." Rachel says turning to him with a soft smile.

Jay shrugs, "But he didn't have the courage to ask her to the Cotillion." He says.

"Well maybe he should've gone to the Wizard and ask for some courage." Rachel says.

"Funny," Jay says.

The two stand there. Just waiting.

"Rach," Jay says.

"Jay," Rachel says.

Jay sighs and looks directly at her, "Look, I am not the kind of guy who talks about feelings and deep level stuff like that. My emotions and what not."

Rachel nods with a smile, "I know, tough guy." She says.

"But- But I need to tell you something," He says, "Ever since we became friends I knew I liked you as a person. You were funny and smart."

"Pretty?" Rachel asks.

Jay smiles, "Beyond pretty." He says, "Anyways, I just thought- I thought you would never be into me. So I never told you the feeling I have for you."

Rachel's joking attitude fades and looks at Jay with a serious expression. Jay was trying to confess to her.

"The Isle will always be apart of me, but Auradon is my home. Evie, Carlos, and Mal are my family." He says.

Rachel gives him a smile.

"This may sound cheesy, but you're my new dream." Jay says.

Rachel's eyes widen for a second. Those words. She remembered her mother telling her the story of her and her father. How they called each other their new dreams.

Rachel reached over and grabbed Jay's hand. He looked down at his hand in utter shock and then to Rachel. He sees the smile on her face.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Rachel says and kisses him on the lips.


	15. 15

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

When Jay and Rachel arrive, it made everything real. The two were holding hands. They were each other's date to Cotillion.

As Evie was being interviewed over her look, the daughter of the Evil Queen caught a glimpse of Jay and Rachel together. A smile formed on Evie's face as she finished her interview.

Rachel and Jay walk over near the railing to get a little away from the crowd. Rachel noticed some of the girls staring over at Jay. Seemingly the girls were disappointed that Jay had a date.

"I'm sure Chad is happy you have a date," Rachel says, "He'll try and swoon all the girls."

Jay let a chuckle escape his lips, "Chad went to Sherwood Forest."

Rachel raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Audrey called." Jay says.

Rachel nods realizing that explanation made more sense.

A little away, Carlos and Jane were standing talking among themselves. But then, coming over was Fairy Godmother. The mother of Jane hadn't known her daughter had a date to Cotillion so she just assumed she was stuck with her like usual.

"Jane!" Fairy Godmother says, "There you are, my dear. Well, everything looks beautiful, my love."

Carlos and Jane look at the Headmaster. And still, Fairy Godmother hadn't noticed how close the son of Cruella was standing to her daughter.

"But we just need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts." Fairy Godmother says.

Jane smiles at her mom, "Mom, I have a date." She told her mom.

Fairy Godmother seemed taken back by this, "A date? Really?"

Jane nods.

It wasn't that Fairy Godmother never thought a boy at Auardon would ask out Jane, she just always assumed Jane being too shy and awkward to accept a date.

Fairy Godmother turns to Carlos, "Do you have a date, too?" She asks.

Carlos nods and smiles, "Yeah."

Fairy Godmother smiles, "Really?"

The two teens look from Fairy Godmother to each other.

"Mom," Jane says turning back to her mother.

Fairy Godmother looks at Jane and sees her daughter holding hands with Carlos. Her eyes widen, but not with any sort of disapproval. She was shocked but in a good way.

"Bippity boppity," Fairy Godmother says, "Oh!"

Jane and Carlos exchange smiles at Fairy Godmother before parting ways. Carlos and Jane ended over next to Rachel and Jay, who were also standing next to Evie and Doug.

Lumiere then called out, "The future Lady Mal,"

The crowd erupted in clapping. Cheering was coming from the VK boys, and Evie had such a proud smile on her face seeing Mal.

Mal was breathtaking.

When Mal walked down the stairs, she bowed her head to Belle and Beast. And the two royals spoke some kind words to Mal.

The Mal parted from the royal couple to her friends.

Evie was the first one to Mal. Evie pulled Mal into a hug, and Mal hugged back.

"How are you?" Evie asks.

Mal looks at Evie once she was pulled out of the hug, "I want to throw up."

Evie gives Mal a smile, "Yeah? Okay. That's okay." Evie gestures to their friends, "Look, we're right here with you, okay?"

Mal glanced at all her friends and nods, "Okay."

Lumiere then called out, "King Benjamin!"

**-D2-**

The crowd roared with cheers and clapping, much like Mal. As Ben came down the stairs, Rachel stopped clapping. Something seemed wrong.

However, no one else seemed to have noticed. Not even Mal. And she had a huge smile on her face as she clapped for him.

Ben came over to Mal, his face wasn't filled with happiness. Instead his face had more of a frown on his face. Guilt. Rachel wasn't sure.

"Mal," Ben says, "I wish I had time to explain."

And then at the top of the stairs was Uma. Uma was dressed as if she was a princess. She looked beautiful but that wasn't the point.

Uma came down the stairs and stepped next to Ben, the two locking arms.

"Hi," Uma says not only addressing Mal.

"I'm so sorry," Ben says, "It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the ISle with Uma. A connection."

Mal looked heartbroken, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-," Ben was cut off.

"It was love," Uma says with a smile on her face.

Ben looks at Uma, "It was."

Uma turns to Mal with the smile still plastered on her face, "I just- I realized how alike Ben and are, you know?"

Ben nods, "We are."

Uma smiles, "I know."

Ben looks at her, "You're so beautiful."

Rachel moved from Jay to stand next to Mal, "Ben?"

"Ben." Mal got his attention, "Did you go back for her?"

Uma shakes her head, "He didn't have to. I drove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer." She says.

Ben smiles "You are."

"Awe, thank you." Uma says.

Ben turns to Mal, "I want to thank you. For everything. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Rachel repeats looking at Ben in disbelief.

Ben ignored Rachel, "Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together."

Mal looked so heartbroken. Her friends were standing close as a way to protect her, but no one could really protect her from the words Ben spoke.

"That's why you never told me that you loved me." Ben says.

Just then Ben and Uma began to dance.

Jay came next to Mal, "Not too thrilled I risked my life for him."

Carlos nods, "Ditto."

Evie holds Mal's hands, "We're with you, Mal."

Rachel reached out and grabbed Mal's other hand, "Same with me."

Mal caught a glimpse of Rachel's expression for a split second before turning away, sadden.

Jay leans near Mal, "Let's get out of here."

Mal nods, "Okay."

**-D2-**

Jane takes this moment to sprint up the stairs to Lumiere. She needed to reveal Ben's present to Mal. Maybe that'll fix things.

As the VKs plus, Doug and Rachel go to leave with Mal there was an announcement halting not only them but stopped the dance between Uma and Ben.

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady." Lumiere says.

Then revealing a stained glass image of Ben and Mal. Mal wasn't a blonde in the image. She had her signature purple hair, but not only that. Her eyes were green.

Mal was shocked and stared at the image. She walked back down to the bottom of the steps. Her friends were right behind her.

"Ben did this?" Mal asks.

Rachel had a smile looking at the image, "He did."

Mal turns to Evie, "Evie, he's known who I was all along." She says.

Evie nods, "He loves the real you, M."

Ben was staring at the image. And something was happening to him, that again Rachel seemed to notice.

"Cover that back up!" Uma snapped moving forward toward the stairs.

Lumiere stares down at Uma, "I will not!"

Uma noticed everyone looking at her. Her good girl act had faded as quick as she shouted at Lumiere.

"Uh, um- why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?" Uma asks turning to Ben with a smile.

Ben nods and steps forward, "I have an announcement!"

Everyone looked at the King. All attention on the two, Ben and Uma, as he holds onto Uma's hand.

"Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." Ben says.

Rachel steps forward, "Ben-?"

Ben looks at her and yelled, "Not now, Rachel!"

Rachel was shocked by that. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it wasn't Jay. Jay was still by Mal, which didn't upset Rachel. Mal needed her friends right now. Instead if was Beast's hand on Rachel's shoulder. Beast had always seen Rachel as a daughter to her.

"Uh, so as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Ben yells.

Everyone exchanged shocked looks and became to mutter the news among themselves. Ben steps forward near Fairy Godmother and looks at the Headmaster.

"Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier." Ben says.

Fairy Godmother shakes her head, "I most certainly will not."

Ben grows frustrated, "I am your king!"

"Obey him!" Uma yells.

Rachel turns to Mal, "Ben."

Mal looks at Rachel.

"He's been spelled." Rachel says.

**-D2-**

Mal walks over to Uma and Ben, but her eyes focusing only on Ben. Ben's eyes drift over to Mal as she approached them.

"Ben," Mal says.

Ben looks away from her.

"Ben, look at me." Mal says.

Uma grabs him and makes him look at her, "No, look at me. You love me, remember."

"No, you don't." Mal says.

Ben glanced at Mal now. Uma was growing frustrated.

"Yes, you do." Uma says and now Ben was looking at her again, "Bring down the barrier now!"

Fairy Godmother shakes her head, "I do not take orders from you!" She exclaimed.

"Ben," Mal starts saying, "I never told you that I love you because I thought that I wasn't good enough. And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself."

Mal choked up some tears as she was saying all this emotional stuff to Ben. His eyes locked on Mal now, no matter how much Uma tried to get him to look away.

"But, Ben, that's me!" Mal gestured to the stained glass, "I'm part Isle and part Auradon."

Uma looks at Ben, "Eyes over here, Ben."

"And, Ben, you've always known who we were and who we can be." Mal says smiling.

Uma shakes her head, "No. Don't listen to her." She says.

Mal smiles and looking directly at him, "Ben, I know what love feels like now. Ben, of course I love you. I've always loved you."

And then Mal leaned forward to kiss Ben's on the lips. Then when they pulled back, Ben was looking at her. He was really looking at her.

"Mal," Ben says with a smile.

Evie smiles from where she stood, "True love's kiss." She looks at Rachel, "Works every time."

Uma grew frustrated, "Give it to me!" She yelled moving at Fairy Godmother.

"No!" Fairy Godmother yells, "Guards, seize her!"

Uma moves away from them as guards were coming near her. Uma was going to the railing of the ship.

"No, no!" Mal yells, "Stop, please! Stop!"

Uma halts and turns to Mal. Mal was standing in front of the crowd of people on the ship. Ben was next to her, and everyone else; Rachel, Jane, Doug, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Lonnie, were next to them.

"Uma, I know you. You're so much more than just a villain." Mal says, "And you have to believe me, because I've been there. Don't let your pride get int he way of something that you really want."

Uma held onto the railing and glanced down at the water before looking at Mal again. Mal was hoping Uma would give up, and maybe she can be redeemed.

But Uma had other plans. The daughter of the sea witch jumped off the railing into the water.

"Uma!" Mal yells.

Just then Uma transformed into an octopus humanoid that was much larger than usual, it was like when her mom transformed to that octopus humanoid part when Ariel and Eric fought against her.

Uma was laughing, "True love's kiss won't defeat this."

Uma began to shake the boat and everyone aboard grabbed onto the railing or just anything to keep themselves on the ship.

"The world will know my name!" Uma exclaims.

Uma shakes the boat a little bit more, causing the people on the boat to be splashed by the ocean water coming on the deck.

Rachel was holding onto the railing, but with another forceful shake, she had lost her grip on the railing and went over board.

"Rachel-!" Jay yells.


	16. 16

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel's body splashed into the water. The icy cold water.

When she surfaced, she was met with more splashing and tentacles causing the water being thrown at her.

"Rachel-!" It was Jay's voice.

Rachel looks up and is close enough to the ship, but still in danger. Rachel was choking up water that somehow still is being thrown down her throat.

She went under again due to a power wave from Uma.

Rachel resurfaced and tried to find something to hold onto but was in no luck.

"Come on, Mal!" Uma yells, "Let's finish this once and for all!"

Rachel's head turns to see a dragon. A rather large dragon. The dragon flew low but not close enough to be splashed or hit by Uma's tentacles in order to breath fire at Uma's direction. The fire hit the water but also did burn Uma.

Ben watched from above. He watched as his girlfriend was battling the daughter of a sea witch. He watched as his best friend was struggling to stay afloat.

Finally the frustration came out of Ben through a mighty roar.

"Aaah!" Ben roars aloud.

He takes off his crown and hands it to Carlos, then he takes off his jacket before he takes a few steps back before he jumped off the deck of the ship.

The King of Auradon made a splash in the water and swam in between the two daughters of villains.

"Mal!" Ben yells and turns to Uma, "Uma! Stop! Back down!"

Uma looks at Ben, "What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?"

Rachel saw something finally being lowered in her favor. A rope latter. Instead of climbing up it, Rachel just held onto it and watched this unfold.

"That's enough!" Ben yells, "It's got to stop! This isn't the answer!"

Rachel looks at the two girls, "The fighting isn't going to solve anything!"

Now she had their attention.

"You have to listen to Ben and not because he's king, but because he's right!" Rachel yells.

Ben nods, "Nobody wins this way!" Ben exclaims, "We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try."

Ben looks at Uma and he holds his hand out toward her. Uma looks at the king and then her gaze moves to Mal in her dragon form.

"Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference." Ben says.

Instead Uma just shakes her head with a sad smile on her face. She has her tentacle hand Ben back his ring. In Ben's palm is said ring.

Ben looks from the ring and then to Uma. Uma looks at them all with the sad smile before going under the water and swimming off.

Ben waddled there in the water for a moment before turning his head to the ship and his girlfriend flying overhead.

Ben swims over and is met by Rachel still holding onto the rope latter.

"Rachel, I am sorry about before-," Ben is cut off.

Rachel smiles at him and shakes his head, "It's okay. It's fine."

Rachel hugs Ben, while holding onto the latter with one hand. The hug was cut off short by a feeling of someone tugging on the latter.

"You can hug when you're both out of the water," Carlos teased.

Rachel and Ben laughed and then both climbed up. Rachel first and then Ben. The second Rachel was on the deck again, she was embraced by Jay.

The embrace was sudden and shocking for Rachel, despite the two confessing their feelings for each other literally before Cotillion.

Jay pulls back and looks at her, "Don't ever do that again?"

"What? Get thrown off a boat because of a mad sea witch?" Rachel asks.

Jay just points at her, "Just promise me not to scare me like that again."

Rachel reached forward and grabbed his hand, "I promise." She says smiling.

Ben glancing over at Rachel and Jay's interactions, causing a smile on the king's face. Which Evie noticed. Carlos hands Ben his crown back.

"There you go." Carlos says.

Mal in dragon form flies over head and then lands, purple smoke engulfs her before revealing Mal but now in a purple dress instead of the yellow one she wore prior.

"Ooh!" Mal was hitting her dress to put out some of the embers.

She looks over at Ben, and the two just smile at each other. Until the king walks over to Mal and Mal comes down the stairs to the deck where everyone else was at.

"So, I didn't know that I could do that." Mal says.

Jay glanced over to Rachel, as Ben and Mal were speaking to Beast and Belle. He reached over and held onto her hand which gained her attention.

"So can you do something crazy like that?" Jay asks, "Seeing as we're what? A couple? I'd think I need to know what I'm getting involved in."

A soft laugh escaped Rachel's lips, "Turning in a dragon or a sea witch, no. But magic, yes."

Jay nods, "Good, good. Wait- magic?" He asks.

Rachel giggles, "You'll have to guess." She says.

**-D2-**

Ben, while holding onto Mal's hand, stepped over to the VKs and their dates. He gives them all smiles and looks them in the eyes.

"I owe you guys so much." Ben says.

They all nod and mutter some sort of "yeah" to the king.

"If there is anything that you need, or anything I can do for you-." Ben trails off.

Evie steps forward, "Um, actually, there is, Ben." She says.

Everyone looks at the daughter of the Evil Queen as she moves a little away from Doug to talk to the king about what she'd want from him.

"I know a girl who would really love to com to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me." Evie says giving Ben a smile.

Ben smiles, "Then she should come."

"Okay!" Evie exclaims, "Okay, great! Actually, um- Ben, there's a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auardon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance."

Ben looks at Rachel. She gives him a nod. Sure, Mal by be his girlfriend but Ben always wants to do right by his longest friend. Ben turns back to Evie.

"Can I maybe get you a list?" Evie asks.

"Yes, yes!" Ben exclaims, "Absolutely, please."

Rachel stands next to Evie, "And if you need additional help, I am here."

Evie smiles at the daughter of Rapunzel, "Thanks, Rachel."

Just then a royal guard came over and in his hands was Mal's spell book. The teens turn and give the guard their attention.

"M'lady Mal, we found your spell book below deck." The guard says, "Uma had it."

Mal takes the book from the guard and studies it. It had been so "useful" for her in order to keep her Auardon princess persona, but what good did it do? None.

"Um. You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother." Mal says, "Fairy Godmother?"

Just then Fairy Godmother wiggled her way through and squeezing between Jane and Carlos in order to stand in front of Mal. Mal holds the book out for Fairy Godmother.

"That's me, thank you." Fairy Godmother says, "Mm-hmm."

Mal smiles, "This belongs in the museum." She says.

Fairy Godmother nods, "It does, yes, and I'm gonna take it."

Mal kept the smile on her face, "Go for it. I'm not gonna be needing it anymore."

Fairy Godmother squeezes out, probably to go put the book in a safe spot until Cotillion was over.

The teens were all on the deck, partially soaked as well as the deck was covered in water. Rachel stepped next to Jay and held onto his hand.

"Alright, guys. Let's get this party started!" Rachel exclaims.

**-D2-**

The dancing and the fun went on for hours. Everyone was having fun. Everyone in some manner were soaked.

Rachel and Jay pulled away from the splash zone, aka the dance floor, and stood by the railings. She could see Jay's expression as he looks at the Isle of the Lost.

Rachel reached over and held onto his hand. His eyes dart onto her.

"The VKs are you family," Rachel then squeezed her hold on his hand a little tighter, "But so am I."

Jay gives her a small smile, "Yeah."

"Plus, my parents obviously will want to give you guidance- and the others too; Mal, Evie, and Carlos can hear from it first hand from a former thief." She says.

Jay rested his hand on top of her hand and looked at her, "I don't know if your dad would be okay knowing his princess is dating a thief."

"Former thief," Rachel says, "If anything I won't hear the end on how much my mom and I are similar."

Jay laughs at that remark.

"I mean it," Rachel rambles, "First the magic and then this."

Jay leans forward on the railing, "About the magic," He looks at her, "What kind of magic are we talking about and why am I now finding out about it?"

Rachel glanced at him, "Well it's specific magic. I can't shapeshift or cast spells. My mother use to have the ability but lost it after she saved my father's life. I guess it somehow passed on to me."

Jay nods, "Okay, okay. But again, why didn't you tell me before?"

Rachel smiles at him and shrugs, "I don't go around telling everyone I have magic. I mean, Ben and his parents know since we found out I had it. Fairy Godmother became notified before I started Auradon Prep."

"So none of the other students know?" He asks glancing over his shoulder.

Rachel shrugs, "A few. Like Jane knows cause we're roommates. Audrey knows because well it's Audrey. And a few others." She says.

Jay nods and pushes off the railing, "Alright. I wanna see what this magic is."

Rachel smiles, "Can't right now. I have no reason to use it," She then says, "Maybe next time Auardon's safety is on the line."

Rachel also pushes off the railing and reaches her hand out forward. He accepts her hand and then he is pulled back into the dance floor.

The two met up with the VKs and their respected dates. The entire group danced all night long in each other's company. Forgetting about the situation that happened merely hours ago. Everything was fine. Everything was back to normal. But, this isn't the end of the story.

**(A/N: Don't worry we're getting D3! It'll be coming soon! -ICrzy)**


	17. 17

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel found Ben pacing back and forth in his study. She lurked against the door frame, grinning slightly as she watches her childhood friend panic slightly.

"Okay, okay-," Ben mutters, "Mal, I know words cannot describe how much I- no, no. That's stupid."

Ben shakes his head as he continues to pace.

"Mal-!" Ben exclaims.

Then the king shakes his head again.

Rachel covers her lips with a hand and lightly giggles, when she does that, Ben jumps a little with the mere shock of the fact he was being watched.

"Rach-!" Ben yells.

Rachel held her hands up to surrender, "Sorry I was listening in," She says, "I was looking for you. Mal and the others had left for the Isle."

Ben nods.

Rachel stepped into the room, "Are you nervous?"

Rachel watches as Ben fumbles with the box that contained a ring for Mal. Rachel's eyes dart from the box to Ben.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"I- I don't know what to say." Ben says placing a hand through his longer hair.

Ben has grown his hair a lot longer than Rachel has ever seen the young king have. He begins to pace again, only for Rachel grab his arm and drag him into a chair.

"You love Mal?" Rachel asks.

Ben nods, "With all my heart," He declares.

Rachel nods, "Good. Then just listen to your heart and you'll do it right." She says.

Ben looks at her, "How do you always have this wisdom for me?" He asks with a sheepish grin on his face.

Rachel grins, "I'm your best friend, Ben, and I want to see you and Mal happy." She says.

Ben stands up, placing the ring box into his pocket, and walks a little forward to look out the balcony. His gaze looks at the Isle and then to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jay," Ben says, "I really thought you two were-,"

"Like you and Mal? Like Jane and Carlos?" Rachel asks crossing her arms on her chest.

Ben frowns.

She shakes her head, "It's fine. We've discussed things." She says, "I'm just glad we both agreed that we were more trouble together."

Ben takes a step forward towards his friend, "You will find your happily ever after, Rach, even if I have to set you up."

Rachel points at him, "No. I refuse to go on a blind date with one of the ideal guys you think I'd be perfect with." She says.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle but placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. She looks at Ben with a small smile on her face.

"Sing to her," Rachel says, "Sing to Mal."

Ben gives her a confused look, "Huh?"

Rachel kept the smile, "Sing to her the way you sung to the whole school to announce your love to her the first time." She says.

Ben lightly laughs, "But wasn't I spelled before?"

Rachel laughs also, "Yeah, sure, but it would be romantic." She says.

Ben tilts his head, "Oh you know about romance?"

Rachel fake laughs, "Oh har har." She rolls her eyes, "I have to go check on Doug and the rest of the band to see how preparations for this whole thing proposing thing is going."

Rachel moves to leave Ben, but halts at the door way when she hears Ben call back to her.

"Rach," Ben says.

Rachel turns around to look at him, "Yeah?"

"I mean it, you'll find your happily ever after." He says.

Rachel has a soft smile, "Maybe."

-D3-

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stood above the people of the Isle on a platform. Below were many villain kids, who were excited because it was VK day. The day meaning that some lucky villain kids were going to be going to Auradon Prep.

Mal grins, "Who wants to go?" She points into the crowd, "You?"

A girl jumps up and down, "Yes, pick me, Mal, pick me!"

Everyone was cheering, filled with glee.

This was a side of the Isle that the core four thought they'd never see here. People excited, people filled with hope for a better future.

Evie held onto Mal's hand as they stood side by side on the platform, the two girls look at each other with big smiles.

"I can't believe this day has finally arrived!" Evie yells.

The cheering continues.

"I honestly wish we could take you all with us, and someday very soon, we can." Evie says with a soft smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna be back here so many times, you're going to be sick of us." Mal says.

"So sick of us," Evie says.

The crowd erupts into laughter.

"Can we get a drum roll, please?" Evie asks.

Jay and Carlos, who had moved from the top of the platform stood on the right and left side of the platform, separated. Both boys gave a drum roll on the platform, whereas the crowd just stomped their feet.

"First, I would like to begin with the granddaughter of Lady Termaine, the daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend, my Dizzy." Evie says.

Dizzy, who was among the crowd, had a stunned look on her face. At first, she didn't realize her name was chosen.

Evie gestures for Dizzy to come up to her.

Dizzy wasted no time, she sprinted over up the platform to Evie. Upon reaching Evie, Dizzy gave her sister figure a huge hug.

The crowd had been clapping for Dizzy, so happy for the young girl to get this chance to experience Auradon.

Carlos then speaks, "Next the son of Smee,"

The man, Smee, stood holding onto the hands of his twin boys. The boys looks at each other and then to Carlos, anxious on which one was leaving.

"Come on, Squeaky!" Carlos yells.

Smee gestures for his son to move forward. The boy, Squeaky, glances at his brother before stepping over to Carlos. The young boy gives a hug to Carlos, but can't help but look at his twin.

Jay then clasped his hands together once the applause from the crowd died down.

"And no way we're splitting up the twins, so get over here, Squirmy." Jay says.

Squirmy actually seemed a bit shocked, letting go of his dad's hand but walks over to Jay. Jay knelt down to offer his hand to the young boy to high five.

"Bring it in buddy!" Jay exclaims.

Squirmy gives Jay a high five.

The crowd, who had been cheering for the other twin, had died down. That meant one more was to go.

"And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this girl, because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of goodness class. Give it on up for Dr. Facillier's daughter, Celia!" Mal says.

Celia seemed shocked for a moment, but then played it off cool.

"I'm bad," She grins.

She heard the loud clapping from the crowd erupt as she runs up to where Mal, Evie, and Dizzy were at. At this point, the boys with the twins at arrived back to the top of the platform.

"We'll be back for you guys next week, okay?" Carlos asks.

Jay nods, "Yeah, so pack your stuff, you own stuff." He eyes Celia.

Celia shrugs her shoulders with a small grin on her face.

However, Mal and Evie held big smiles on their faces. All this time they had planned for this moment, to bring over more kids from the Isle to live normal lives.

"Where are you going?" Evie and Mal asks.

"We're going to-," Dizzy and Celia starts.

"Auardon!" Everyone exclaims.

-D3-

Rachel had finished meeting with the band for the whole engagement plan that Ben had for Mal, usually Evie would be all over this, but seeing as she and the other VK's were on the Isle, it was left to her.

Rachel was checking things off her check list. Thanking Doug for his time and began to walk out of the court yard to head to meet with Fairy Godmother, when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch-!"

"I am so sorry," Rachel looks over, "Audrey?"

Audrey gives her a glare, "Oh you see me now?" She says.

Rachel shakes her head, "I- I didn't realize you came back to Auardon Prep." She says, "Also, I see you got a new hair style."

Audrey gives her a smirk, "Like it?"

Rachel nods, "It's uh- a new look," She says softly.

Audrey noticed the clipboard, "And what are you up to?" She asks.

Rachel pulls the clipboard up to her chest, "Helping out for Ben while Evie is away," She says, "But- But I am glad to see you back at Auardon. We should totally catch up."

Audrey practically scoffs, "You're only saying that because that's the nice thing to say."

"Audrey, I mean it," She says, "There is a lot to talk about. I dated Jay for a bit and then we broke up-,"

Audrey couldn't help but smile, "Well you were the smart one to end things with a VK." She says.

Before Rachel could add anything else to Audrey's statement, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty was walking away.

Rachel watched Audrey walk away, shaking her head.

"Still has this whole queen bee attitude." She says and then remembers, "Oh crap-! Fairy God mother-!"

Rachel then sprinted off.

-D3-

The core four arrive back to Auradon and were met by Rachel needing to speak directly to Evie, so the daughter of Rapunzel drags the daughter of the Evil Queen off.

Meanwhile, Mal, Jay, and Carlos walk through the school as they head to their dorms to relax after their trip.

"Have to ask you something, Jay?" Carlos asks slightly slapping his shoulder, "What happened between you and Rachel? You seemed close at Cotillion, so what happened?"

Mal raises an eyebrow as well.

Jay sighs.

Both Carlos and Mal seemed interested.

"Look, we're good friends but dating was just- it didn't work, okay?" Jay tries to explain.

Mal kept her eyes on Jay, "Was it her?"

Mal glanced back behind to where Rachel and Evie stood. Mal watches as Rachel smiles to Evie about whatever it is they're talking about. Mal never seemed to consider Rachel as a bad girl, she seemed to always stand up for what she thought was right. Also she was Ben's best friend.

"No, no." Jay takes off his beanie, "I am pretty sure it was me."

Carlos opens the door that leans into the school, "How so?"

Jay shakes his head, "Ugh, I just know when push came to shove, I got spooked okay." He says.

Mal steps in front of Jay, "Wait a minute? Were you scared about dating the daughter of Rapunzel? Being in a relationship with an Auradon girl?" She asks.

Jay shakes his head, "It's more than that, Mal. My issues," He sighs, "The reason why we broke up had little to where we both came from. I will always care about Rachel, and I know she will always feel the same about me."

Mal frowns a little.

"It's life, Mal." Jay says.

And then the son of Jafar entered the building, leaving the son of Cruella and the daughter of Maleficent standing there a bit confused.

Mal glances at Carlos, "I think he's not telling us something." She says.

Carlos nods, "I know, I've been trying to figure it out for weeks since they broke up." He says.

Mal glanced over at Rachel and Evie. Rachel handing the clipboard to Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen hugs the daughter of Rapunzel.

"I wonder how much Ben knows?" Mal asks.


	18. 18

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Mal found Ben in his office, going through requests for important King duties, that Mal was certain she didn't fully understand.

Mal knocked on the door frame, "Knock, knock."

Ben lifts his head up to meet her gaze.

The second the young king looked at the girl he is madly in love with, a big smile spread across his face. Ben rose from his seat and walked around his desk to her.

"Mal, you're back." He says.

Mal smiles while nodding, "Yep, just a little while ago." She says.

"So that means things went well on the Isle?" He asks.

Mal nods, "Yeah."

Ben gestures for her to come further into his office, she follows and the two take seats in front of his desk.

"How is your royal duties?" Mal asks as she relaxes in the comfy sofa chairs.

Ben kept the smile on his face, "I just finished the enrollment information for the new VK students you guys selected. Fairy Godmother is really looking forward to working with these kids."

Mal held a small smile, "Well they deserve better," She says, "They all do."

Ben frowns a little, "I wish we could do more."

Mal watches as Ben rise from his seat and moves towards the large window in his office. This large window gives him a clear view of the Isle of the Lost.

"I wish we could just tear down the barrier forever." He says.

Mal stands up, "But with the possibility of villains being loose," She says, "It could threaten Auardon."

Ben ran a hand through his hair, "I know," He says, "It's just hard to govern my people when those on the Isle are my people as well."

Mal frowns, "I know." She says.

Ben glanced from the Isle and then looks over at Mal. He sees the conflict in her eyes, it almost reminds him of when he almost lost her before.

"Someday, someday in the future, there will be more kids coming here to Auardon to get a better life." Ben says, "And you can tell those kids you were the reason they got their chance."

Mal couldn't help but smile a little.

Mal walks over to her king. She stands next to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Ben glances at her with a small smile.

"I have a question," She says, "While we're talking about villain kids and Auaradon,"

Ben gives her a questioning look.

"What happened between Jay and Rachel?" Mal asks bluntly.

Ben turns to rest his back on the wall, looking directly at his girlfriend who stood in front of him.

"I only know a little," Ben says, "Even though Rachel and I are close, she wasn't very forthcoming with all the details."

Mal nods, "So what details do you know?" She asks.

Ben shrugs, "I don't know if I should be telling you this. I am breaking a vow of silence between childhood friends." He says.

"Ben, you're my boyfriend, there are no secrets between us." Mal argues.

Ben sighs, "Fine, but don't tell Rachel. Please, she might kill me for telling." He says.

"I swear," Mal says.

Ben glanced towards out beyond the window, "It happened during summer break, apparently her and Jay were out camping." Ben says, "And during the camping trip, Jay got hurt. He had tripped and caused a huge gash on his knee."

Mal winced a little.

"When that happened, Jay assured her he'd make it out with no issue. But Rachel was worried so she used her magic on him-," Ben was cut off.

"Wait? Wait? Wait?" Mal stops him, "She can do magic? Why is this the first I am hearing about this?"

Ben glanced at her, "Because not a lot of people know. Sure, her parents and mine know as well as Fairy Godmother, but only a small amount of students here actually know. She doesn't go around telling people."

Mal then thought about it, "Her father never had magic so that only meant-," She then got it, "She has magic healing hair?"

Ben shrugs, "Healing hair?" He shakes his head, "No, but she is able to heal people in a similar way her mother did in the past. She sings the song and places her hands near the wound, and then the wound is gone."

Mal looks at him, "She used it on you, didn't she?"

Ben held a small smile, "When we were kids." He says, "I slipped and fell out of a tree. And so Rachel thought if she sung her mother's song I'd stop crying, and it worked, that and the injury was gone."

Mal watches Ben walk over to his desk.

"But why would magic scare off Jay?" Mal asks, "Our parents were known to dapple in dark magic."

Ben looks from some papers to Mal, "I don't know. That's what I don't get."

-D3-

Rachel was talking to Doug and some of the other band members regarding Ben's secret plan to propose to Mal. When she was done, she turned off and noticed Jay.

Jay was standing a little away.

"Hey," Jay says.

Rachel crosses her arms on her chest, "Hi."

"Can we- we talk?" Jay asks.

Rachel nods.

The two begin to walk down the corridor of Auradon Prep together. It was pretty silent and awkward between the two.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck and glanced from Rachel to the ceiling. Rachel, however, was only looking in front of her.

"I want to apologize," Jay says.

Rachel stops dead in her tracks, "What?"

Jay stops and turns to her, "I'm sorry, about what happened during summer break."

Rachel frowns.

"Look when you told me about your magic, it didn't freak me out then but when you actually used it on me-." Jay rambles a bit nervously, "I got a bit freaked out."

Rachel nods.

"It's not that I think its bad or think you're weird." Jay says, "It- It was shocking and how I handled it wasn't the best."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, it wasn't."

Jay sighs, "I feel awful," He says, "I feel like a complete jerk."

"You were one." She says

Jay looks at her.

"You ignored my calls and would have Carlos answer the door to tell me you weren't around or you were sick." She says, "I get that my healing abilities are weird and odd but- but you should've been upfront about how it made you felt."

"I know, I know I was a jerk." Jay says.

Rachel hugs herself with her arms around herself.

"I- I wish I could've done something different," He says, "And not make you feel like you did something wrong."

Rachel looks down and then up at him, "I care about you, Jay, I really do."

"I do too, Rachel." Jay says as he reaches out to hold her hand.

Rachel shakes her head, "But I don't think we can pretend that everything is the same." She says, "I- I think we can only be friends and that's it."

Jay then watches as Rachel turns and walks down the corridor alone.

-D3-

Rachel arrived in her dorm room. She shut the door behind her and rested her back against the door. She glanced over noticing that Jane was not present.

It was only her.

Rachel walks over to her bed and sits down. She pulls a pillow to her chest and squeezes it for comfort.

And then the princess rethinks of that time. She recalls what happened during the summer. The events that changed the nature of the relationship between her and Jay.

_"You sure you can make a fire, Jay?" Rachel asks grinning._

_Jay was attempting but failing to make a fire for them. It was starting to get darker at their campsite._

_"I told you I can do it and I will," Jay says so smug like._

_Rachel rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say."_

_Jay was using two rocks together and using the friction from hitting the rocks against each other to try and gather a spark to light the sticks in the small pit they've made._

_"I'm just saying it's been fifteen minutes and the sun isn't going to be up for much longer." Rachel grins._

_Jay looks up at her._

_Rachel was sitting on a log looking down at him as he knelt by the spot they plan to have their fire at._

_"I can do it," Jay says._

_And as Jay was not paying attention, one of the rocks smacking against Jay's arm. This caused the young man to scream in agony from the pain._

_Rachel was on her feet._

_"Jay-!" Rachel yells._

_Jay uses his good hand and grabs his not injured arm._

_"I'm fine. I'm good." Jay winced._

_Rachel moves over and knelt down. She looks at the wound. It was bleeding and looked pretty bad._

_"It doesn't look good," She says._

_"It's fine, Rach." Jay says._

_Rachel frowns._

_Jay then through wincing, watches as Rachel uses the rocks to generate a spark. She took a small piece of paper and moved the spark onto it and then tossed it into their fire pit. Now the fire was beginning to brighten the area._

_"Now let me see," Rachel says._

_Jay moves his arm towards her. Rachel looks over the bruising and the bleeding on his arm. She quickly gets up and goes to a first aid kit to see what they had._

_"Where is the first aid kit?" Rachel asks._

_Jay looks at her, "It's not in there?"_

_Rachel turns to him, "No."_

_Jay winces, "We must've forgotten it." He says._

_Rachel ran her hands through her hair, "Well you need something now before you get an infection." She says._

_"I'll be fine," Jay says._

_Rachel walks over, "No- No you won't."_

_"I've had worse on the Isle, Rachel, unless you're forgetting." Jay says looking at her._

_"This isn't the Isle." She says._

_She knelt back down and had knelt on the side where his injured arm is at. She looked at the wound and then to Jay._

_"I'm going to do something so please don't freak out," Rachel says._

_"When have I ever freaked out?" Jay asks._

_Rachel gives him a look._

_"I won't freak out," He assures her._

_Rachel brushes some of her hair behind her ear and then using her other hand, she grabs a hold of the wound. She had one hand on top of the wound and the other underneath it._

_She closes her eyes and takes a calming breath._

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine," Rachel sung._

_Jay glanced at her and then stared to see something glowing. He noticed that the glowing from coming from her hands and were on his wound. It felt tingly at first, but was feeling strange._

_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Rachel sung._

_Jay looks from the no longer glowing spot on his arm to Rachel._

_She opens her eyes and moves her hands from his arm. And there it was revealed that Jay's injury was gone from his arm._

_Jay jumps back a little in shock._

_Rachel looks up at him, "Is everything okay?" She asks._

_"Y- Y- You- You just healed me?" Jay spat out._

_Rachel stands up, "Yeah with magic."_

_Jay was inspecting it and was stunned but also shocked by the strength of her powers. How it doesn't show a mark or anything that would reveal that Jay had hurt himself._

_"You okay?" Rachel asks._

_Jay glanced at her, "Uh- um just curious about the side effects from this."_

_Rachel frowns, "No side effects," She says._

_"Sorry this was- was kind of you to do but- but strange, odd." He says, "Weird even."_

_Rachel kept the frown on her face._

_"You kinda freaked me out," Jay awkwardly laughs._

_Rachel nods, "Sorry, next time I'll let you bleed out." She says and then goes to her tent._

Rachel lays on her bed.

After that the return from the camping trip was awkward. Neither of them knew what to say or how to say it. It was like walking on egg shells between the two of them.

And then when they did return to Auradon Prep, Rachel tried to talk to Jay about it, but he was avoiding her. It didn't take long for Rachel to get the message, so she left a note at Carlos' and Jay's room basically saying for Jay to meet her in the library.

And at the library the two had a conversation, and left newly single.

Rachel rolls over on her bed and closes her eyes.


	19. 19

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Today was the day. Ben was finishing getting himself ready. Today he was going to ask Mal to marry him. He looked at himself through his bedroom mirror.

"Looking good, King Ben."

Ben turns around and sees Rachel.

Rachel wore a white short sleeve shirt, a denim vest, light brown skinny jeans, and a shade darker brown boots. Her hair was down and curly.

"I thought you were going to dress up for this," Ben says.

Rachel gives him a look, "You're not proposing me to," She says, "Besides, since when do I take the pleasure in dressing up like most of the princesses here?"

Ben couldn't hold back his smile.

Rachel looks at him, "You ready?"

Ben kept his eyes on her, "Yeah."

"Nervous?" She asks.

"Totally," Ben chuckled.

Rachel stepped forward and kept eye contact, "And you're a hundred percent serious about marrying her?"

Ben nods, "Yes, yes. Rach, we've been over this." He says.

Rachel smiles, "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." She says.

Ben lightly shoves her, "You're a jerk,"

Rachel kept her smile, "But I'm your jerk."

Ben and Rachel share a laugh together before turning to the mirror in Ben's bedroom. Next to the large mirror was a shelf that contain old photos from when Ben was younger with his parents, as well as photos with Rachel.

Rachel walked over to one photograph and picked it up.

"Who'd ever think that these little babies would grow up to be us?" She spoke.

Ben looks at the photograph in her hands. It was a photo from Rachel's sixth birthday. She was wearing a purple dress without shoes and her hair was in braids. Ben was wearing a sweater vest, khaki pants, and dress shoes. And they had cake all over their faces.

"Your parents were so mad at the mess we made," Ben laughs looking at the photo, "I could swear I had cake in my nose for a week."

Rachel smiles softly, "I couldn't believe I went through that phase of never wearing shoes," She says.

Ben kept his smile.

Rachel placed the framed photo back on the shelf and then turned to her dear best friend of her entire life.

"I'm so happy for you, Ben." She says and then quickly embraces him.

Ben was taken back for a moment but reacts by hugging Rachel back. He had his hands resting on her back and he rest his head on top of her head.

Ben and Rachel pull back from the hug and that is when Ben noticed the tears in Rachel's eyes. He wipes one tear that had slid down her cheek.

"Rach," Ben asks, "You okay?"

Rachel gives him a sad smile, "I'm- I'm so happy for you and Mal," She frowns, "But- But I am afraid everything is going to change."

Ben shakes his head, "Hey, hey. Just because I am going to propose to Mal doesn't mean she'll say yes."

Rachel punches his shoulder, "Of course she'll say yes."

Ben rubs his shoulder from where she punched him, "Ouch," He then adds, "Plus just because this big life changing event is going to happen doesn't mean anything changes with us, Rach. You're my best friend. You're my sister."

When Ben said that, Rachel's eyes widen.

"You mean that?" She asks.

"With all my heart, Rachel. You've been more than a best friend," He says, "I don't know what it's like to truly be a brother to someone, but I'd like to think its what we have together."

Rachel gives him a genuine smile, "God, you're so sappy."

Rachel starts rubbing her face to rid the tears on her face. Ben offers her a handkerchief but Rachel declined.

Rachel looks back at him after she gathers her thoughts and stop herself from getting remotely anymore emotional.

"She's outside looking for Uma." Rachel says, "That's why I came here."

Ben nods, "Thanks, Rach."

Rachel gives him a soft smile, "Good luck," She says, "Not that you need any."

-D3-

Ben sees his girlfriend looking in the direction of the ocean with binoculars. She was dressed beautifully, but he always thinks she's beautiful.

Ben walks over and placed both hands on her shoulders.

Mal jumps a little and turns to see Ben. She lowers her binoculars on the castle balcony. She glanced back at the ocean.

"Not a tentacle in sight," Mal.

Ben moves to stand next her, "I think if Uma was up to something, it'd be done by now." He says.

Mal glanced at him, "No, Ben, I know how villains think, and I don't trust Uma as far as I can throw her. She's gonna wait until our defenses are down and then that's when she's gonna strike. I really wish I had time to go do a dragon flyover, because I can go much higher."

Ben looks at her, "Well, you can't be everywhere at once. Besides, I got your back. Come on, everyone's waiting for us." He says and holds onto her hand.

"Wait," Mal says trying to stay, "You're getting more guards."

Ben nods, "I'm getting more guards," He says, "Now, breathe. Come on."

Mal gives in, "Okay."

As Mal and Ben round the castle and sees a large gather of her peers and staff of the school. Mal was a little confused, this couldn't just be for the welcoming of the new villain kids coming to Auradon.

"Here they come," Evie says to the band.

The band began to play a familiar melody that Mal recognizes the moment she heard the first tune. It was the instrumental to the song Ben sung to her after she had spelled him.

Meanwhile, as the two begin to head over to the stage in front of the large gathering, Rachel stood next to the VKs. Carlos held Jane's hand while both were beaming, Jay crosses his arms on his chest with a small smile, Evie held Rachel's hand as they both shared smiles, and Doug played with the others in the band.

Meanwhile, Audrey stood with her grandmother and Chad across from them. Audrey, despite the new look, still seemed to harbor some grudge feelings towards the happy couple.

"Oh, stay." Fairy Godmother told Mal.

Mal looks confused, "Stay here?" She asks.

Mal looks a bit overwhelmed as Ben stood next to her.

Fairy Godmother nods, "Yes." She pulls the microphone to her mouth, "Bippity-boppity, one-two, one-two, can everybody hear me?"

People in the audience either clapped and cheered, some yelled, and a few gave a thumbs up. Fairy Godmother nods and and has a smile on her face.

"Yes!" She exclaims, "Ben,"

Fairy Godmother hands the microphone to the king. He takes the microphone with elegance and grace, just as a king would.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben says to the woman before he puts the microphone towards his mouth, "What's up, Auradon?"

After he asked the question the audience went crazy. They were screaming and cheering. Ben motioned for them to quiet down, to which they did.

"Thank you, thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon." Ben says.

Mal glanced back and forth, she wasn't fully aware that they were going to make such a big deal over the arrival of the new villain kids, but she supposed this was how Ben would've preferred. Having the kids be welcomed by people at their sides than against them like how it was for Mal and the others.

Queen Leah in the crowd crosses her arms on her chest, "Not like we had a choice." She frowns.

Ben while on stage holds onto Mal's hand with a great big smile on his face. Mal looks up at him and also smile.

"It worked out pretty well for the first four," Ben says.

"Yeah, especially for you." Chad says.

Audrey frowns, "Real funny." She says.

Back on stage, Ben turns to direct his focus directly at Mal. As if it were only them, but it wasn't. It was the entire school standing there watching them. Fairy Godmother a few feet away.

"Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago. I feel like I've known you my whole life." Ben says.

Mal gives him a smile.

"But did I mention I'm in love with you?" Ben spoke.

Ben backs a little away and then Mal heard the guitar playing the melody of the song Did I Mention. She glanced over to see Evie standing close to Doug with Rachel at her side, Carlos let go of Jane's hand and stood next to Doug.

Mal covered her mouth as she watched Ben reach into his pant pocket.

"I met this girl that rocked my world, like it's never been rocked. And now I'm living just for her, and I won't ever stop." Ben sings to Mal.

Ben sees the smile and just pure shock on Mal's face. She glanced over to her friends, now all the VKs and Fairy Godmother along with Ben's parents were harmonizing with Ben. He spun her around and he just couldn't take his eyes off how pretty and happy Mal looked.

"I never thought it can happen to a guy like me, but now look at what you've done. You got me down on my knee." Ben sings.

And after he sung the last part he was down on one knee. He hands the microphone to Carlos, and he reaches for the box.

Meanwhile, Audrey had a devastated look on her face as she reached for either her grandmother or Chad.

"Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me?" He opens the ring box, "Will you be my queen?"

Audrey from the side lines, "No-!"

Rachel glanced over to Audrey. Rachel could see the hurt in her eyes, to which it made Rachel raise her eyebrows in confusion. But Rachel turned back to the proposal.

Mal nods, "Yes!" She exclaims.

Mal then had the ring placed on her finger and then embraced Ben on the stage. Meanwhile, everyone around was cheering and clapping.

Doug glanced at Evie, "Makes our movie night seem a little tame."

Evie smiles and looks at him, "I love you- uh movies." She flustered.

Doug smiles, "Me too."

"Yeah," Evie says awkwardly.

Rachel glanced at them and then back to the newly engaged couple.

Across from them, Queen Leah did not seem too thrilled with the newly engagement of Ben and Mal.

"A lifetime of plans. Gone. Our family status gone." Queen Leah turns to Audrey with disgust in her eyes, "Audrey, you were supposed to be his queen, and you let him slip through your fingers. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."

Audrey frowns, "Don't you think I feel bad enough already, Granny?" She asks.

A few people from behind them were excited with the engagement of Ben and Mal. Audrey was getting fed up with people being so happy with that, that was suppose to be her.

"Ben and Mal are the best!" One says.

"I'm so excited for Mal to be our queen," Another says.

Audrey turned around and glared at them, "You'd rather have a VK on the throne than me? What is wrong with you people? What is wrong with everybody?" She groans.

-D3-

Mal and Ben were getting off the stage and quickly the newly engaged couple were being met by their close friends and family.

Ben was hugged first by his mom and dad, while Mal was hugging Evie tightly.

"You knew, didn't you?" Mal asks.

Evie smiles, "Guilty." She says, "Rachel and I did a lot of the planning."

Rachel shakes her head, "Don't do that." She turns to Mal, "She did all the work. I just assisted."

Mal smiles, "Either way, thank you."

Rachel and Evie were then hugged by the two of them.

"You'll make a good ruler, Mal." Rachel says as she pulls back from the hug.

Mal gives Rachel a smile, "Thank you."

Rachel walks towards Ben.

Evie smiles at Mal, "You're gonna rock that crown," She says, "Okay, so I've done about a thousand sketches of your wedding dress, and Belle's already planned an engagement party next week!"

Mal smiles, "It's a really good thing I said yes." She says.

Belle goes over to Mal and hugs her tightly.

Meanwhile Rachel goes over to Ben. Ben was finishing hugging Jane and giving Carlos a high five, when he turned around to see Rachel there.

"Rach," Ben says, "It worked."

Rachel punched his shoulder, "I knew it would, your majesty." She says.

Ben rubs the arm she punched, "Please stop doing that." He says.

"Why, cause I'm too strong for you." She says.

Ben sees her smile and then the two hug.

When Rachel and Ben parted from their hug they see as the VK's partly tease but also congratulate Mal on the engagement.

But then coming over was Audrey.

Audrey poked Mal's back, which caused Mal to turn around to face her.

"Audrey," Mal starts.

Audrey crossed her arms on her chest, "Congratulations. You won him fair and square." She then shakes her head, "Oh, wait, no you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon. Touching story for the grandkids."

Mal gives an awkward smile and then noticed Ben motioning her that it was time to go.

"Speaking of kids," Mal says, "We have some kids waiting on us, so excuse me."

Audrey glares as Mal turns her back on her and head out.

The entire audience watches as the VKs and Ben climb into the purple limo and take off the Isle of the Lost.

Rachel's eyes move from the purple limo fading away and then to Audrey.

-D3-

After they've left, there was a large monitor screen to let everyone at Auradon Prep watch as the new VK kids were being brought from the Isle.

Rachel excuses herself from Jane and Doug to go over to Audrey.

When Rachel reached Audrey, she didn't bother to greet Queen Leah, instead she grabbed Audrey's arm and drag her a few feet away.

"Ouch, Rach." Audrey whines, "Since when did you have such a strong grip?"

"Since always," Rachel says, "And what was that all about?"

"What?" Audrey asks, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The proposal. Your reaction." Rachel says, "Audrey, you and Ben have been over for a long time. I thought you've gotten over him."

Audrey then shoves Rachel forward, "It isn't that simple, Rachel. You wouldn't understand." She then scoffs, "Your parents are so hippy like with their weird lifestyle that I wouldn't even count you as a real princess."

Rachel frowns at Audrey's insult, "I'd rather be considered a fake princess than a real one if you are what a real princess is suppose to be. Mean, stuck up, and a brat." She says, "I'd rather have Mal as queen than a self-centered princess."

And with that, Rachel walked off.

Audrey was stunned.

Although it didn't last long because the monitor showed as the group was leaving the Isle, Hades tried to break out the barrier.

Hades attacks the boys, Carlos and Jay, sending them flying back.

As Jane watched from Auradon, she covered her mouth with concern. She glanced over at Rachel to see Rachel's hand slowly reaching for her mouth.

Mal transformed into dragon form and start to battle with Hades, only for him to use an ember to seemingly weaken Mal. She transformed back to her human form and the barrier closed, leaving Hades trapped on the Isle.

"Ben jinked it," Rachel muttered to herself, "I definitely think things are going to be changing here."


	20. 20

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

The new VKs were brought and being settled in Auradon. These kids were staying at Evie's cottage. Its a cozy cottage that Evie was able to purchase by her acting realtor Doc. She had originally bought it for expanding her fashion business, but she doesn't mind allowing the next generation of VKs coming to Auradon to stay there.

Rachel hadn't met them yet. She wanted to but had a lot to do. She could have easily put off a lot of it, but really she was partly looking for an excuse to avoid Jay.

Rachel was walking by the dorms that evening and paused by Audrey's room. She heard some sniffling. It appears she's crying.

Rachel wasn't quite sure if she should do anything or not, but knew she wouldn't feel right it she left Audrey alone without checking on her.

Rachel reached out and knocked on the door.

"Audrey?" Rachel asks.

The sniffling stopped.

A few moments pasted and then Rachel was greeted by Audrey. She looked upset and sad, despite the energy she was trying to convince Rachel.

"What?" Audrey asks.

"I- I heard crying," Rachel says, "Are you okay?"

Audrey scoffs, "Oh you care about me?" She asks, "I thought I was a selfish princess."

Rachel sighs, "What I said was harsh and rude," She rubs the back of her neck, "It was uncalled for. I am sorry for that."

Rachel watched as Audrey's eyes widen for a moment. It seemed like she was about to go one eighty, but then seemingly collected whatever feelings she had.

"Well thank you for apologizing." Audrey says.

Rachel looks at her, "You know I care about you," She says lightly smiling, "We've known each other since we were in diapers."

Audrey gives a small smile.

"But- But I wish that you figure a way to stop this ugly part of you to come out. You are beautiful and smart, Audrey. You don't need to be wicked like this." She says.

"Wicked is what Ben fell for," Audrey mutters.

Rachel reaches out, "Who cares Audrey," She says, "That's in the past. Ben has moved on and you need to as well."

Audrey frowns, "Whatever."

Rachel felt Audrey pull back and step further into her room. The door was now blocking them, and Rachel only caught a glimpse in before the door shut in front of her face.

Rachel sighs.

She shakes her head and heads down the hallway.

-D3-

The next morning brought a meeting among the former rulers of the land, Fairy Godmother, the current ruler as well as his bride to be, and Rachel. They were meeting in one of the many meeting spaces available for the royals.

Mal and Ben stood opposite of Fairy Godmother, Belle, Beast, and Rachel.

Beast sighs, "I think we all know why we're here," He says, "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

Ben shakes his head.

Mal frowns.

Rachel awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Who knows what he would've done if he had escaped?" Fairy Godmother says.

Beast held his glance on his son, "We can't risk having another villain on the loose." He declares.

Mal crosses her arms on her chest, "I really feel like this is all my fault," She frowns looking down, "I'm supposed to protect Auradon."

Ben turns to Mal, "You did. You did protect Auradon."

Ben turns back to his dad when he hears Beast isn't quite finished.

"Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger. Maleficent. Uma. Or Hades." He says.

Rachel looks down, "Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen." She says.

Fairy Godmother gasps.

Beast glanced from Rachel to Ben, "Uma?"

"We don't know what, dad." Ben says.

"When the people hear this, they will never wanna leave their houses. What do we tell them?" Belle asks looking at her son.

Belle's eyes shift to Mal.

Mal was frowning and looking away.

Belle reaches out, "Mal? What do we do?" She asks.

Mal looks up at the former queen.

"How do we keep evil out of Auradon?" Belle asks.

Mal frowns and looks away, "I think that there's only- one way to guarantee their safety. And I think that there-,"

Rachel could see how visibly hurt Mal was just trying to say what she was about to say. Ben held onto Mal's hand for support, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Can't be anymore going in and out. I think that we have to close the barrier." Mal lifts her gaze to everyone, "Forever."

"No," Ben says.

Ben turns and walks a little away, clearly upset.

"Son," Beast says.

"No," Ben shakes his head.

"Ben?" Mal called out.

He shakes his head and continues, "No. No. No."

Mal follows after him. The two stood a little away from the adults and Rachel to have a small conversation of their own. Mal held onto Ben's hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"Hey, I don't want to take away your dream, because it was so beautiful. And it is why I fell in love with you. But as king and his queen, what's our duty?" Mal asks him.

Ben frowns, "To protect Auradon. But you know what this would mean. All those kids? Are you prepared for that?" Ben asks her.

Beast steps forward, "Son,"

Ben and Mal turn over to the former leader of Auradon. Behind Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother also seemingly took a step forward. However, Ben's gaze moved to Rachel for a moment, she didn't seem to be on board with this.

"Mal's right." Beast says.

Mal moves away from Ben and steps towards the former rulers of the country.

"I just don't think either of us would ever forgive ourselves if something terrible happened." Mal says.

Belle stepped towards her husband and held onto his arm. Beast looks at his wife and then to his future daughter-in-law.

Ben shifts his gaze from Mal and his parents then back to Rachel, the two looked at each other in a way they use to as kids, sort of like a silent language.

"Son?" Beast spoke.

Ben sighs, "We need to protect the people of Auradon," Ben says.

Rachel frowns.

"At all cost," Ben says.

-D3-

"You clearly didn't agree with everyone in there?" Ben asks.

Rachel and Ben were heading to his office. After the meeting everyone had gone their separate ways. Mal went to Evie's and Fairy Godmother needed to get Jane's birthday gift ready.

Rachel looks at Ben, "We can't close the barrier."

"I thought you'd agree with them." He says, "After what happened when we first went to the Isle."

Rachel frowns, "It wasn't an ideal situation, but- but thinking about all those kids." She looks away, "All of villain kids who wouldn't get a chance at a better future. Sons and daughters."

Ben kept his eyes on her.

"Garrett." Rachel says.

Ben seemingly had a shocked look on his face, "The son of Mother Gothel," He says, "The one who held you at sword point?"

"We were both held at sword point, Benny." She says, "And yeah. I- I understood what you felt about redeeming them after speaking with Garrett that day."

Ben watches her.

"It's kinda of like Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They aren't born evil, but rather a product of their upbringing. If- If they could see life is way better than rotten food and parents who find it weak to show compassion, I think the future would shine as bright as a lantern." She says.

Ben gives her a small smile, "So optimistic," He says.

She shakes her head, "I would prefer you call it wishful dreaming," She says smiling softly.

Ben and Rachel share a small smile on their faces, before Rachel got serious again. She stopped walking, which caused Ben to halt a few feet ahead of her. He turns around to fully face her.

"Rach?" Ben asks.

"Please- Please don't close down the barrier," Rachel says, "At least, not yet."

Ben frowns.

"I know you and Mal have a duty to the people of Auradon, but- but the people on the Isle-," Rachel paused, "They're your people too."

Ben sighs, "I know," He says, "It's a sticky situation."

Rachel takes a step forward, "Please don't do anything crazy until you have some time to think it over?"

Ben nods, "Alright."

Rachel gives him a smile, "Good."

-D3-

Mal was leaving the cottage with a gift in her hands as she was off to go to Jane's birthday party. As Mal shut the door behind her, there was a puff of pink smoke and what sounded like thunder.

Mal looks up and see Audrey dressed differently, but more importantly than her new hair color was the fact she had the crown and the scepter.

"I was hoping you were home," Audrey says grinning.

Mal looks stunned but then laughs, "Is this some sort of joke?" She looks at Audrey in confusion, "What are you doing with the crown and the scepter?"

Audrey looks at the gem on the scepter and then to Mal, "Well, I wanted them, so I took them." She says and grins, "And you, of all people should understand that, Mal."

Audrey then lowers the scepter and then begins to inhale the power of the green gem of Maleficent's scepter. When Audrey does that, Mal placed the gift down and takes a step back.

"Wait, Audrey, stop!" Mal yells, "Don't use that."

Mal takes a step forward and looks at Audrey. Audrey pulls away from the scepter and turns to Mal, giving her a confused but also bored look.

"I thought you liked spells," Audrey says.

Mal was speechless.

Audrey got bored looking at Mal and turns her attention back to the gem. Mal watches this and tries to talk some sort of sense into her.

"Okay, Audrey, you're better-," Mal was cut off.

"Quiet!" Audrey screams.

Audrey turns around from Mal. Her grip of the scepter tightens. Audrey's buttons were being pushed and she was ready to wreck Auradon with havoc.

Mal continues to push.

"It's not a toy," Mal says, "It's dangerous."

Audrey turns around, "I want to be dangerous." Audrey steps closer, "My life was perfect until you stole it. And then Auradon turned its back on me."

Audrey turns around from Mal and walks a little away from the confused purple haired teen.

"Well, it's time for a little payback." Audrey says walking away.

"Audrey, wait!" Mal yells.

Audrey halts and turns around to face Mal. She then uses the power of the scepter and hit Mal with some sort of pink light. It was a spell.

Mal held her hands up to protect herself, but it was pointless.

Audrey begins to laugh wickedly as she sees the new look she had cursed Mal with. A look of an old hag, sort of similar to how the Evil Queen looked when she tried to poison Snow White.

Mal looks at Audrey in shock but also confusion on to what had happened to herself. She was touching her hands and her face, and then the realization hit.

"You think Ben will love you now, you old hag?" Audrey asks, "You'll pay the price of what you did and so will all of Auradon."

At that moment the door opened, revealing Mal's friends and Celia to come out to see what the noise was all about.

Audrey looks at them all, "See you later suckers."

She spun around and pink smoke was surrounding her until she vanished. After Audrey left, Jay went to tend to Mal. He turned to offer her a hand but quickly pulled back by the pure shock of her new form.

"Whoa! You might wanna think of a spell for that." Jay says.

Evie reached out to offer Mal some support to help Mal stand.

"There's no spell that can reverse the curse of the scepter." Mal says.

Carlos in shock says, "Well, that's a shame."

Mal looks at her friends, "Forget about me. Audrey's out for revenge and all of Auradon is in danger."

Evie pulls away from Mal, "What should we do?"

"The only thing more powerful than the scepter," Mal says, "Is Hades' ember."

"Oh, like he's just gonna hand it over, give them back to the Isle." Jay says looking at Mal.

Evie looks among the group, "And no one knows where his lair is."

"I do," Celia says.

All eyes on her.

"I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's." Celia says.

Mal points at her, "You're coming."

Celia rolls her eyes, "But I just got here." She groans.

Just then the twins with Dizzy are coming out of the house.

"Mal?" Dizzy asks.

Everyone turns around, and reveals Mal's new look.

Dizzy screams and the boys grab a hold of Dizzy in shock. Evie moves from the group to address Dizzy.

"Dizzy, stay here to take care of the twins." Evie says, "We'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside."

Dizzy nods and gestures the boys back inside.

Evie moves over to the others and tells them to get their stuff. Jay, Carlos, and Celia head back inside. Evie then turns to Mal and helps her get inside to try and maybe fix this curse by a quick makeover or something.

-D3-

Ben was getting up from his desk when he saw a caller coming through his cell. He picks it up and sees its Jane.

"Hey, Jane. I'm on my way to the party." Ben says, "The meeting ran long,"

_"No, no. Stay where you are, Ben. Audrey's got the scepter and everyone's asleep. I'm gonna call mom and tell her to get her wand."_ Jane says.

"Is Mal with you?" Ben asks but the call was cut off, "Jane? Jane?"

Ben frowns and sighs. He sits back down in his seat and rubs his hands over his face. Just then Ben reached for his phone and dialed another number.

"Rach? Rach, you there?" Ben asks.

_"Yeah, yeah," _Rachel says, _"I'm almost to your office to pick you up, lazy butt."_

"You have no idea what is going on?" Ben asks.

_"What do you mean? What is going on?"_ Rachel asks.

"It's Audrey," Ben says, "She took the scepter and cast a sleep curse. That's all I know."

_"Who told you?"_ Rachel asks.

"Jane," Ben says, "But- But I don't know if she has any demands."

Someone poked his back.

"Just one," Audrey says.

Ben gasps.

He drops the phone. Ben turns around and looks at Audrey stunned at what she has become.

"I demand my life back," Audrey says, "I have a proposition. I'll wake everybody up right now, under one,"

Audrey begins to trail her fingers up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Itty-bitty condition, Benny-boo." Audrey smiles as she brushes some hair out of his face and cups his face, "Make me your Queen, and we'll rule side by side."

Ben reaches up and grabs her hand gently.

Audrey smiles.

Ben lowers her hand from his face. He held her hand in both of his hands.

"Did someone put a spell on you?" Ben asked filled with concern, "Just tell me who and-,"

"You'll what?" Audrey asks, "Marry them?"

Audrey snickers and that causes Ben to take a step back. Audrey turns away from Ben and walks towards the balcony. Ben watches from his desk.

"Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough," Audrey says, "I wasn't bad enough. How do you like me now, Benny-boo?"

Audrey laughs as she spins around to show herself off to him..

Ben took a step forward, "I liked the old Audrey better."

Audrey while playing with her hair did not like that answer. She frowns.

"She wouldn't wanna hurt Auradon," Ben says, "Just give me the scepter and I'll forgive you."

Audrey switches the scepter in her other hand and extended her hand out towards Ben. Ben halts his movement.

"You'll forgive me? I don't think so." Audrey says.

The door to Ben's office bursts open, revealing a panting Rachel. She looks up and sees with her own eyes what Ben had explained to her.

"Oh lookie," Audrey says, "It's the three of us together. Like old times."

Rachel steps into the room, "Audrey? What are you doing?"

Audrey turns to Rachel, "I should be thanking you, Rachel, I'm just being wicked like you said I am."

Ben glanced at Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head, "That's not what I meant," She says, "You don't have to continue to do this."

Audrey eyes her, "Yes I do."

Ben extends his hand out, "Please, Audrey, hand over the scepter."

Audrey shakes her head, "No. No!" She steps back, "Sleeping is too good for you."

She uses a spell on Ben.

He falls to the floor.

"Ben-!" Rachel yells.

Rachel hears a growl.

"Sleeping is too good for Auradon!" Audrey yells.

She holds the scepter up and causes another spell. Once the spell takes affect, she turns around to Rachel.

Rachel was holding onto the door.

"I am sparing you from the curse," Audrey says.

Rachel and Audrey hear the growling coming from the floor, both girls look down and then to each other.

"You're on your own for this one," Audrey says and pink smoke surrounds her.

Rachel watches as Audrey abandons her.

Rachel looks from where Audrey was to the growling. She steps away from the door and takes two steps in the office.

"Ben-?" Rachel asks, "Ben, you okay?"

Just then Ben, or what is a Beast form of Ben, jumps onto his desk and growls at Rachel. He was like a wild animal.

Rachel screams.

She turns around and began to sprint down the hallway. She hears Ben coming behind her, fast. The sounds of walls being scratched and objects shattering behind her. Rachel managed to make it outside and turned around to figure out where to go, and then her eyes landed on the forest.

Rachel heard growling coming from the distant, so Rachel began to sprint into the forest.


	21. 21

**I do not own Descendants 1,2, & 3! That is all owned by Disney! I only own Rachel, who is portrayed by Kathryn Newton, and Garrett, who is portrayed by Joe Keery! Please review, fave, and follow if you enjoy! -ICrzy**

Rachel bolted through the forest. She sprinted faster than she ever had during gym class. She could hear the loud footsteps of beast Ben coming towards her. She nearly tripped over a tree root, but it only caused her to stumble. She manage to have caught her balance and look around.

Nothing but trees.

But as Rachel stopped moving for a moment, she heard nothing. No running. No beast Ben. Rachel wasn't too confident that he had just ran off or lost interest in her. He wasn't himself, and to him she seemed like either food or something to have fun with. Rachel looked around, unsure where the cursed king could be, but then as she turned partially she saw beast Ben pounce in the air.

He jumps on top of her.

Rachel screams.

The two roll down the hillside, getting hit by branches and thorns. As they tumbled down, Rachel tried to get him away from her. When they reached the bottom of the hill, the two were apart.

Rachel looked at Ben.

He was whimpering.

"Ben-?" Rachel asks.

His shoulder were hunched over and slightly shaking.

"Ben, are you okay?" Rachel asks slowly reaching out.

And then the beast version of her best friend swiped his clawed hand at her. Doing so caused Ben to cut Rachel's shirt but more importantly, the upper part of her arm. Rachel pulled back and scooted away from him.

Ben looks at her, almost for a moment realizing what he had done, but then back to what he was whimpering about. Rachel couldn't make it out, but it was like he was hurt. Ben looks from his hand and then to Rachel, he growls at her and then sprints off away from her.

"Ben-!" Rachel yells.

She stands up and then sees where Ben was hunched over was a small puddle of blood on the grass.

Rachel's eyes widen, "He's injured," She says.

And then she winced, remembering the pain he had inflicted on her.

-D3-

Hades was slumbering in his lair as Celia and Mal entered. Celia walked into the area where the blue haired man rested. She had Mal stay back while she retrieves the ember. As Celia reached over to Hades in order to grab the ember, it appears the god has awoken from his dreams.

He turns his head and lowers his shades, he looks directly at Celia.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asks.

Celia hands him a can, "I noticed you were low on canned corn," She lies.

Hades doesn't believe the girl one bit.

Mal steps out from the shadows.

"Hi, dad." Mal says.

Celia turns around in utter shock.

Hades stands up and looks at Mal.

Mal walks further into the room and stands in front of Hades, next to Celia.

"Quite a show you put on the other day," Hades says turning his gaze away from her.

Mal shrugs, "Right back at you," She says.

"Hmm," Hades turns to look at her, "I was just coming to see you."

Mal tilts her head, "Really? Wonder why." Mal spoke, "Is it because I'm gonna be Queen?"

Hades laughs, "Ah! Now, Mal, don't be bitter." He says.

Celia, feeling awkward in the conversation between the estranged father and daughter, slowly backed away.

Mal frowns, "You abandoned me when I was a baby."

Hades shakes his head, "No. No, I left your mother." He corrected, "She's not the easiest person to get along with."

Mal rolls her eyes, "You think?"

Hades steps forward toward Mal, "Huh, you see?" He gestures between him and her, "We have something in common already. We both hate your mother."

Mal shakes her head, "No. I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic, but at least she stuck around."

Hades pretended to cry, "Oh. Boo-hoo." Hades says, "Wake up and smell the stink. You think you've had it rough?"

Hades turns around to give his daughter his back. He looked frustrated as he looks at his reflection through some dusty mirror.

"I used to be a god!" Hades yelled, "I had an entire world which bore my name. And now I have nothing!"

Mal frowns.

"And you have no idea what that feels like." Hades says.

Mal steps forward, "Really? Because for sixteen years, I had nothing. And now, I have a whole world. But unless I get that ember, it's game over."

Hades turns around and looks at his daughter.

Mal takes a firm step forward, "Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad?"

Hades raises his eyebrow.

"Give me the ember, please." Mal says.

"The ember only works for me," Hades says as he lifts the ember up to admire it.

Mal shakes her head, "No. It'll work for me. We're blood." She says.

Hades chuckles, "You're only half Hades." He says as he steps forward towards his daughter, "The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me."

Mal looks up at him, "I'll take my chances." She said holding out her hand.

Hades was about to drop it in her hand but hesitated, Mal's face glares up at her dad, but he pulls the ember back and leans to add.

"If it gets wet, it's game over." He says.

Then Mal snatches the ember from his hand.

"Ah, that's my girl," Hades says.

Mal ignored that comment and walked towards the tunnel that led them to Hades. Celia was waiting for her. The two girls left Hades' inner portion of his lair, but could hear what appeared to be Hades sort of rocking out on a guitar but getting fainter and fainter as the further they walked.

Celia and Mal walked in silence for a while.

Celia looked at Mal, "I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you." She says.

Mal frowns, "Evie is the only one who knows that he's my dad." Mal says, "And as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist."

-D3-

The gang headed to the barrier and opened it enough for them to get out. First was Mal, Evie, and Celia. Then lastly were the boys; Jay and Carlos. However, just as the barrier was closing back up, getting out was Gil, Harry, and Garrett. Garrett stands up and turns to Harry, who also was standing up. Both men look at each other with amazement, because they weren't sure they were going to get out.

"We made it," Garrett says speechless.

"Yes we did, mate." Harry says.

Gil stands up, "I didn't think we'd make it." He grins.

The three boys quickly embrace in a quick boy hug before parting. They turn around to see the others standing on the bridge.

"Hey, guys." Harry steps forward, "We're just coming for a wee visit."

Jay shakes his head and goes to do something, but Carlos tries to pull him back. Harry just grins at the son of Jafar.

Meanwhile during this attempt of stopping a fight that would've been caused by Jay, Mal is bumped and the ember fell from her hands and onto the bridge. She went to get it but Harry used his hook and catch it around her wrist and lifted up, causing the ember to fly into the air.

"No-!" She screamed.

Just then they heard cackling from below. It was revealed that the ember didn't fall into the water, but instead was caught by Uma.

"Drop something?" Uma grins.

"It can't get wet," Mal says, "Give it back before it goes out."

At this point now everyone had their attention at the sea witch Uma holding the ember above the water.

Garrett tilts his head.

Gil steps forward, "Uma?"

"Uma?" Harry spoke.

Uma grins, "That's my name." She says.

Uma then begins to transform and there is a surge of water surrounding her, which caused Mal to paic.

"No-!" Mal yells.

She transforms from her sea witch self and back to her human side while now standing on the bridge next to her old pirate crew.

Uma held her grin, "Hi, boys."

Harry smiles, "Welcome back." He says as he hugs her.

Garrett and Gil look at each other before turning back to Uma. At this point, Uma was looking directly at the son of Gaston and the son of Mother Gothel.

"Uma, you swam off and forgot all about us." Garrett says.

Mal crosses her arms on her chest, "Yeah. Planning her revenge, no doubt." She rolls her eyes.

Uma glares at Mal, "It's not all about you, Mal." She turns back to the boys, "I was looking for a hole in the barrier to let everyone out. And you know what I found, boys?"

The three boys listened intensely.

Meanwhile the others were annoyed, they were pressed for time.

"It's way better out there than we thought. There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut and fish so big you could dance on their backs." Uma says and glares at Mal, "And they've been keeping it all for themselves."

Mal shakes her head, "Whatever. Uma, I need that to break a spell.

"Cast by Audrey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter." Carlos says.

Uma grins, "Mm. So the good guy is the bad guy." Uma says and looks at the boys, "Well, I might not give it back. Let's see what happens."

Mal grows annoyed, "Uma, it's not the time for games!" She yells, "People's lives are in danger!"

Uma looks at the ember and then to Mal, "Guarantee me that every single villain kid who wants to, can get off the Isle." Uma says.

Mal shakes her head, "I can't do that."

"Can't do that?" Uma asks and begins to step towards the edge, "Well, how about now?"

Uma held the ember over the edge, just hanging there. Her eyes never leaving Mal's. Uma saw the panic in Mal's eyes when she hung the ember over.

"Deal." Mal says but when Uma didn't move she shouted, "Deal!"

Uma pretended to drop it, which caused Mal to yell. Uma in returned stated to laugh and there were some snickering from her pirate crew.

"Uma-!" Evie yells, "Her word is good," Evie says.

Mal glanced at Evie and then back to Uma.

"I'll still keep this, for the time being." Uma pulls the ember back and tucks it in her vest, "Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again."

Uma turns to her boys with a grin.

"This job is for pirates!" Uma yells.

The boys all cheer on Uma.

Jay stepped forward and spoke to Mal, "We can always go back to hating each other when this is over."

"Fine," Mal says to him.

Jay turns to Harry, "Where are our bikes?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, we crashed them." Gil grins.

Garrett nods with a grin.

Harry then makes the sounds of motorbike sounds and showed them with his hand motions of pretending to ride the bike and then crashing. He made an imitating crash sound followed by laughing with Garrett and Gil.

Jay and Carlos glance at each other.

Evie steps forward, "Here's a thought," She gained everyone's attention, "We could try to be friends. Put our history behind us and celebrate our differences."

The pirates looked at Evie, not really saying anything but not agreeing to it. Evie's friends just stared at her.

"Yeah?" Evie spoke and pulled out a small bag, "Who wants gum?"

Uma had enough, "Let's go."

She begins to walk with Harry, Gil, and Garrett right behind her.

Evie frowns, "No?"

"Ah," Mal interrupts Uma's attempt to take charge.

Uma halts and stares at Mal.

"No. I'm in charge." Mal says, "Let's go."

They all walk past Evie, who pulled out a blue round bubble gum ball and put it in her mouth.

-D3-

Rachel was sitting on a log and took off her purple and black flannel top that had claw marks through the upper left side. She saw blood on it. Now the girl is sitting in the forest in a light pink tank top, blue skinny jeans, and a light pink and purple boots.

She looks at the wound. She lightly touches it and winced.

"Doesn't look too serious," She says.

She glanced down by her ankle. Tied around her ankle was a purple bandana. She unties it from her ankle and pulls it up to her arm. She wraps it around her arm, wincing a little. And then tied the purple bandana around her arm with one hand, surprising herself.

She gets to her feet.

"I have to find Ben," Rachel says to herself, "If I can get to him, maybe I can use my own magic on him and reverse the curse or something."

-D3-

They arrive to the school to find everyone asleep because of the sleeping curse. The teens walk through the area looking at their sleeping peers. Some sleeping in the grass. Some sleeping at the table they are sitting at. Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay were all trying to reach someone on their cellphones.

They stopped walking.

"They're sleep. Everyone." Evie says.

Mal lowers her phone from her ear, "I can't get Ben."

Evie looks worried as she lowers her phone, "Or Dizzy or Doug."

Carlos lowers his phone and looks at his friends, "Or Jane. The signal's out."

Jay almost wanted to throw his phone, "I can't get a hold of Rachel."

They begin walking again and the sight of the school is revealed. Celia stops and looks at the large building.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" Celia asks pointing to it.

Carlos turns to her and smiles, "Yeah. When everyone wakes up, you're gonna love it."

Celia was speechless.

Gil is looking around the area. He looks confused by the new surrounding. The new smells, the new colors, the new everything.

Jay walks over.

"Everything is so-," Gil starts.

"Freaky," Jay says.

"Green," Gil says, "You have leaves on your trees."

Gil and Jay stop at a table.

Gil points to the bushes, "And what are those colored things on the bushes?"

"Uh, flowers." Jay says.

Gil smiles, "Flowers are pretty." He says.

"Cantaloupe!" Gil had saw a bowl full of them.

The son of Gaston picked up the bowl and ate all the fruit, Jay went to reach out but Uma reminded the son of Jafar one important thing.

"We don't have fresh fruit on the Isle, remember?" Uma says.

"Thank you," Gil says finishing eating the fruit.

Jay slaps his back in a bro way, "They're grapes."

Jay walks towards Mal and his friends, but is stopped by Garrett, or rather, Garrett walked next to him.

"So I heard you mention Blondie a second ago," Garrett says, "Oh I meant Rachel."

Jay glanced at the son of Mother Gothel but says nothing.

"So are you two-," Garrett looks at Jay, "An item?"

Jay looks at Garrett, he was about to open his mouth but saw Harry stealing money from the wallet of some unconscious student. Jay walked off leaving Garrett's question unanswered.

Garrett shrugs, "Who cares," He says.

Just then as Jay stopped Harry from taking the money, there was almost a fight between Harry and Jay. Only for Mal and Uma to step in the middle.

"Think I'm scared of you, Jay?" Harry asks.

"Guys!" Uma and Mal yell.

The boys turn to them.

Carlos then sees Dude licking the hand of an unconscious student. Carlos was so glad to see the dog okay.

"Dude," Carlos grins.

Dude burps.

"Dude, really?" Carlos spoke.

Dude turns to Carlos, "It wasn't me, I swear." Then says, "Okay, it was me."

"Hey, do you know what happened here?" Carlos asks.

"Yup," Dude says.

Uma and her crew step forward next to the VKs as they listened to the mutt.

"Audrey showed up. She put everyone to sleep. And then she turned some of them to-," Dude was cut off.

"Guys," Evie called out.

Everyone turned around, not even noticing Evie had walked away. But there stood Evie but a stone statue of a student.

"Hannah turned to stone," Evie says.

Everyone walked over to the stone statue of Hannah. Uma and her crew stepped next to the stone figure while Mal and her friends stood in front of it.

"Alright, everybody stay on their toes." Jay says.

Uma turns to them, "Look, since we're here, let's check the school."

Uma, Celia, Garrett, Gil, and Harry begin to walk towards the school.

Mal shakes her head, "No."

The crew stop and turn to Mal.

"Audrey went straight for the crown so, I think it's safe to assume that she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next." Mal says, "That's where we'll go."

Uma steps forward, "Says who?" She asks.

"Says me," Mal says.

"Say you," Uma says, "And that's supposed to mean something to me."

Uma and Mal were close enough to start swinging fists. However, Uma had her crew and Celia right behind her to back her up while Evie, Carlos, and Jay were a few steps behind.

"Guys," Evie says.

Evie has everyone stare at her, before Mal turns back and then gestures.

"To the castle," Mal says.

Mal begins to walk off, and everyone follows after her.


End file.
